What did I do to deserve this? (Re-write)
by hella-gay-trash
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown's heart is shattered into many pieces when she finds out that the person she really loves is dating the person she really hates. That's not the only thing, her life worsens when a bunch of flesh eating freaks force their way into her world and endanger her loved ones, and herself. Can this blonde make it through?And will love find its way? Futa!FatexHarem RE-DO
1. Chapter 1:New Beginnings

**What did I do to deserve this?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New beginnings**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey there all~ As you can see, I'm re-writing this story because of all the damn mistakes in here bothering me till this day. It's been a few years since I started this, now I wanna try and end it. As if I'm fighting someone I've been fighting for years and just had enough of it lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, I own nothing and will never own anything from what I can tell. Honestly though, I did draw the cover lol... does that count as something?**

* * *

 **Fate's POV**

Nervous.

... That's how I'm feeling right now, at this very moment. I'm very nervous right now. I mean who wouldn't be nervous? Facing the person they really love and care for... It's a natural thing to feel. especially when the said person invites you out alone to have a little, 'talk.'

"Fate-chan..."I look up to stare at the brunette I helplessly fell for ever since we were young. She was staring at me seriously as we sit comfortably on a park bench.

"Nanoha-chan?"I was confused, what did she want to talk about? And why alone? Unless... Is this a... confession?

It can't be, right? I mean, Nanoha's straight from what I can tell. She's into men, not girls... Then again, we're in highschool now. Maybe her preferences changed? Anyways, I noticed she motions for me to come closer and so I did. I scootched a little closer to her, still staring at her face in confusion. "What's wrong Nanoha-chan?"

"I just wanted to come clean..."Nanoha states, looking another direction. Her cheeks were slightly growing red from what I can see. "I-I..." She started, going shy on me. My heart was racing, she was just so cute like that.

"You?"I push my red glasses up a bit, smiling at her wearily. I don't know what she's gonna tell me but for some reason I feel like it's something I'll really hate.

"I-I'm..."Nanoha began fiddling with her fingers, her eyes averted. She doesn't wanna look me in the eyes from what I observed from the moment.

"Take your time Nanoha-chan."I smile, trying to make her calm down a bit so she can actually speak out what she wants to tell me. "Honestly, If you're still not comfortable talking to me about whatever it is you wanted to talk about, I don't mind waiti-"

"Fate-chan, I'm dating Yunno!"Nanoha shouts out all of a sudden, she realized how loud she was about it and blushed brightly in embarrassment. "I-I'm dating Yunno-kun..."She says in a softer tone.

"Eh...?"Wait, no... This can't be. She can date anyone else in the world, I'll be okay with anyone else! Just not him! Not rat boy... I felt myself getting a bit emotional as my voice began to waver a bit as I spoke. "W-Why... Why are y-you telling me...?"I asked her silently, I don't know what type of expression I'm making right now while facing her. I just hope it's nothing too bad...

"Because, y-you're my best friend. I haven't told anyone else about my relationship with Yunno-kun yet, I wanted you to be the first to know."Nanoha smiles at me, her smile a bit awkward.

"Hayate's also a best friend of yours... Why didn't you just tell her first instead of me.."Okay that sounded a bit harsh coming out, I didn't intend for it to come out like that though.

"Hayate-chan?.."Nanoha's brows furrow a bit as she stared at me, she then looked a bit disappointed. "A-Are you not happy for me..? I-I thought you'd be supportive of this choice of mines..?"She was confused now. I knew it sounded harsh, geez...

"I..."I really wanted to tell her how I hated her choice and wanted her to date me instead but I stopped myself. I'm scared of what she'd think if she knew I was into girls, that and if she found out my other secret. "I am supportive, I'm just saying. Hayate-chan is a better conversationist when it comes to this type of thing..."I state seriously, averting my eyes to look somewhere else. I don't wanna look at her right now, in fear I'll start crying.

"O-Oh..."I heard her soft voice say. "I-I see... I guess y-you're right, you were never that good when it came to relationships."Her soft giggle was heard.

Ouch, that honestly hurt me Nanoha. You really think I'm no good when it comes to relationships? "Yea."I reply, I then look at my watch. "Well, it's getting late. I suggest going home?"I turn to her slowly, taking in every beauty I see on her.

"Oh yea."Nanoha nodded, slowly going back to her usual cheery self. "Do you want me to walk you ho-"

"No, I'll walk home by myself. Worry about yourself Nanoha-chan."I tell her seriously yet calmly, not wanting to come off harsh again. Nanoha nodded a bit, still in her cheerful state.

"See you tomorrow Fate-chan?" She smiled brightly at me, causing my heart to ache.

"Yup... Tomorrow."I smiled back, hiding a pained look behind my calm facade. I waved her goodbye as she began to walk away, going in the opposite direction of me. We live pretty far from each other. I watched her leave first before going off on my own to go home. I hate this... My heart was shattered enough for today, I need a nap or something...

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Fate, on the outside, seemed calm and collected as she walked home. Holding her bag gracefully as she pushed her hair back a bit, out of her face. On the inside though, she was spacing off into the cosmos. Thinking about the recent confession. Groaning inwardly, in pain at the thought.

Without realizing anything, she bumps into someone. "A-Ah."Fate stumbled back a bit. She looked to whom she bumped into, ready to apologize to the person. "S-Sorry..."Fate says nervously, it was an older man. He didn't really respond to her, he just stabalizes himself and limps passed her slowly. Silence filling the air.

Fate's brow rose a bit as she watched him walk away, she shrugged it off and continues the walk home.

A few minutes passed and Fate was finally home. "I'm home."She called out. Chrono Harlaown, her 'older brother' walked down the stairs of the house, coming down with a book. He was gonna go read in the living room since that's his usual reading place.

"Ah, Welcome home Fate."Chrono greeted.

"Chrono-niichan."Fate greeted back politely. "Is Lindy-san home?" She asked curiously as the older boy nodded.

"Of course she's home, and remember, she doesn't like it when you call her that."Chrono pointed out. "She's in your room."

"Ah oka-"Fate back tracks a bit. "W-Wait, why is she in my room?"She was confused.

"She's usually in your room at this time, since you're mostly out with your friends during this time."Chrono shrugs, taking a seat on the couch to read his book. "You should go scare her."he suggested while opening the hard cover.

"U-Uhmm.. Okay."Fate nodded as she pulled her shoes off and walked up the stairs to go to her room. "Lindy-san."Fate called out, loud enough for Lindy to hear her. "I'm homeee."Her voice calm as she opens the door of her room.

As Chrono said, Lindy was there. There she was, on Fate's bed. The older woman wearing the blonde's uniform top, nothing else other than that. "F-Fate-chan!"Lindy stared in surprise as she pulled at the blanket on the bed to cover herself. "Y-You're home early~"She smiled nervously, blushing brightly.

"Yes."Fate nodded, smiling back kindly as she walks into her room and shuts the door behind her. She went to the bed and sat by her 'mother.'

"Fate-chan?"Lindy was confused. "You're not gonna blush and complain about the current situation?"She asked. Wondering what was wrong as she put her arms down and stared at her tall 'daughter.' "Is something wrong?"She asked.

"Lindy-san.."Fate drops her things on the ground before getting closer to Lindy and hugging her tightly. "N-Nanoha told me something I-I didn't wanna here..."She whimpered, nuzzling into the older woman. "S-She d-dating Scrya..."

"That ferret boy?"Lindy rubbed at the other's back softly. Feeling a bit sad for her youngest. "There there Fate-chan... There are other fishes in the sea."She pointed out.

"B-But I want Nanoha..."Fate says stubbornly, tears forming at her eyes. "I-I love Nanoha..."

"Fate-chan, you don't know if you love her."Lindy pets Fate's hair softly. "You're just at that age where you fall in love easily with the person you're most closest with."She says seriously, for the first time in forever she was showing a serious expression to the blonde. Usually she's playful and flirtatious but right now, it wasn't the time for that. "Love takes time, baby."She kissed Fate's head softly, pulling the younger girl's glasses off so they don't smudge from tears or brake by accident.

"R-Really...?"Fate looked up to stare her mother in the eyes. A hint of innocence in her eyes and tone.

"Really."Lindy nodded. "Trust me, You're still in your 2nd year of highschool. That's young!"She giggled. "You have a lot of time to waste before falling in love with that one true person you'd wanna be with forever."

"I-If you say so..."Fate moved back a bit and rubbed the tears off. "Sorry... I wet your shir- Well.. it's my shirt but I'm sorry used you as my tissue Lindy-san.."

"It's okay Fate-chan."Lindy smiled at her kindly. "I don't mind being used by you, use me as much as you want~"Lindy was back to being flirtatious.

"I-I will..."Fate nodded and hugged Lindy, pulling her down. "Can you sleep with me today..? I d-don't wanna be alone..." Honestly, Lindy didn't expect that answer but she couldn't help but smile widely at the other.

"Of course Fate-chan~ It'll be like when you were younger and had nightmares."The older woman couldn't wipe that smile off her face. "I miss this.."She wrapped her arms around Fate's body and hugged her tightly.

"A-Ah, wait..."Fate moved back and got off the bed. "I need to take a bath, I'm all sweaty from basketball practice."She pointed out.

"Want me to join you?~"Lindy giggled when she got a normal reaction out of Fate, watching the blonde blush brightly.

"N-No it's okay.. I-I'll b-be fast.."Fate smiled nervously as she went off to the bathroom with her sleepwear.

* * *

It became night and as said, Fate was fast with her bath. Coming back to the bed, wearing a black loose t-shirt with Hatsune Miku on it and a pair of Nyan-cat boxers.

"Aw, how cute Fate-chan~"Lindy purred in awe as she pats the space between here. "Come here Honey~"She smiled brightly.

Fate nodded and slips into the bed after shutting the lights off, laying comfortably by the older woman. "Lindy-san... What if I never find that one person..?"She asked all of a sudden.

"Don't worry Fate-chan, if no runner ups appear for you. I'll marry you~"Lindy lays by Fate and hugs her tightly. "Mommy loves you a lot~"She smooches Fate's cheek softly.

Fate blushed brightly again, "J-Jeez..." A few minutes of dark silence, the blonde was asleep and Lindy was stroking her head. As if she was a lonely cat lady petting her cat.

"Don't worry Fate-chan, you're bound to find someone..."Lindy kissed the other's cheek again. "If not.. i'm serious about what I said...Mommy loves you~"Was the last thing said before Lindy was asleep now.

Hopefully things work out the next day...

* * *

 **Stopping here, comment if this is going off better than the first one. If not, oh well. And btw, I'll be busy with this one college class this summer. Jesus, why did I sign up for it? I'm only an average highschool girl... I should be in my room watching anime and drawing instead of waking up early and going to school.. UGHHHh.**

 **Anyways, bye-nii all~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Fast Friends

**Chapter 2: Fast Friends**

* * *

 **A/N: Back with another chapter for this story hehehe. I hope I know what I'm doing this time now that I'm at a proper age for my functioning brain. Honestly though, I feel like I'm not gonna make it lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **As always, I own nothing... Then again, the cover was drawn...Once again, I have no idea if I own anything or not. Dear lawd. And thank you for the** **reviews, very heart warming~ Love it.**

* * *

It was the next day now, Fate and Lindy were awakening from their slumber. Lindy purring while nuzzling into the tall blonde. Fate didn't really react to that action since she was half asleep.

"Good morning Fate-chan~"Lindy smiled. She then got out of the bed and stretched her arms. "I'm gonna start breakfast while you get ready for school. What do you feel like eating right now? Besides me?~"She flirted.

"Lindy-san..."Fate could only smile at her mother, she knew that the older woman was just trying to cheer her up from yesterday's disappointing fiasco. "U-Uhmm... Can I get bacon?"She asked shyly. Kind of embarrassed to be asking for Lindy to make food today. Usually Fate makes breakfast since Lindy and Chrono aren't morning people, the two always being tired since they frequently work late.

It's been a while since Lindy's made breakfast for her, a few years in fact.

"Of course you can have bacon Fate-chan."Lindy nodded. "Now go get ready for school."She pats Fate's butt, winking at her before walking out of the room to go start breakfast.

"Y-Yes..."Fate nodded to herself in embarrassment, watching the older woman leave her room. She then proceeded to get ready for school, grabbing her uniform and going to the bathroom to get dressed and preped.

Fate picked her toothbrush up and stared at it a bit, she went back to thinking about what had happened yesterday between herself and Nanoha. _'She's dating someone...'_ Fate thought to herself, sighing heavily in disappointment as she put toothpaste on her now washed toothbrush and began to properly brush her pearly white teeth.

Fate was somewhat of a neat person when it came to her looks and such... It was weird though since her room was a big mess at times. I guess she just likes looking good for.. 'the ladies.' Then again she unintentionally looks good at times, attracting almost everyone. Yes, both men and women.

The blonde is still very clueless about her own popularity and thought she was a nobody at Fujimi Academy, thinking things were just like middle school. But in all honestly, Fate was well known and at the borderline of popularity, she just thinks she's not known because of the lack of people she knows.

That being said, we can just blame her for that lack since she only hangs out with Nanoha, Hayate and the rest of her middle school group. Although, at times Fate would hang out with the girls' basketball team. Team-bonding, y'know?

After all the prepping and changing her clothes Fate was downstairs and in the kitchen, bag in hand.

"Good Morning Fate."Chrono greeted, sipping at some coffee. "I'm gonna go now mom."He tells the woman who just finished making Fate's plate.

"Be careful out there and try to get Amy pregnant."Lindy comments, causing the older boy to blush brightly.

"Mom!"Chrono groaned, picking his own bag up and walking out the door embarrassed.

"Chrono-niichan is going to work early today?"Fate asked after the boy left, taking a seat at the table as Lindy placed the plate in front of her. Lindy then took a seat in front of her own plate and picked a fork up.

"Mm-hmm, they called earlier from what he told me."Lindy explains, "Apparently the station needs a lot of help today, I was called in too but I told them I'd be late since I wanna be with you first." She smiled brightly, eating her food at a constant pace. Fate stared at her mother in awe, Lindy was a very powerful woman in her view, the woman being in a strong position at the police station.

"Hmm... Now that we're on the topic of the station, Miyamoto-san has been wanting to meet you y'know."Lindy says with a thoughtful look.

"Why? Wait, who is 'Miyamoto-san'?"Fate asked, chewing on bacon.

"The boss of my work place."Lindy said, in a playful tone.

"Ah, so the one that scolds you when you're being bad."Fate nodded slowly. "Why does he wanna meet me, Lindy-san?"

"Boo, Fate-chan, that's mean."Lindy whimpers. "He doesn't scold me, and I'm not bad.."She pouted. "Anyways, I don't know why he wants to meet you. We were just having a conversation one day about our kids."She shrugged. "Maybe he thinks you'd be a good asset to the force one day?... That or maybe he wants you to meet his daughter."

"Oh, he has a daughter."Fate nods, almost done with her food. She's been eating while Lindy's been talking, wanting to finish quickly so she could get to school early.

"Yea, his daughter goes to your school."Lindy nodded. "I believe she's in your grade."

"Hmm... Okay. I don't mind meeting him."Fate says, a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at her now empty plate. "Maybe when he's free since you all seem busy this week, from what I can tell."She pointed out.

"Of course, I'll talk to him about it."Lindy nods happily, smiling brightly. "Maybe he'll bring his daughter along, heck. Want me to ask Busujima-san and Takagi-san to come along with their own daughters?~"She suggested. "Then again, I think Busujima-san went to go somewhere out of Japan for a few weeks... His daughter's still here though so I could just call her?"

"Lindy-san, I agreed to meeting Miyamoto-san..."Fate pointed out, a nervous smile on her. "I didn't say anything about meeting daughters..."

"Finnneee.."Lindy giggles. "I should get changed now."She looked at the time. "I need to be there to brighten their days~"She states in confidence, getting up to go clean the dishes but was stopped by the blonde.

"I'll clean these Lindy-san, then I'll go to school."Fate took the dishes and goes to clean them. "?"She was taken by surprise when slim arms wrap around her waist. "Lindy-san?"

"Sorry Fate-chan, just wanted to take the moment to hug you~"Lindy points out before moving back and going off to her room. "Be careful on your way to school by the way~ There've been a lot of reports of creepers lately."She pointed out before going.

Fate watched her go up the stairs. After fully cleaning up the dishes she grabs her bag and slips her shoes on. "I'm going now..."She called out, hoping Lindy heard before she walks out of the door. The sunlight hitting her eyes, causing her to flinch and groan. "It's to bright out here..."Fate sighed heavily and grabbed the umbrella by the door. "The sunlight needs to disappear for a few minutes...I'm not in the mood for this brightness..."She mumbled to herself, opening the umbrella and closing the door.

And so it starts, her long walk to Fujimi Academy. Well in her view it was a very long walk...

* * *

 **FUJIMI ACADEMY**

 **Takashi's POV**

"K-Komuro-s-san.."I hear a timid voice and turn to look who was calling me. Currently I was walking around the hallways of school, just roaming around out of boredom. "You're here e-early..."It was Kohta. Hirano, Kohta. A friend of mines. I observe his face for a bit, yup... still the same Kohta. Nervous wreck.

"'Sup Hirano."I greeted, a small smile on my face. "Yea, I came in early. I didn't wanna stay at home and wait for the right time to leave for school, my dad was being a prick again."I tell him as we walk towards the windows and stare outside. Looking outside we see a bunch of couples out there, I notice one of the couples featured that Takamachi girl and that smart guy, Yunno Scyra..? I think that's his name.

I then noticed another couple... it was Hisashi and Rei.. I grimace at the sight. "What the fuck..."I scoffed under my breath and avert my eyes to look at Kohta, he's been staring at me instead of outside from what I can tell. "A-Ah."I coughed a bit. "What's up Hirano? Something wrong?"

"O-Oh..."Kohta's cheeks flush a bit as he panics and looks out the window now. "I was just wondering if you were thinking about Rei and Hisashi again..."he mumbled.

"Hah, yea right."I ruffled my own hair silently. "I don't care about them anymore..." That was a lie and we both knew it.

"If you s-say so..."He sounded a bit disappointed. Is something wrong? Maybe he likes Rei too... Well that would be awkward for the both of us to like her and lust after her while she dates Hisashi... Well not really lust for me, I'm not that into her anymore, I'm just frustrated that they betrayed me... That's all...

Our attention was then caught by a few squeals coming from the front gates. We look there to see that tall blonde girl. Like everyday she was being ogled at by, about everyone close to the gate. She gave a confused look under that umbrella of hers and turned to see who they were looking at, her confusion looked legit to me.

"For a popular girl, she's pretty dense."I comment to Kohta boringly, he pushed his glasses up a bit.

"Honestly, she has a reason of the density."Kohta tells me, turning to face me. "That's Fate Testarossa Harlaown, the Girls' Basketball Teams Ace player. She's good at almost everything from what I heard. I also heard from the girls in our class that the girls in her gym class told them that she has the perfect body that everyone craves."He explains suddenly.

"Okaayyy... What's that explanation got to do with her density?"I ask in confusion, seriously where is he going with this..?

"They said that during her middle school days, the treatment she was getting is totally different from the treatment now so it's understandable why she's confused and clueless about her own popularity."Kohta notes, watching the blonde walk into the school from above. "I was told she was less attractive in middle school, guess puberty hit her good and changed her looks and such."

"Woah.."I was a bit impressed. "That's cool I guess."

"Her popularity kind of overshadows that senior."Kohta tells me. "Busujima Saeko I believe."

"Wow, you're very...educated with the girls around the school."I comment, smiling nervously at the chubby kid.

"Not just any girl, just the ones that everyone seem most interested in at this school. Especially Fate, I adore her. Oh gosh, she's my idol."Kohta says, with a determined look. "It's good to know about the hot topics here in Fujimi Academy, so you can actually start conversations and make friends with about anyone."

"Oh? So you tried talking about that Fate girl to others?"I ask him curiously. "Did it work?"

"W-Well uhmm... N-No.."Kohta was back to that nervous wreck I care fo- wait... That nervous wreck I'm used to seeing. That's what I was trying to say here. "I-I don't really have the...y'know, courage to go up to someone and just talk about another person... I can only do that with you.."He pointed out nervously, smiling at me awkwardly.

"Hmm... I see."I nodded and saw a certain pink haired girl. "It's Takagi." Saya Takagi, the smartest girl at this school. We used to hang out a lot in kindergarten. "Let's try talking to her about that blonde girl and see what she says. She might not know who Harlaown-san is." I tell him before walking up to the girl and waving at her slowly. "Takagi."

"Komuro."Saya sighed a bit from seeing me and Kohta. "What is it? What do you want now?"She asked in an annoyed tone, as always, Saya was being bitchy. She's been bitchy ever since we got into our last year of middle school. I wonder why..?

I elbow Kohta's side a bit and motions for him to talk to her about the blonde we saw. Wanting to see Saya's reaction.

"W-Well uhmmm... T-T-Takagi-san..."Kohta begins, not looking her in the eyes at all as he talked. "D-Do you know Fate T. Harlaown?..."

"Who?"Saya was confused. I'd be confused too. Kohta was whispering and couldn't be heard. I just smile awkwardly at him. "Repeat that but louder, aren't you a man? Man up and speak with confidence!"She yelled, causing him to flinch. She's sounding more and more like her dad as the years pass by.

"Calm down Takagi, he's just nervous."I point out to her.

"I can see that, I have my own pair of eyes Komuro."She spat back at me. "Now repeat what you said."She looked back at Kohta, staring into his soul.

"D-Do you know Fate T. Harlaown!"Kohta says in a louder voice, manning up a bit.

"Better."Saya nodded, satisfied. She then went back to the topic at hand. "Let me see, Fate T. Harlaown..."She thought about it for a second. "Isn't she that tall blonde girl with burgundy eyes?"She asked. "She's on the Girls' Basketball team correct?"

Kohta nodded. I stare at her, brow raised and interested. "How do you know her Takagi?"

"She was the talk of the school during our 1st year of highschool, and she's still talked about till this day."Saya shrugged. "It's hard not hearing about her."She points out.

"But I didn't know her at all."I was in disbelief at this point.

"Of course you didn't!"Saya crossed her arms, glaring at me. "You mostly pay attention to Miyamoto-san and Igou-san..."She rolled her eyes. "That and you skip school a lot, as if you're a delinquent trying to leave a mark in this school's records. Wanting to be known by everyone as 'that guy whose always skipping school.'"

"Hey!"I glare at her back. "I come to school most of the time!"

" 'Most of the Time', thanks for proving my point that you still skip school."Saya pushed passed me and Kohta and continues her walk to class. "Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do than be talking to you tw-oooff!?"

I turn to see what had happened, Kohta's gasp heard as we both stare in Saya's direction. She had just bumped into the person we had been recently conversating about. Fate T. Harlaown.

* * *

 **Fate's POV**

 _'Hmm... That was weird. They were all staring at me again...'_ I thought to myself, nervous about what had happened. I just caught everyone by the school's gate staring at me, as if they hated me or something...

My thoughts fill up with more negative thoughts as I walk about the staircases, headed to class. I'd most likely find Hayate there, Nanoha too, along with Alisa and Suzuka.

Apparently though, I was so in thought about what happened before I didn't see the pink haired girl rushing at me. "Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do than be talking to you tw-oooff!?"She walks into me, causing me to drop my things and her to drop her own. Not only that but we both fell, her being on top of me since I kind of fell backwards.

I groaned, the same as her.

"Hey!"She starts, loud. The pink haired girl grabbed my uniform's blouse and was ready to fight me but stopped. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Y-You.."She stuttered out, causing me to stare at her in confusion.

"U-Umm... Yes?"I looked at her with a worried expression, did I hurt her? Did I do something bad again? Oh gosh, what if she hates me...!?

"I-I..."She quickly gathered her things, placing them at her side before helping me gather my own things. "G-Geez, watch where your going!"She yelled at me while handing me my things and standing up. "Stop dazing off into space and pay attention next time!"She continued to yell at me while helping me up to my feet.

The pink haired girl then rushed away, I was confused still. Am I that revolting...? I whimpered to myself while watching her scurry away from me quickly.

"S-Sorry..."I mummbled to myself.

"Hey, it's okay."I hear a boyish voice and turn my head quickly to see two other standing there, I'm guessing they saw what happened. One was an average looking guy, not wearing the appropriate attire for this school. I guess he's a rule breaker. The other was a shorter boy with glasses and a nervous look. "She's always like that, she's usually meaner though."

It took me a while but I understood a bit and nodded at his comment.

"My names Komuro, Takashi by the way."The average looking guy tells me. "I'm a 2nd year here." Wait, why is he introducing himself to me..? "This here is Hirano, Kohta. Same grade as me, we're buddies and stuff like that."Takashi tells me.

"I see.."I nodded and face them. "My name is Fate T. Harla-"

"Yea, we know."Takashi nodded. "Fate Testarossa Harlaown. You're well known around the school apparently."

"E-Ehh?"I was seriously confused again, I-I'm well known? Maybe people like to talk negatively about me... That's possibly it.

"Yea. You're very popular." Takashi yawned.

"P-Popular?"

It was Kohta's turn to speak, he first fiercely bowed towards me. Causing me to flinch in surprise for the hundreth time today. "U-Uhmm?"

"I-It's an honor to talk to you!"The shorter told me suddenly. "I-I feel s-so blessed to be in y-your presence..."I was told.

"W-Wai-"I started but was cut off when he took my hands and shook them furiously. "W-What is happening?"I look to Takashi.

"Don't worry, he's just greeting his idol."Takashi laughed at what was happening.

"Idol?"I straighten my back and look at the two curiously.

"Yes, idol."Takashi nodded reassuringly. "A lot of people like and adore you y'know?"He stares at me with a grin.

"They d-do?"I was surprised. Really? They do? I thought people hated me and found me to be trash..? I mean, my tumblr's pretty trashy and my room is- back to topic here.

"Yea of course. I guess you didn't see that, am I right?"Takashi looked at me curiously.

"Well... Not really.."I answered him honestly. "But what's there to like about me? I'm-" Before I could finish that sentence the bell rings.

"Oh crap, class is starting. We better get going."Takashi tugged on Kohta, prying him off of my hand. "Harlaown-san, talk to you later?"He suggests, holding his free hand out towards me. Well, we became fast friends, I'm surprised I actually conversated with someone out of my group of friends and the basketball team. This is an achievement I must fufill.

I took Takashi's hand firmly and shook it. "Of course."I nodded slowly. I pull my hand back and face Kohta now, "Hirano-san, we can also talk as well."I tell him. His eyes sparkled a bit as he stared at me in determination. Instead of his hand, I was given a cellphone. "H-Huh? Uhmm..?"I stared at the shorter in confusion.

"Oh, good idea."Takashi noted. This was moving way to quickly, this friendship I mean. Doesn't it take a week before numbers are given? That's what I did with Nanoha... The only fast friendship I had before was with Hayate. And that was really fast.

Takashi gave me his cellphone too. Well okay then, I guess we're exchanging numbers. I put Takashi's phone with Kohta's phone in my right hand and dig in my pocket to pass them my own cellphone quickly. Not wanting to be late to class.

They quickly put their numbers on my phone so I do the same and type in my numbers on theirs. Well, I try too. I don't understand how they work, I think they had smartphones...

 **Takashi's POV**

 _'Oh wow... A flip phone.'_ I thought to myself as I type my number into her phone. I was trying to befriend Fate, maybe if I did that people would stop bugging her. Those people being fans...Maybe they'd stop ogling over her when they see she's friends with someone like me? I'm surprised at myself for doing this though, usally it takes time for me to befriend someone.

In all honestly, I felt bad for her for being in the spotlight so much. That might cause stress so I just went with the flow of the plan in my head. Good idea? I think so. I pass the old-styled phone back to Fate, she in turn returned our phones.

"If you excuse me, I must get to class now."Fate says in a polite tone, shoving her phone back into the pocket of her...shorts? They allow that? Unless she's like me and she likes to go against school rules. Maybe. Fate turned and walked towards her class quickly but, with grace.

"She's so cool."Kohta comments. "We can go to class now."He turns to me, smiling. We turn to go to our own class, they way Saya was rushing too. I stop in place and stare straight ahead to see Rei and Hisashi walking into class together, chatting happily.

"Y'know what Hirano...?"I start, angrily looking in another direction. "I'm skipping morning class."I slung my bag over my shoulder and turn.

"E-Eh. Are you sure?"Kohta asked me in confusion. I just nod.

"You get to class now."I tell him before walking away. He doesn't really say much to stop me since he knows I won't stop from words. I hear his footsteps growing farther from me. Good kid...

I make my way to the roof, hoping to calm down there. Then again, it's the place where I usually mope... Ugh... Such a stressful morning, I need to take a nap or something.

 _'Oh well... Today couldn't get any worse, but then... it's only morning. Who knows what'll happen later in the day.'_

* * *

 **Ahem, stopping here~~ Hopefully this chapter made sense, I was distracted a whole lot while typing this out... And btw, I think Imma start the 'Author & Cast' openings and endings in the next chapter, if not then the fourth chapter for sure. All depending on my mood I guess lol.**

 **Don't be a silent reader~ Comment, Critisize me and the ugly-ness. Lmao. I have more classes tomorrow, thank god it's a Friday though so I have more time in the weekends to work on the third chapter~**

 **Seriously though, Comment, Follow, Favorite, I don't really care c: I still love you all even if you do nothing ^w^ Lately I've been growing back to my usual self, rather than being negative about everything and such. I learned to accept and live with things now. I still hold grudges but those grudges lessened as the days passed.**

 **Moving on... Time for the usual ending word~**

 **Bye-niii~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3:The Start of the End

**Chapter 3: The Start of the End**

* * *

 **Author & Cast:**

 **Me:Yahooo~~ Back with another chapter for this Re-write lol.**

 **Fate:It's been a while Otaku-kun, welcome back. ~stares in awe~**

 **Me:Yasss B, I'm back baby and ready to rock.**

 **Saeko:Otaku-kun, I can't help but notice that Fate seems more graceful and refined in this version. Is there a reason?**

 **Me:Oh that, I realized that in the original anime Fate is really mature like and shit but don't worry~ Her boyishness, Child-likeness and funniness will come out as time passes. c:**

 **Hayate: That was a lot of '-ness' words in that sentence of yours.**

 **Me:Oh Hayate, you're still alive.**

 **Hayate:~Shocked~ Of course I'm still alive, how would I die!?**

 **Me:I thought Nanoha would've murdered you by now. I guess I thought wrong~**

 **Hayate:Yes! Yes you did think wrong!**

 **Me:Lol, sorry~~ Tee-hee~~ As an apology gift, I'll let you say the words today~**

 **Hayate:That apology gift isn't worth shit but i'll take it... hmph... Otaku-kun owns nothing except for the cover page. Enjoy the chapter and stuff like that.**

 **Fate:I'm surprised you drew that Otaku-kun, usually you'd be lazy.**

 **Me:Of course I'm lazy but as I said last year, my new years resolution is to not be lazy this year. I've been drawing lately and posting on my 'Reversepinestrash' tumblr. So if you're into Gravity Falls/ Reverse Pines / Mabifica, ya'll should go check that out~~~ 3**

 **Fate: Here we go with the Self-promotions again. I guess it's okay though.**

 **Me:Course course~~**

* * *

 **Fate's POV**

I made it to class on time. Thank God. I look around and notice my usual group of friends in their places. It's nice to know they don't skip classes. Then again... Sometimes Hayate's missing so I'm kinda hesitant to tell her she's doing a good job at times. I look to the right of me to see Ginga Nakajima-san, she seemed dazed staring out the window by me.

Well at least I think she's staring out the window, I can't really tell. I was in the middle of cleaning my glasses with my black handkerchief.

I put my glasses back on to check what she was looking at but was too late since she turned away to pay attention to the homeroom teacher. Damn, how late of me. I turn my head to the front to pay attention the the teacher too now.

Although, as much as I tried I couldn't help but think about other things. So I tuned the old man out and began wondering about yesterday. Why did Nanoha agree to date that rat...? I don't even know! It's really frustrating the fuc- I mean, heck out of me...

Speaking of Nanoha, I look to where she was sitting. There she was, sitting and chatting with Yunno silently. Unfortunately, we kind of sit in alphabetical order by last name, so the two were next to each other. It was inevitable for them to not chat it up during class.

I sigh heavily and turn my head to stare outside the window.

"Hmm...?"I hummed a bit to myself when I saw a familiar older woman outside by the gates with three other people. It was Kyoko-sensei with Teshima-sensei and two other teachers (I assume.) They seem to be scolding some guy leaning on the school gates. I guess that's normal, considering school is in session and a stranger on campus is pretty bad.

I shrug off what I saw and turn to look at Ginga again, she was staring at me with a worried expression. Maybe she caught me staring outside? Nothings wrong with that thought right?

I smile awkwardly at her and wave hello. In return, she did the same. Smiling too.

"Are you okay Harlaown-san?"She whispered to me curiously.

"Of course i'm okay, thank you for asking though Nakajima-san."I tell her, my mood brightening up. It really brightens my mood when someone thinks about me. "You're very kind."I comment silently.

I noticed her cheeks getting a bit red from my compliment.. I couldn't help but smile widely at her while pushing my glasses up a bit.

"Harlaown-san, Nakajima-san, please stop flirting and pay attention to announcments?"Our teacher called us out, not being rude about it but instead being polite and kind towards us. "Teens these days."He chuckled. I was gonna cut in but he kept going, "I don't judge you're preferences but you're like all the other couples in here, so please wait till after class to chat with each other."He smiled.

Both I and Ginga blush brightly from this, all eyes on us.

"But Sensei, Fate's my date!"I hear a familiar voice, whining from behind and turn quickly to look at the back row, where Hayate was. She gave me an innocent look and winked a bit at me, hinting to me what was gonna happen soon.

"Oh my, I thought we were dating Hayate-chan?"I hear Suzuka's voice and turn to where she is. As usual, she was smiling.

"O-Oh! Of course we are Suzuka-chan!"Hayate calls out in awe, standing up and staring at the girl. I facepalm silently, the announcements are being delayed by their antics again.

Suzuka began to fake sob. "Sob Sob, how could you cheat on me with Fate-chan... Sob Sob sob..."She wiped at her non-exsisting tears slowly.

"Honey I-"Hayate starts but was cut off.

"It's okay though, since I've also been dating her."Suzuka confessed all of a sudden, standing up from her seat, confusing me as the class gasped. I knew that they were going along with things since it was to delay class and such.

"What!?"Hayate was shocked, "How could you Fate-chan!? I thought we had something special between us!"She cried out, turning to face me. Even the teacher was interested in this dramatical scene.

I guess it's okay to get with my part, "I'm sorry Hayate-chan but..."I push my bangs back and grin at them. "It's hard to push back my urges with you two cuties."I tell them seriously, the grin still on my face. On the outside, I may seem confident in this but it was all an act. Inwardly, I was ready to jump out the window but I was just going along with Hayate's script.

Yes, you heard me. Hayate made a script. She makes a script for almost everything, preparing for scenes that may or may not happen in our lives... I mean, she is the Drama club's president, so it makes sense. It surprised me at first but after a while, I just went along with it and spoke my memorized lines. And yes, I did memorize them. How could I not? It involved reading.. I'm kind of into reading things...

"Oh my."I hear the soft gasp of the teacher and some squealing in the sidelines but I only stared Hayate in the eyes.

"F-Fate-chan you beast..."She stared at me, surprised and shocked at the same time. "I-I gave you my virgini-"

"Heh, That was a bad idea my dear.."I clicked my tongue at her. "Now you'll never escape me, you're body and soul belong to me.. Hayate-chan.."I tell her seriously.

"Fate-chan..."She looked me in the eyes and walked closer before holding me tightly. "So bold of you to say that!"She cheered. The class was full of cheers and claps now because of what had happened.

"What about me Fate-chan? I gave myself to you too~"Suzuka playfully says. It slowly grew silent as people watched her now.

"Of course y-you belong to me too S-Suzuka-chan.."I was getting out of character a bit, I thought we were done? My face was getting a bit red when Suzuka walked towards us. She now had her face inches away from my own.

"Really?~"Suzuka purred seductively all of a sudden. Tottaly getting me out of character as I push Hayate off of me and shield my face in embarrasment.

"H-Hayate, I can't do this anymore... Acting is so embarrassing.. And I-I don't remember seeing that in the script."I complain to Hayate.

"Aww, Fate-chan."Hayate laughed at me.

"You're ears are red, Fate-chan~" Suzuka innocently said. Causing me to hide my face more in embarrassment.

"You three, always acting when you have the chance."Our teacher chuckled, clapping. "It delays the class but I don't mind, it's always so fun to see the outcome. It's also nice to see Harlaown-san speaking out in class."He smiled at me before turning to face the rest of the class. "Let's get back to homeroom now, c'mon you two, back in your seats."He tells Hayate and Suzuka, who in turn nod and go back to their seats. Alisa shook her head slowly, disapproving of what had just happened while Nanoha and Yunno just giggle. I turn my head slightly to see what Ginga was doing, only to see she was just smiling worriedly at me again before turning to face the board.

I sighed after a while when things settled down finally. I groaned and lifted my head off of my table, staring out the window again. I didn't wanna face the class after that, I still feel a bit flustered.

 _'Ah.. I wonder how Kyoko-sensei and Teshima-sensei are doing with that guy...?'_ I look towards the school gates to see...

Blood... Lots of blood... The guy was still outside, still leaning on the gates. My eyes widened in surprise, I noticed a bit of blood around his mouth. Did he cough blood out? Wait, where are the teachers?

Maybe they went to get the nurse to check on him... It would be better to call an ambulence though right? And shouldn't they take him in to check if he's alright?

I don't get what's going on, I'm so confused right now. Like seriously.

Just then I felt my flip phone vibrate a bit. I pull it out to see that I just got a text from that guy. Komuro, Takashi?

 _'Hmm...?'_ I thought before opening the message to read. I couldn't just ignore it, the title of the Message was **IMPORTANT!**

It was bolded, capped, and even had explanation points at the end. If it was like that, I'm guessing it was something really important.

My eyes read along the line of the text I had gotten from Komuro, it said:

* * *

 _ **FROM: Takashi Komuro**_

 **Harlaown-san, get out of school now while you can! Someone was just murdered in front of the school gates!**

* * *

In front of the school gates..? I began to grow nervous, slowly looking towards the school gates again. The man was missing but the large pool of blood was still there. I looked closer to see some bloody foot prints that lead from the pool of blood, I hadn't noticed that before. When did that appear there...? I gulped hard and was going to text him back but the PA system cuts off my train of thought.

 _ **ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! AT THE PRESENT TIME, THERE IS A VIOLENT STRUGGLE OCCURRING ON THE PREMISES, STUDENTS STAY WITH YOUR TEACHERS AND FOLLOW THEIR INSTRUCTIONS! REPEAT, AT THE PRESENT TIME , THERE IS A VIOLENT STRUGGLE OCCURRING ON THE PREMISI-**_

There was a bit of struggle being heard, along with other sounds and such as the person speaking on the PA continued to say something else but instead.. these words came out:

 _ **GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!AH! AH, AHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! OW THAT HURTS!HELP!I'M GOING TO DIE!GAAHHHHH!-**_

I couldn't breathe after hearing that; it was so silent now as we all sit in our seats. All of us inwardly panicking. Some were able to contain the feeling, but others...

Turning my head, I watched as most of my classmates jump out of their seats and try to escape this tiny room, shoving and pushing each other out of the way. Almost everyone was rushing to get out of here and go home to safety. Understandable, it's natural to wanna run away after hearing something as terrifying as that. We even heard the sound of crunching at the end, that added points to our fear.

"F-Fate-chan."I hear Nanoha's voice calling out to me and turn quickly to see where she was, I saw a bit of her brown hair rushing out the door, along with short blonde hair... I'm assuming Yunno took Nanoha and ran off with her, if he doesn't take her to safety.. I swear to God, I will end him.

I noticed the classroom was growing more empty so I grab the people I know and quickly rush out of there. Instead of going to the crowded areas, I take them to an empty area so we could discuss what was happening for a bit. I at least wanted to discuss things to calm our emotions down so we won't panic and do anything rash.

I turn to see who I grabbed. Ginga, Hayate, Alisa, and Suzuka. Good, that's everyone I know in my grade. Besides Takashi and Kohta, they're in another class unfortunately..

As we were rushing to an empty area, I noticed from behind that there was screams for help. I turned a bit to see others being chased by other students. When caught the one chasing bites the one that was running. The act catching me by surprise.

We stopped running when in a far off classroom from where most screams are happening. I stood silently by the door at first to see if anyone followed us, listening for foot steps or any other sounds.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Fate had a serious expression on as the other four watched her silently. When she face them and motioned that it was clear, they began to panic. Especially Ginga, the blue haired girl hyperventalating a bit, that being bad.

"W-What is happening, what was that!?.."Hayate looked at Fate, a serious expression on her as she clutched at her uniform's sweater nervously.

"Hayate-chan, I know things are happening too quickly but calm down."Fate says slowly, wanting to stop her from stressing all of them out. "You all need to calm down, especially you Nakajima-san."She turned her attention to the other girl and walked towards her to hold her hand and try to calm her breathing. "Deep breaths okay? Deep breaths... Follow me."Fate inhaled and exhaled, wanting the other to follow to regulate the breathing.

Ginga held onto Fate's hand tightly as she followed her, she smiled at the blonde, her brows furrowed a bit. "Thank you Harlaown-san.."Ginga sighed heavily, still holding her hand. "Yagami-san is right though... What was that..?"She asked.

"It sounded like someone was being eaten on the PA system..."Alisa comments, a thoughtful look on her face.

"And not in a sexual way."Suzuka states, even in a serious situation like this she had a bit of a playful tone on her. Not wanting the group to get moody.

"We need to find Nanoha.."Fate says all of a sudden, after helping Ginga her thoughts fully turned towards finding Nanoha. "Scyra took her with him..."She growled a bit to herself.

"Fate, calm down, I'm sure he took her somewhere safe. If not we can kill him together."Alisa tells Fate, cracking her knuckles a bit.

"Alisa-chan is right actually, Nanoha says she's with Signum, Vita, and Shamal now."Suzuka comments, staring at her phone. She showed the tall blonde the text she just recieved from the said brunette.

"Oh, then let's go look for them!"Hayate nodded, saying that a bit too loudly. The outcome of that loud outburst, footsteps and groans from the outside of the door.

"Oh no."Fate turned to the door quickly and stared at it silently. Blocking Ginga, Hayate and Suzuka with the help of the other brawler in the group. Alisa, stood a strong stance infront of the three by Fate's side.

That continued until the sound passed.

"F-Fate-chan..."Hayate held onto Fate's back nervously, "S-Sorry..."She laughed softly. "So so sorry.."

"It's fine Hayate, try not to have anymore loud outbursts though..."Fate turned to face her. "We still don't know what we're up against though... What exactly are we hiding from..?"She thought about it, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Should we try looking?"Alisa suggested.

"That's risky idea, I think we can do that while going to where Nanoha is."Fate nods. "Killing two birds with one stone."

"Alright."Alisa just nodded.

"You're very determined to find your best friend, huh Harlaown-san."Ginga smiled at Fate's determination. "It's very admirable of you."She was still holding her hand, they've been holding hands since the start of the hand holding.

"Thank you."Fate nodded, not really noticing the intentions of that compliment. "Alright, Suzuka-chan text Nanoha and ask her where they are."

"For now, we should get a move on."Alisa nods and leads the way, slightly opening the door to see if it was safe outside.

"Is it safe out there?"Hayate asked curiously.

Alisa gave a thumbs up before walking out the door, the others following her. While walking out the door, Suzuka was texting Nanoha. Surprisingly to Fate, Suzuka didn't even have to look at the smart device to text.

It surprised her even more when Nanoha texted back quickly, not even a minute had passed. "Nanoha says they're headed to the Teacher's office right now, something about the nurse having a car to drive to safety."She explained a bit.

"A car?"Fate thought about it. "It might not be big enough for all of us..."She pointed out.

"That's what I thought."Ginga nodded. "We could at least try though, I think the teacher's office also contains keys to the field trip buses. We could use those." They started walking hesitantly towards the office. Being careful on the way there.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE**

 **Takashi's POV**

Before this whole panic in school began, I witnessed the murdering at the school gates and saw Teshima-sensei bite Kyoko-sensei. Totally fucking up my train of thoughts. The thing I did after that wasn't really planned... I just ran to class quickly to get my friends, dragging Rei and Hisashi along with me. Once again, I wasn't actually thinking. I tottaly forgot Saya and Kohta in there. Sorry...

At first Rei was against skipping class with me, I persuaded her though so it's all good now. Honestly everything was happening too quickly after that, the PA system going off with that terrifying announcement, the students rushing out of the classrooms quickly to try and go home. Hisashi getting bitten by a teacher all three of us know too well, going up to the roof and barricading ourselves from whatever those things are. More things were happening to quickly, all throughout our day. I had to...I had to kill Hisashi, arguing with Rei and deciding on what we were going to do now. Trust me, this shit wasn't as fast as it seems here. It was a LONGG fucking day.

We decided that we weren't gonna stay up on the roof forever and left the area, weapons in our hands. Not the fancy kind but simple things you can find in a Janitors closet. Next thing I know, we're finding our way out of the school building until a loud scream was heard. A voice all too familiar to me, I could hear something else. It sounded like a nail gun..?

I shrug off whatever thought I had and rushed towards the sound, Rei complained about this but shut her mouth and knew she couldn't continue her complaints. We all know I'm stubborn and won't give up on specific stuff.

When running towards there we bump into a bunch of 3rd year students, that Takamachi girl and that Scrya boy.

"Takamachi-san?"Rei looked at the girl surprised as we rushed.

"Miyamoto-chan.."That Nanoha girl greeted awkwardly towards the other as she ran, holding the hand of her 'boyfriend' I assumed.

When we got to where the scream was heard, we were ready to fight and kill whatever those things are. That's right, we were ready to actually kill. On our way down here we realized that persuading someone to not bite you is going to be effective at all, the only way out of harm is to fight back. We also realized, me and Rei, that if you hit them in the head they'll drop dead. Legit dead.

Our hands lower though when we see Kohta, Fate, and some other blonde girl taking care of things there. Fighting off whatever was there, Kohta using a gas powered nail gun, the other blonde girl using a tennis racket and Fate using... a metal baton!? What in the world, since when did she have that. Although, she was doing really good with it... As if she was a trained cop, going to school undercover.

"Testarossa!"I hear one of the 3rd years call out.

"Fate-chan!"

 **Fate's POV**

While on our way to the teacher's office, Alisa picked up a tennis racket to fight off those things we researched about while traveling. I realized that these things were just like those monsters in the movies...zombies. They all figured that out after a while, so we knew how to handle things properly now.

Killing those zombies was the only solution for survival.

We needed to test a few things out though... like if their heads are their actual weaknesses, that might just be a myth and their actual weakness is somewhere else. Luckily for us, the perfect opportunity to try things out came up when we heard a loud scream.

We all quickly ran towards the scream and saw that it was that pink haired girl from this morning and Hirano-san, the boy fighting off about 15 of the undead while the girl in the corner, about to get bitten.

I was quick to move first, pulling out a little something from Lindy and knocking the dead girl straight in the head. Alisa watching first to see if the said weakness was correct... I risked myself a bit for jumping in like that but better saving her than not saving her.

We all slightly sighed in relief when the body didn't get back up, it encouraged myself and Alisa to help Kohta now. Even Ginga helped out sometimes, warning me and Alisa of unnoticed attacks...

 _'Thank God Lindy-san gave me a metal baton to carry around.'_ I thought to myself silently as I swung the weapon and hit one of those dead guys in the head hard, knocking him into two more. We we're almost done with the rest. Just a few more and we'll be done...

"Testarossa-san!"

"Fate-chan!"I hear familiar voices and turn to look. It was Nanoha with another group of people, I know everyone in the group except for three females. One blonde, another had light brown hair and the last one had purple-ish hair... How interesting... Let's not get distracted now, focus on what's happening right now or else something bad might-

A loud sound caught my attention, the sound from behind me. I quickly turn around to see one of 'them' behind me but he wasn't moving at all. His body then dropped to the ground, showing me the pink headed girl I saved recently.

"T-There... N-Now we're even.."She stuttered out, holding a trophy in her hands. I guess she used that as a weapon.

After a while we were done fighting those things and were now in the teacher's office. Kohta gaurding the door while we all rest in there. I turn to face Nanoha who was walking towards me.

"Fate-chan~"She hugged me tightly, causing me to blush a bit.

"Nanoha.. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"I asked her in a worried tone, I noticed Hayate rolled her eyes at what was happening here but shrugged it off and focused on Nanoha again.

"I'm okay Fate-chan, Yunno-kun kept me safe."Nanoha tells me, I turn to look at Yunno, who in turned waved slightly at me, a small smile on his face. I fakely smiled back but we all know I didn't wanna do that. "Are you hurt anywhere Fate-chan?"She asked me suddenly.

"Of course she is."Hayate giggled. "Fate-chan is unstable right now~"She points out.

"Excuse me?"I look at Hayate slightly confued and scared, she wasn't gonna blurt out anything serious right? Right!?

"Why wouldn't she be unstable?"Hayate shrugs. " Her best friend is safe and with her right now, she should be mentally unstable right now, not prepared at all for the amount of happiness overflowing in to her~~"She purred. I sighed heavily in relief and took a seat, holding my chest.

Thank God she didn't confess my crush for Nanoha. Or confess that i'm a... lesbian? I still don't know what term to use for myself.. It's confusing.

"Pardon me, but.."I turn my head to see the purple haired girl talk. Her voice calm and polite as she talked to us. "I suggest we get to know each other?"She smiled kindly. I stared at her smiling face a bit and felt my heart skip a bit for a second there.

 _'What the heck..?'_

"Good idea Busujima-san."Signum commented from behind as she helped Shamal pass water bottles out to all of us. The water bottles being from the fridge.

"Ahmm... Alright, let's get to know each other." Hayate nodded, staring at the purple haired beauty in awe too. This girl seems like a strong woma- is that a bokken in her hand? That is so cool... She's cool too.

"So? Who wants to go first...?"

* * *

 **Me:Stopping here for now, out of tiredness and pain. Classes are tiring me out man, I hateee itttt.. Ughhhhhggg...**

 **Saya:Oh suck it up.**

 **Me:Yea yea, I know... And lookie everyone, I made it so Saya doesn't seem useless in here y'know? And honestly, I didn't really follow the original stories specifics as you can see. Wanted to try using my imagination a bit for some parts.**

 **Hayate:We saw~ Very nice lolol~~**

 **Me:Thanks Thanks~~ Like, Follow, Review~ Do whatever you'd like~~ Hahah~~ And sorry if it seemed rushed, I needed to rush it a bit because I had to go to sleep already or else I'll be sleepy during welding class and burn my skin by accident because of the sleepyness. I hope you all understand~ Moving on~**

 **Hayate:Moving onto the usual?~~**

 **Me:Of course~~~**

 **Me & Hayate: Bye-niii~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**What did I do to deserve this?**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Introductions**

* * *

 **Author & Cast:**

 **Me:Back with another chapter of this crappyness~~~~**

 **Hayate:Oh wow... ~rolls eyes~ how kind of you.**

 **Me:Oh shush Hayate-chan~~ Aiight, now for the thingy. Who wants to do it?~~**

 **Hayate:Of course it's gonna be me-**

 **Vita:That 'thing' owns nothing, enjoy the story... ~boringly states~**

 **Hayate:~Gasp~ Vita-chan!**

 **Vita:Wwwhhhaatt? ~groans~ If things continued like that, the story would be delayed even longgerrr.**

 **Me:She has a great point~~ Point for the short one!~**

 **Vita:Damn you!**

 **Me:Calm down, I'm pretty short to- haha, jk jk, I'm average height lol~~**

 **Hayate:You better start running Otaku-kun, Vita-chan's getting her hammer.**

 **Me:Oh my...! ~dashes off quickly to the unknown~**

* * *

 **Fate's POV**

"So who wants to go first...?"I ask curiously, looking around the room. Hayate rose her hand, of course... She's usually that one person who can help get rid of heavy tension. "Go ahead, Hayate-chan."

"My name is Hayate Yagami, Mistress for all and a 2nd year here in Fujimi~"Hayate gave a thumbs up. "My girlfriend is Fate here and we've been dating for 20+ years now~"

"That bullshit you just spewed out of your mouth disgusts me, your math is all wrong!"The pinkette from before comes in, wearing glasses this time. Surprising a few. "At least fix it.."She crossed her arms.

"T-Takagi.. Y-You're wearing glasses..."Kohta pointed out shyly. The pinkette heard him and glared.

"So what?"She said harshly, causing even me to flinch. "My contacts were bothering me..."She shrugged a bit.

"N-Nothing's wrong i-it's just that you look r-really nice with them.."Kohta panicked a bit there, clenching onto the bag he was lugging around.

"W-Wha-, m-moving on!"The other slightly blushed from the short boy's compliment and turned to look at Hayate. "You, go choose someone to go next.."She demanded.

"Hmph!"Hayate pouted, taking a seat by me. She was annoyed by the girl's attitude but stayed calm, not wanting her cousins to scold her. "Why don't you go next then!"She pointed at the pink headed girl.

"Fine.." The girl held her head up high, showing a bit of strength. "My name is Saya Takagi, I'm a 2nd year student here as well but am smarter than all of you combined.."She states in confidence, a grin on her face.

"Oh yea?"Nanoha crossed her arms, glaring at the girl. "I bet Fate-chan can beat you."

Saya turned to me fully, a bit awkward. "D-Do you think so..?"She asked me, her eyes averted as her cheeks go a bit red. "Do you think you're smarter than me?..."

"I-"

"Listen pinky, Fate-chan may not be the smartest education wise!"Hayate calls out all of a sudden, not even letting me speak. "But she has street smarts all thanks to her mother!~"She purred, her voice a bit to loud.

"Y-Yagami-san."Ginga called out, holding up her finger to her lips. "Shhh.."she motioned for the girl to lower her voice.

"A-Ah, sorry.."Hayate laughed nervously.

"Uhmm..."I realized something and spoke up to try and grab everyone's attention. It actually worked, by the way. Everyone was looking at me, except for Takashi and the light brown headed girl, the two were watching the TV intently. "Honestly, before we introduce ourselves, shouldn't we discuss the matter at hand?"I point out politely.

"Oh my, that's right."The purple haired girl realized that too. "I apologize for trying to get everyone off topic."She looked to me. "I should've waited for the right moment."

"A-Ah no.."I stuttered out a bit, blushing. "It's alright.."I nodded slowly. "It's natural to want to know about new people you've just met."

"Everyone, l-look.."Takashi commented, his voice wavering a bit as we all turn our heads to what they were looking at.

It was the TV, a woman on it. Talking about...something...

 _ **Due to Large Numbers of Riots Through out the country, the goverment has been forced to Re-think their emergency policy, However when questioned on the ability of the ability of the self-defense force to maintain public order representatives would not...**_

"The news?"I hear Vita's voice, it grew silent after she spoke as we all focused our attention on the screen.

 _ **..Comment. The local death toll has already surpassed 1, Pre-Fectural Governor is going to make a speech directed to those evacuated he...**_ In the background were people pushing corpses on gurneys, into amubulances. _**Oh!, Just In! The police have made an announcement! The still don't know what to make of the current situation..**_

 _'The police... Lindy-san...'_ My thoughts fill with images of my mother as the corpses in the background began to rise and attack the people pushing the gurneys. Causing the woman and the cameraman to panic as well and try to get away.

That causing the screen to go blank.

"Is that a-all?"I turned to look at Takashi speak, "Why aren't they showing more!?"

"Hmnn..."I turn to look at Shamal now who had spoken up. " If more were to be shown on this channel it could cause people to grow more fearful of what is going on at this moment, that fear could cause chaos and chaos could destroy the order of society."She says with a thoughtful look.

"Ah, I understand what you're trying to say Shamal."Signum nodded, crossing her legs as she listened in.

"I don'tt!"The older blonde woman sitting by the purple haired girl whimpered.

"Ughh..! She's saying something bad might happen!"Saya dumbed it down for her.

Takashi,without saying a word to us, took the remote and began changing the channels to see what else was on.

"This can't be r-right..."The light-brown headed girl trembled. "There's still somewhere that's okay...right?"She asked, turning to face all of us.

"Miyamoto-san, you are completely wrong."Saya sighed, as if she was getting tired of our stupidity. I inwardly sighed at this girl's attitude like Hayate.

"Hey! Don't talk like that, it's rude to tell someone they're wrong like that!"Alisa spoke up. "At least sugar-coat it!"

"There's no time to sugar coat things in this type of situation!"Saya says in a strong tone.

"Alisa-chan, she's kind of right."Suzuka placed a hand on the hot-tempered girl's shoulder, calming her down a bit. " This thing.. we seem to have a pandemic on our hands."

"Finally, someone who understands."Saya sighed in relief. "This.. 'infection' apparently spreads like wild-fire from what I saw here in school. By now, the rest of the world could be affected as badly as us..."she picked up the bottle of water she was handed and took a sip from it.

"I don't understand, is it influenza?"Ginga asked, getting in the conversation.

"No."Shamal shook her head. "It seems more like the Spanish Flu or the Black Death."

"Exactly."Saya nods.

"Did they figure out a way to stop that?"Vita asked, crawling onto Signum's lap and sitting there. Turning to face Shamal, she was educated on this type of stuff. Saya, Ginga and the teacher should know this stuff too.

"They tried many things to stop the disease, a lot of people died but it stopped suddenly. People develpoed an immunity to it."The blonde teacher comments, resting her chin on her hand.

"But here...People who die come back to life and start attacking everyone..."Kohta comments, looking out the window.

"So you're saying there's no way of stopping it?"Vita grumbled, growing annoyed by this by now.

"Oh! When hot their muscles will rot and fall of their bones!"The blonde teacher suggests.

"How would that happen?"Yunno asked, holding Nanoha's hand as they sat close to each other. I saw that once and never turned back to look at them, yet the image is still stuck in my head and it stung my heart everytime I thought about it.

"It'll take about twenty days till they turn into skeletons in summer, but it's winter now so..."The older woman realized her mistake and rubbed the back of her neck, giggling nervously. "H-Haha sorry..."

"It's alright sensei."I nodded, smiling at her awkwardly.

"W-We don't even know if they'll start rottening.."Kohta pointed out while polishing is nail gun. Hmm.. That's pretty cool of him, I nodded to myself.

"They're dead now, so a cure is out of the question."Shamal sighed.

Silence then filled the rooms air now.

"L-Let's move on and think of our escape method."Signum coughed out, finding the silence a bit awkward and tense.

"We already know our escape vehicle would be one of the field trip buses since there are so many of us."Takashi nodded. "We just need to get out of her safely and to the bus.."He shrugged. "Simple as that."

"I guess we can go back to introductions then."Ginga giggled a bit. "I'll go next. My name is Ginga Nakajima. Like Yagami-san, I'm a 2nd year here in Fujimi. It's a pleasure to meet you all."She smiled warmly.

"Let us just go in a circle then."Signum nodded. It fitted perfectly actually, since Hayate was sitting by Saya and Saya was close to Ginga. Next after Ginga was Nanoha and Yunno.

"I guess we're next, huh?"Yunno smiled at Nanoha. "My name is Yunno Scrrya, I'm in the same grade as them."He stated.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi."Nanoha greeted everyone. "I'm in my 2nd year here."she nodded, smiling at everyone awkwardly. It was cute though, her awkward smil- ugh... stop it Fate. Control yourself...

Moving on from them...

"My name is Vita Yagami, I'm Hayate's cousin and am a 3rd year student here."Vita greeted from Signum's lap. People who didn't know her looked very surprised at her actual age but kept quiet. Their expressions weren't unnoticed though. "Yea yea! I look younger than my actual age..."She grumbled more as Signum patted her back.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, My name is Signum Yagami, another one of Hayate's cousins and another 3rd year student."Signum bowed her head slightly to show some respect.

"My name is Shamal Yagami, Hayate's cousin too and another 3rd year student."Shamal greeted, after her was Suzuka and Alisa.

"My names Alisa Bannings."Alisa simply said. "Me and Suzuka-chan are 2nd year students."she stated, wanting things to move quickly.

"As she said, I'm a 2nd year student."Suzuka giggled. "It's nice to meet you, My name is Suzuka Tsukimura."she waved slightly.

"I'm Rei Miyamoto, I'm a 2nd year student. From to Soujutsu club."The light brown headed girl said after Suzuka spoke.

"Takashi Komuro, same grade as her."Takashi motioned to Rei. "He's the same."He looked to Kohta who in turn nodded.

"I-I'm Kohta H-Hirano by the way."Kohta says nervously. We then turn to the blonde woman by him.

"Oh!~ My names Shizuka Marikawa, I'm the school's nurse."The blonde greeted happily, excited that it was her turn to speak as she bounced on her seat. "It's nice to meet you all~"

I quickly turn my attention from her to the purple haired girl. I wanted to know her name ever since I saw her, I don't know why. I just did...

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Fate's gesture didn't go unnoticed, Hayate grinned a bit and found a chance to loosen everyone up again.

"Ahem.."Hayate coughed a bit before Saeko could speak. "Geez.. Fate-chan, you turned your attention on her so fast, eager to get a name?~"Hayate purred, motiong to Saeko.

Fate blushed brightly and fidgeted around uncomfortablly when all eyes went to her. Even the said person they were talking about was looking at her, smiling a bit.

"Hayate-chan, stop trying to embarrass Fate-chan."Nanoha crossed her arms. "She just wants to hurry things up so we can leave.."She says, denying the idea of Fate being eager to want to know someone.

"Calm down Nanoha-chan, you already have a boyfriend."Hayate shrugged. "Fate-chan is in desperate need for some lady lovin-!?"She covered her mouth quickly, shocked at what she just said. Not many people know Fate's into women... Actually.. Hayate is the only one who knew in her group of friends...

"Testarossa, you're... into girls?"Signum asked, her face actually lighting up instead of showing disgust. Even Saya's face lightened up when she heard that. A few faces actually, some were surprised and some amused by this.

"H-Hayate-chan!"Fate whimpered, looking at Hayate in shock too. Her face turning 50 shades of red.

"S-Sorry Fate-chan, it slipped out!"Hayate panicked.

"So are you?"Takashi asked, interested in knowing about his friend's sexuality.

"S-Stop, she was gonna introduce herself before Hayate interrupted."Fate changed topic while motioning to Saeko. Saeko chuckled a bit and bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Saeko Busujima, I'm a senior (3rd year) here and am in the kendo club with Signum-san."she continued to smile. "Now it's your turn."She looked at Fate, she was the only one left before they were all finished with intro.

"A-Ah right.."Fate nodded and took a deep breath before speaking. "My name i-is Fate T. H-Harlaown. I'm a 2nd year student here at Fujimi Academy and am in basketball.."she nodded slowly. "It's nice to meet you all..."She bowed her head slightly to show some respect.

"You're that popular girl all my patients/helpers talk about when they're in here sometimes."Shizuka commented in awe. "No wonder they talk about you, you're a looker~"She purred. Nanoha gave a small grunt, causing Yunno to turn to her curiously.

"?"Yunno eyed his girlfriend.

"What?"Nanoha shrugged. "Something was in my throat."was her excuse.

"Ahem.."Saya spoke up. "Harlaown-san... Y-You're Lindy Harlaown's daughter correct?"She asked, staring at Fate.

"Ahmm. Yes, in a way."Fate nodded slowly, wondering why she was asking. She then thought about the names that were just said in the room and realized something. "T-Takagi...Miyamoto...a-and.. Busujima!"She pointed at the three with whom she called out.

"Yes?"Rei looked confused at the taller blonde.

"Is something the matter Harlaown-san?"Saeko asked too now, confused as well.

"W-Well, nothing is wrong in particular.."Fate shook her head quickly. "I-It's just that my uhmm... mother was talking to me this morning about meeting your fathers and possibly you three."She scratched at her cheek sheepishly, smiling nervously at the three girls. "Hold on, Takagi-san... You know Lindy-san?"

"Of course I do. My father uhm.. brought her up in a conversation and talked to me about how she had a daughter worthy of my presence."Saya crossed her arms and looked another direction, blushing brightly. "Lucky you.."

"Excuse me?"Nanoha scoffed. "You should be the one feeling lucky right now.."She crossed her own arms. Saya glared at the brunette, a bit of tension growing between the two.

"Nanoha-chan , calm your jealousy down. Just because Fate-chan is getting it on doesn't mean you should cock-block it."Hayate laughed at her friends reaction.

"I am not cock-blocking anything!"Nanoha pouted. "I-I just... If she's gonna be 'getting it on' with anyone, it should be someone other than her!"She pointed accusingly at Saya. "Don't try her Fate-chan.."She looked to the nervous blonde now.

"Excuse you!"Saya stood up from her seat. "First of all, what's wrong with her.. 'g-getting it on' with me?! Second of all, it's not your decision so don't listen to her Harlaown-san!"She turned to Fate too now.

"She can listen to whoever she wants to listen to!" Nanoha got out of her seat now, glaring at the pinkette. Things were getting a bit too loud now.

"U-Uhm, I-I-"Fate was cut off for the billionth time again.

"Let me cut you off for a bit Fate-san."Takashi spoke up. "We need to focus here, let's bring it back a bit okay?"He sighed in frustration as Saya took her seat again, Nanoha too. "You both need to calm down and shut your mouths, you're gonna get us caught."He tells them.

"Whatever.."Saya crossed her arms, frustrated by Nanoha. The brunette being the same but had the comfort of her boyfriend, unlike Saya who was single.

"F-Fate-san.."Kohta spoke up. "Y-Your mother knows Miyamoto-san, Busujima-senpai and Takagi-san's dads?"Kohta looked to Fate who in turn nodded.

"My mother works with Miyamoto-san's father and I believe she's good friends with all three men."Fate says with a thoughtful look. "I just found out about them this morning when she told me your father wanted to meet me."She turned to look at Rei, smiling gently at her. "She just brought up meeting them and their daughters, as if it was a-... uhhh.. n-nevermind.."Fate blushed.

No one asked about what she was going to say since it was pretty obvious what she thought about. Saya internally agreed with her though since that part was kind of true.

"Meeting my Father?"Saeko chuckled. "He's not in Japan right now though, my Father's somewhere else at the moment. Hopefully he's alright." She smiled weakily, thinking about the man.

"Don't worry Busujima-senpai, I'm sure he's okay."Fate commented, causing the older girl to look up at her. "He must be a powerful man if you're like this."

"What do you mean Harlaown-san?"Saeko stared curiously.

"I mean, y-you're just so... strong and skilled."Fate fidgetted around, uncomfortable by the looks she was getting from others. She felt some glaring but also felt a strong stare.

It was Hayate. Fate stared back at the girl to notice she was grinning widely. Hayate was proud of her tall friend.

"Thank you for your kind words Harlaown-san."Saeko nodded, touched by Fate's words. A bit.

"Moving on, we need to get going before it gets dark." Vita looked out the window. "I don't wanna be runnin' around in the dark while those things are roamin'."She shrugged and got off of Signum's lap.

"Alright, let's discuss our formation and get going. We should also discuss what we've noticed about the enemy and see if we can easily pass them without getting into any trouble."Signum stood up now, stretching her arms.

"This is where I step in."Saya comments, dusting her skirt after getting up too. "Here's what we're doing.."She started, looking around at everyone.. As if they were her pawns..

She just had to figure out who her other chess pieces are...

* * *

 **Me:Honestly, I was suppose to update this earlier but had to go out because my Family wanted to watch Jurrasic World lolol.**

 **Fate:How was it?**

 **Me:It was a good movie, I love all the dinosaurs man.. so good~~**

 **Hayate:Good for you c:**

 **Me:Of course of course. Anywho, so.. there's some tension in here between Nanoha and Saya lolol.**

 **Hayate:I'm pretty sure there was always tension between the two. We can cut the air with a knife with those two around lol.**

 **Saya & Nanoha: ~Standing right there, glaring at Hayate~**

 **Hayate:Oh...Whoops...**

 **Me:Run bitch, run!**

 **Hayate:~Dashes off quickly~**

 **Nanoha:~Chases after her angrily~ Hayate-chan!**

 **Saya:I'm not running after an idiot like a fool...**

 **Me:Ohhhhh..**

 **Hayate:~stops running to look at Saya~ Ooh shiett..**

 **Nanoha:~stops in track and turns to face Saya~ Excuse me? What did you just say?**

 **Saya:I'm pretty sure you heard me if you stopped. Don't ask me to repeat myself if you already heard. ~shrugs~**

 **Me:Saya-chan, stop now before you die. ~pats Saya's back~ Fate-chan, go calm your wife down then come back here and talk to girlfriend#3 about why you shouldn't piss your wife off.**

 **Fate:Uhmm... okay. ~confused but goes along with things~**

 **Me:Hayate-chan, thank Saya-chan for saying those things. It stopped Nanoha from killing you lol.**

 **Hayate:I know, thank god Saya was here to say that.**

 **Saya:Of course, but I didn't say that to save you. I said that to point out how foolish she was being to chase after something so useless.**

 **Hayate:~shocked~ How could you! ~runs away crying~**

 **Me:Fate-chan, clean up on aisle Hayate! Anyways, I hoped ya'll enjoyed this. I'll try to work on the next chapter sooner, when I have time. So... Byeee-niii~~~ ~turns to Saya~**

 **Saya:What?**

 **Me:~sighs, shaking head slowly~**

 **Saya:What did I do?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Escape

**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**

* * *

 **Me:Another chapter coming through~~ ~(owo~)**

 **Hayate:Hmm... Your timing is a bit controlled this time, before it was all over the place.**

 **Me:That's cuz before I was winging everything and anything lol. Can't be helped, it was middle school. Now that I'm in highschool, timing is everything honestly. Well in my view it's everything, I gotta be time-oriented now a days.**

 **Fate:I'm so proud of you Otaku-kun. (TTATT)**

 **Me:Oh calm your tits Fate-chan~ Anywho, who wants to say the words today?**

 **Rei:I'll do it since I'm gonna be a big part in the next chapter.. ~reading script~ Otaku-kun owns nothing, we hope you all enjoy this. ~waves to audience~**

 **Me:Rei-chan will have big parts ~nods slowly~ Fate-chan of course has big parts too lol since she's the MC.**

 **Saya:That's pretty obvious... The story IS about her love live, an apocalypse is just bonus points apparently.**

 **Me:Shush up, you have your parts too y'know?**

 **Saya:Of course I know, I can read y'know ~motions to script~**

 **Me:~rolls eyes~ Yes yes, now moving onto the chapter lol.**

* * *

 **Takashi's POV**

"Takagi... Are you sure this is a right formation?"I asked curiously, nervous about how she chose things.

"Your planning is questionable..."Takamachi agreed with me on this. I'm pretty sure a lot of people agreed with me on this.

"What's wrong with my planning?"Saya asked, glaring at me and then Nanoha.

"Well, not much.."I shrugged a bit. "I was just wondering why Yagami-san is leading us.."I pointed to Hayate Yagami, who was in front of me. Besides me was Fate. We formed a type of spaced- out diamond in the formation, people with weapons on the outside while the rest stayed in the middle. Hayate leading and Kohta in the back.

"Hmm..."Fate hummed and thought about it. She placed a hand on Hayate's shoulder, making the already nervous girl jump a bit. "I think Hayate-chan can do it, she's a good leader honestly."The blonde smiled at the short haired girl, causing her to calm down a bit from what I could tell. "Good idea Takagi-san.."Fate turned a bit to face Saya, the girl standing behind Shizuka-sensei, who was behind us.

"D-Don't look at me and face forward.."Saya averted her eyes, looking down in embarrassment. Well, that's unusual of her to do... Then again, it's Harlaown-san, not really surprising now since I learned quite a bit about her from this morning and a few minutes ago.

"Ah, right."Fate nodded and looked ahead seriously as Hayate leads us out of the lounge. Before moving on, I saw Hayate's face lighten up a bit as she turned to us.

"Okay, I know what I'm doing now."Hayate tells us. "It's just like one of my video games."She purred, giving us a thumbs up, "Except.. we only have one life.."She smiled nervously now.

"Don't think about it like that Hayate-chan."Fate cheered a bit. Marikawa-sensei joined in and encouraged our 'leader.'

"You got this Yagami-san~"Marikawa cheered softly, leaning on Fate a bit as the two blondes gave the shorter girl a thumbs up.

"R-Right."Hayate nodded. "We don't really need to fight any of them from what we learned before hand in the lounge. So try not to get into anything serious unless needed."She said in a serious tone. She's right, we talked about what we learned about those 'things' after introductions. From what Takagi said, apparently they're blind but can still hear us, and they have inhumane strength. "From what I can tell by the formation Takagi-chan put us in, I lead the way with Fate-chan and Taka-kun behind me and then Marikawa-sensei.."

 _'Taka-kun? I don't remember giving her permission to call me that...'_ I heard Rei and Saya's stiffled laughs from behind and glared at them both before looking back at Hayate.

"This formation is a good way of protecting the weaponless but I think there's a whole 'nother reason why it's like this."Hayate then looked out the window, "When we go outside, it's bound to be crowded with zombs. So when out there, the ones on the outside will spread out a bit, leaving space for the ones in the middle to run easily and safely while in the protective circle."

"She got it."Saya nodded her head, proud of her choice.

"Fate-chan and Taka-chan, you two have to really pay attention though. Unlike the others."Hayate looked at the two. "Takagi-chan put you two in the front because she wants you two to protect me, Marikawa-sensei and herself. The rest can handle protecting the others but we're short on people with weapons so.. yea."She giggled, "Good luck~"

 _'God I'm so surprised, I thought she was useless and playful?'_ I thought, staring in surprise at the girl, looking back I saw other faces were surprised too that Hayate could take charge like that and figure things out quickly. "Alright, I understand why Takagi put me in the front but is there a reason why Harlaown-san is up here too? Why not Busujima-senpai?"

Saya was about to speak to me but Hayate beat her to it, "Takagi-chan already knows a bit of Fate-chan's background, she's a formidable opponent for the zombs. More than Busujima-senpai."

"Oh my god..."Alisa Bannings commented. "It's like she's a different person.."She rubbed her head in frustration now, "Can we get a move on already, the talking is not really helping. I'm pretty sure the sun is setting right now.."She motions to the window, impatient in my view.

"Alright Alright. Let's go."Hayate cheered, excited as she started walking. We all follow her at a rhythm and kept the beat to keep silent and such so we wouldn't have to worry too much about the zombs.

* * *

 **Fate's POV**

It was at that point where we reached the staircases that lead us to the hallway where the entrance doors are. There was a huge problem though... A large crowd of 'them' fill the hallway, it was scary in all honestly.

"What do we do now..?"Takashi asked from beside me as we look to Hayate and then Saya.

"We test out the being blind theory."Saya looked down there, a terrified expression on her face.

"Shall I go test it?"I asked curiously. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"I was confused, is there a reason they're looking at me like that.

"Are you sure, Harlaown-san?"Busujima-senpai asked me curiously. I nodded a bit and was gonna go down the stairs only to be jerked back a bit by a hand. I turned to see Takashi pulling me back.

"Are you kidding me?"Takashi grinned nervously at me.

"No not really, Komuro-san i'm just gonna test if they're actually blind or not. On our way here we didn't really test it and we just believed what Takagi-san said from her experience beforehand."I point out to him.

"I get it but at least let me go down with you."Takashi suggests.

I couldn't help but smile a bit as I nodded and led him down the stairs, our hands still connected. When down there we just stood there silently as 'they' pass us. This still didn't prove anything so I decide to walk in front of one and see if he'll see me... He didn't. So Saya's theory is right.

I felt Takashi squeeze my hand a bit, getting my attention. I look to him and saw him looking at an abandoned shoe on the ground. I then followed his gaze when he looked up at the lockers close by. I turn back to him and gave a slight nod. Takashi picked the shoe up, releasing my hand and he aimed at the lockers.

Hopefully he doesn't hit any of 'them.' I watch him quietly, he then threw the shoe hard. Takashi throws it and to our luck, it gets to the lockers, hitting it hard.

I sigh in relief as 'they' all crowd to where the sound was. We turn quickly and motion for everyone to come down already. They all hurry down silently. We were successful on rushing out the exit door without getting noticed at all. When we were outside, Kohta and Alisa shut the doors quietly so we wouldn't have to worry much about our backs.

"This is where we spread out a bit.."Hayate comments as we all look around, nervous when we see the whole area was full of 'them', although they were spread out a bit so we were fine for now. "We run on three..."She says all of a sudden as people get in position.

"One.." I grip my metal baton and look ahead, I felt a hand snake around my own and turn to see Marikawa-sensei holding my hand. She was shaking, she must be scared.

"Two..."I squeeze her hand softly, to reassure her a bit. Smiling down at the older woman to feel she was calming down. I then turn ahead quickly to pay attention.

"Three...!"Hayate says softly yet loud enough for all of us to hear as we all began running towards the large bus. I held Marikawa-sensei's hand still as we ran and helped Takashi protect the three we were focused on protecting.. Helping the others when needed too though.

 **No one's POV**

Nanoha watched silently as her best friend held hands with the busty nurse. Growling inwardly as they continued to run. Her grip on Yunno's hand grew loose as they ran now.

"N-Nanoha? What's wrong?"Yunno felt this and was confused.

"It's nothing..."Nanoha shook her head, smiling at him. A bit on the fake side as Alisa protected her and Yunno from upcoming danger.

"Uhm.. Excuse me, less talk-y more walk-y."Alisa shoved the two a bit to get them to go faster so they could keep up with the others.

Takashi and Fate get Hayate, Shizuka and Saya to the bus safely, letting Shizuka get on first to start up the bus. The others got in too now, not all of them though. Four stayed outside still, clearing the buses' way a bit. Saeko, Fate, Kohta and Takashi were still out of the bus and killing the things in their way.

"Alright, I think that's enough. Let's get inside now and-"Saeko was cut off when yelling was heard.

"Wait! Please, wait for us!"A man's voice was heard, the four turn their heads to see a group of people running their way.

"Who is that?"Takashi wondered silently to himself, growing frustrated a bit.

"Are we ready to go?"Shizuka asked, getting herself used to the bus so she could drive comfortably.

"Hold on a minute Sensei."Hayate tells her, sitting besides her in the front seat while staring out the window.

"We're not saving him!"Rei butts in all of a sudden, her face full of rage as she stood behind the short haired girl. "Shidou is a man who's better off dead!"She tells them.

"Shidou... from class 3-A."Saeko said with a thoughtful look, still off the bus as they listened to Rei conversate with Hayate.

"Miyamoto-chan, what in the world are you saying?!" Hayate was indeed surprised.

Fate sighed a bit, she pushes Takashi, Kohta and Saeko into the bus gently. "Excuse me for being a bit forceful here, I just needed you three on the bus first."She smiled a bit before going to Rei and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Miyamoto-san, I understand you dislike Shidou-sensei.. I don't know why and don't need to know why if you're not comfortable telling me but... he's leading a group of people here who may have pure intentions."She says calmly, actually calming the girl down a bit.

"Fine..."Rei sighed and took a seat, ready to leave as she crossed her arms.

"If not then we can just kick them off the bus and leave them dead." Alisa shrugged, taking a seat by Suzuka.

Fate rolled her eyes a bit, expecting that from the other blonde as she looked outside.

"Is everyone even going to fit on this bus?"Saya wondered a bit as she looked around the bus to see if they could.

While doing that, Takashi watched the group run their way with Kohta by him. The chubby boy at the window shooting off any of 'them' that got too close.

"Fate-san.."Takashi nudged the taller girl a bit after noticing something, getting her attention. He then motioned to the other teacher with his eyes. The man allowing his students to run ahead of him. Apparently one of the students had fallen and had sprained their ankle, so Shidou was going to... 'help' him.

Fate sighs heavily again, she glanced to Hayate to see what her plan was. "What should we do now Hayate-chan? There's an injured student and that man doesn't look like he's gonna help the weak."

"Hmm...Go Fate-chan!"Hayate called out. "You're the fastest here out of everyone!~"She complemented, looking back at the blonde girl with a wink.

"Hayate-chan, you can't just-"Nanoha started but was cut off.

"She's right, Harlaown-san."Saya caught Fate's attention more than the other brunette. "You are the fastest so you can save him, but think about the outcome of this honorable save."

Fate just nodded as she tied her hair up into a neat ponytail quickly and put her metal weapon away. She then took her school uniforms jacket off and pulled her sleeves up, seeing as the group was still a bit far away. She'd know she was gonna sweat up a storm.

Now with the other group of survivors. Shidou stood close to his injured student as the others run to safety.

"Sensei!"Shidou's student calls out to him, pained and terrified of what was going to happen. "I-I twisted my ankle.."He grabbed the man's leg in pain, wanting him to help.

"Is that so?"Shidou looked worried. "Oh my, I guess this is where we part ways then~"He then smiled widely at the younger. His expression then changed to annoyed as he kicked the boy straight in the face, getting him off his leg. That didn't stop there though, Shidou thought that since the boy was already dead meat... He might as well beat him up more for the 'monsters' to eat easily.

"Hey!"Fate's voice was heard as she pulled the man away from the boy. She glared at him, her glare full of hate now as she picked the boy up and carried him.

"I-I can't...see..."The boy wheezed out, his voice raspy as he trembled furiously.

"Please, don't talk. Just trust me as your eyes, I'll bring you to the bus.."Fate tells him, her voice calm and steady yet her emotions all mixed because of the older man. She then turned to Shidou as he stood there, nervous.

"You'd better hurry before you're left behind..."Fate spat out and ran back towards the bus, dodging 'them.' She was a bit slower this time thought since she had heavy luggage to carry around. Shidou barely kept up with the blonde's speed as she makes it onto the bus with the man following her.

Takashi shuts the door, "Drive sensei, drive!"He looks to the blonde woman quickly. Shizuka nodded, beginning to panic because she was still a bit uncomfortable with this. Not only that but there was still a bit of 'them' roaming around in front of the bus.

"Sensei, calm down and focus on getting us out of here. Think of this as if it was your car and don't think of them as humans..."Hayate tells the older woman, getting a nod from her as the blonde hit the gas and drove.

"T-They're not humans anymore... T-They're not humans!"Shizuka continued to tell herself that as she rams the school gates down and gets them on the road safely. Making a hard turn so they don't just drive off the street.

While that was happening Fate put the boy down and was kneeling to his level, "Shamal-san."She turned to the older girl, hoping she could help with this. The boy was badly beaten because of the older man.

Shamal quickly made it to Fate's side, checking the boy's well being. She shook her head slowly after a while, sadness on her face. "Too much blood was lost, there's no way we can save him if we have no equipment." She tells the other blonde silently as Shidou began to talk.

Fate grunted, she slammed her fist onto the chair in frustration and then stood up. She took her bloodied shirt off and covered the boy with it. Luckily she decided to wear a black low cut tank top under there.

"You saved us."Shidou started, sighing in relief. "Is Busujima-san the one in charge here?"

"We don't have anyone like that here, although Yagami-san had great leadersh-"Saeko was cut off by the man who stood in front of her.

"That's unacceptable, in order to survive this, a leader is absolutely necessary."Shidou shook his head slowly in disappointment.

"You're going to regret saving him..."Rei mumbled a bit.

"Is there a reason you don't like that guy, Rain-san?"Vita asked curiously.

"Vita, you need to pay more attention to introductions.."Signum sighed a bit at the short girl that sat besides her. "Her name is Rei, not Rain and don't call people by their first names without permission."She scolded silently to the girl as Shidou continued to talk.

"In order to keep things at peace with everyone in here, a leader is needed to lead and guide everyone onto the right path."He smiled.

"So what? Are you suggesting someone shoulder the burden of keeping everyone safe in here?"Saya sighed as she pushed her glasses up a bit, glaring at the man. "Let me guess, that person would be you wouldn't it?"

"I am a teacher Takagi, you all are students."Shidou pointed out. "It's best fitted that the eldest would take the burden and-"

"And what?"Fate sounded annoyed and angered, it was surprsing for the people who knew her and a bit for the newly founded friends she had. Shidou turned to face the blonde.

"Ah, you must be the one who saved my injured student, how's his twisted ankle-" Fate cut him off again.

"Injured?"She scoffed and grabbed him by the collar forcefully, "He WAS injured with a twisted ankle but YOU..."She shoved her pointer finger in his face a bit. "YOU worsened things by beating him up." She then used her height and strength as a tool, lifting the man off his feet a bit. "He's dead now because of you.."Fate spat out angrily.

Things were getting a bit too heated up. Shidou nervously grabbed at Fate's hands as he tip toed to reach the ground. "I d-demand you to put me down!"He yelled out.

"Marikawa-sensei, don't pay attention to the back, just keep driving."Hayate says as she got out of her seat and climbs to the back to try and calm things down.

"You wanna be put down?"Fate dropped him down hard. "There, satisfied?"She growled. Glaring still at the man on the ground now. "If not, I can throw you out the door, would that satisfy you?!"She was gonna start using violence but Takashi held her back with the help of Saeko. "Let me go! An innocent person died because of him."She lost her cool.

"F-Fate-chan!"Hayate calls out and helps the two pull her back to the corner to sit her there as one of Shidou's students help him up. "Calm down, c'mon.. You're losing your cool..."She tells the blonde seriously.

"Deep breaths, Harlaown-san."Saeko gently says as she held Fate's hand. "In... and out.."Saeko gave a small example before Fate started doing that. Calming down after a while.

"You're gonna regret that!"Shidou glared at the blonde girl.

"Shidou-sensei, I suggest you not talk right now before I allow Harlaown-san to use violence on you.."Saeko glared at the man too now as she used her thumb to rub Fate's hand softly. Her words shut the man up a bit as he sat back down, mumbling to himself in frustration.

Nanoha was surprised to see Fate like that, she's never seen the girl so angry like that before. At the moment, her heart was telling her to go to her best friend and calm her down but her brain told her no for some reason. She shook the thoughts off now though since Saeko was doing the job for her.

That shook the idea of going to Fate and calming her down but that didn't stop her feelings from bothering her, her chest..stung a bit. And she didn't know why.

"Nanoha... Seriously, are you alright?"Yunno asked her confusingly as they sat behind Suzuka and Alisa.

"I'm pretty sure she's just surprised after what just happened with Fate."Alisa commented from the front, her tone bored as she spoke to the boy. "I mean, wouldn't we all be surprised?"She shrugged.

"I know I'm surprsied."Ginga commented, sitting in the seat across of Alisa and Suzuka's row. Ginga sat besides Shamal there and behind them was Vita and Signum.

"Although, the sight was pretty nice don't you think?"Suzuka started, innocently smiling at the group she's so used too, besides Ginga.

"What do you mean Suzuka-chan?"Nanoha asked curiously now.

"Look at her, she's all sweaty and stuff."Suzuka giggles. "And her serious face, imagine her pinning you down with that face on her but replace it with a seductive grin."She smiled, speaking so their other friends could hear, those friends being the HOTD group, besides Saeko and Takasi. Few blushed because of those words, their imagination running a bit.

"She's a pervert isn't she.."Vita sighed, blushing a bit too. "You need to stop hanging out with Hayte.."She pointed at Suzuka accusingly as the girl giggled again.

"Oh my, how do you know I became like this because of Hayate? It could be Hayate became like that because of me."She pointed out playfully. "Then again, Shamal is a good teacher when it comes to the teasing so it might be Shamal-san's fault."

Shamal only smiled, feeling complimented by Suzuka's words. "You flatter me Tsukimura-san."

Saya, who was listening the whole time, shook her head slightly in disappointment. She turned her attention to Fate now, the girl calming down and taking a seat besides Saeko after looking at the dead body she had covered with her buttoned up blouse. Hayate got back in the front seat and Takashi took a seat besides Rei.

"W-What are you looking at Takagi-san?"Kohta asked, looking at the pinkette that sat besides him.

"What do you think?"Saya scoffed a bit. "I'm looking at Harlaown-san.."She stated seriously.

"Why?"Kohta was confused. "Do you.. l-like her?"He asked awkwardly.

"W-What!?"Saya was surprised by his words, blushing brightly. She then hit his arm a bit. "N-No I don't!..."

"I-I'm sorry!"Kohta whimpered. "I-It's just that.. it's kind of u-understandable if you like her... S-She's so likeable.."

"S-She is but that doesn't mean anything..."Saya crossed her arms and looked out the window... Silence came between the two for a bit before the pinkette started talking again. "What if I liked her...?"She whispered.

"Excuse m-me?"Kohta wondered, looking at her in confusion. He strained his ears a bit to try and listen to her but just couldn't.

Saya turned to look at him now and glared, "S-So what if I like her?"She asked louder this time yet soft so it was just the two of them that could hear the conversation.

"Well... it's not weird for a girl to like a girl.."Kohta shook his head. "Vice versa for the other gender too.."He nodded.

"I...just don't know honestly.."Saya spoke to him silently. As if Kohta was her counselor. "When I heard my father talk about her to me, I kind of took interest but didn't because I knew I was straight at the time but now...after actually meeting her and getting to know her a bit.. I just don't know anymore.."She sighed.

"Oh so you're sexually confused?"Kohta nodded.

"I guess I am..."Saya nods. "Hold on, why am I talking to you about this!?"She blushed, embarrassed of herself now. "Let's stop now! End of Conversation!"

"But-"

"No buts! Stop talking to me.."Saya looked out the window again to calm her feelings down.

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

The ride became silent after that. Silent and awkward, the only voices being heard now were Saeko and Fate talking a bit.

The two began conversating about their families and themselves, trying to keep Fate's mind off of what recently happened.

"Busujima-senpai, thank you for keeping my mind busy."Fate was back to her calm state, smiling at the older girl.

"Of course."Saeko nodded slowly. "What you did was very admirable by the way."She commented with a small smile, causing Fate to blush a bit.

"I-It wasn't that...admirable.."Fate fiddled with her fingers, nervous under Saeko's stare. "The plan wasn't my idea so I don't really have a right to-"

"Shh.."Saeko chuckled. "It may not have been your plan but you carried it out so well."She pointed out. "I don't think I'd be able to run while carrying someone, I'm really impressed by you."She commented.

"Ooohhh.. She's impressed~"Hayate cheered from the front seat, Saeko and Fate were sitting close to her seat so it wasn't a surprised she heard them. "Busujima-senpai, do you play for the same team?"She asked all of a sudden.

Saeko gave a thoughtful look as Fate glared slightly at the playful girl, growing nervous to hear her senior's reply.

The purple haired girl noticed Fate's anticipation to now and only smiled. She winked at the blonde a bit, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."Saeko told Hayate.

"Awww... C'mon, please?"Hayate begged a bit.

"I'll tell you later Yagami-san, when we're in a secure area."Saeko nodded. "You too, Harlaown-san. You seem eager to know."She says playfully, the blonde's breath hitched when she heard that.

"A-Ah well uhmm...I-I..."Fate nervously rubbed at her arm, averting her eyes to outside the window.

"Caught~"Shizuka giggled from the drivers seat. "Don't worry Harlaown-chan, if you can't find anyone close to your age, I'm free and open-minded~"the older woman cheerfuly states.

Fate blushed brightly, shocked at the older woman's words.

"So popular."Hayate clicked her tongue and shook her head slightly. "What happened to us dating?"She whined, turning back to look at Fate and Saeko.

"H-Hayate-chan."Fate looked up at the girl, her eyes telling the other to shut up.

"Oh my, you two are dating?"Saeko looked curiously at the two.

"B-Busujima-senpai, don't listen to her. I-I'm single."Fate nervously tells her. Saeko rose a brow at the blonde, a playful smile on her.

"Hmm? Was it necessary to add the part of being single or are you trying to lure me in."Saeko giggled.

"You're a very playful person aren't you Busujima-senpai."Hayate laughed, watching as her blonde best friend shifted around in her seat uncomfortably.

"When nothing too serious is happening I tend to let myself loose a bit so I don't stress out."Saeko nodded. "Why? Am I being too much?"She looked at Fate curiously, placing her hand on the other girl's hand.

That action caused both to jump when electricity was felt. Silence between the two came in for a bit before Fate started talking again."N-No, it wasn't m-much."

"A-Ah... Okay."Saeko nodded, she herself grew nervous after feeling what she had felt. She retracted her hand and placed it on her lap.

"I forgot to ask but... Where are we going?"Shizuka asked curiously.

"I think we should go to-"Hayate's voice was cut off by an argument starting in the back.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"A boy from Shidou's group yelled out, glaring at Takashi.

"Excuse me?"Takashi glared back at him. They looked ready to get in each others faces and fight soon.

"You heard me you fucking prick."The male spat out angrily.

"Oh my.."Saeko looked back and stood up from her seat, holding onto the chair so she wouldn't fall. "Why are you being like this?" she asked, looking at the male who started things.

"He's staring at me as if he wants to fucking scrap with me."The male growled.

"This is how I normally look."Takashi glared. "And stop causing a scene, you're being annoying.."

"What did you just say?"The other walked up to Takashi and grabbed a fist-ful of shirt before lifting him up to his feet. "You do wanna fight with me, don't you!?"

Fate and Hayate stood up now, ready to help the boy out but they were beaten to it by Rei. The girl knocking the oxygen out of the violent boy by slamming her weapon into his gut.

Some winched as the boy fell to the ground, clutching at his stomach in pain. Shidou then chose this exact time to try and persuade people again, hoping Fate was calm at this point. He clapped a bit before placing a hand on Rei's shoulder, causing her to jump a bit and slap it away.

"Miyamoto-san, wonderful, good job~"Shidou tells her, rubbing his hand a bit before staring at her.

"What did she do exactly?"Saya spoke up.

"She gave a perfect example of what might happen if no leader is in place, we go against out own kind."Shidou shook his head slightly. "We need a leader!"

Rei seemed to have gotten frustrated over Shidou's speech. "Stop the bus!"She yelled to Shizuka as the older woman did as told. The light-brown headed girl quickly got off the bus and started walking in another direction.

Fate didn't hesitate to get off the bus and follow after her, thinking it's now her job to keep Lindy's friends' daughters safe. She looked back to see if Takashi would follow but noticed he was arguing with Shidou so she just left it at that.

 **Fate's POV**

"M-Miyamoto-san.."I called out to the other girl but she doesn't look back. "Miyamoto-san."My voice firmer the second time.

"What?"She turned to me, asking that in an angered tone. Her tone caused me to flinch honestly.

"Listen, we need to get back on the bus.. It's not safe out here-"She cut me of angrily.

"I am not getting on the bus with that man!"Rei yelled, hands clenched into a fist. She grew silent after that, turning away from me. "Listen Harlaown-san, you don't have to be out here with me.."

"But I want to be out here with you."I replied truthfully. "Like I said before, it's dangerous out here so I wanna protect you from harm."

"You don't have to protect me Harlaown-san, I can handle things on my own-"

Her voice was cut off by Takashi's loud one calling out to us.

"Rei! Fate-san! There's a bus!"He yelled, not running to us. If he did that, he could die from what I saw. I turned my head to see a large bus coming at us. We don't really have time to get to the bus since it's coming at a quick speed. The bus slams into a car, I hope that would-, nope... It's still coming at us. Snapping out of it, I look around to see if there's a way to get out of the way. I turn back to see a tunnel was there so I grab hold of Rei and run into the darkness as the bus makes contact with more cars and is now rolling towards us.

I held Rei tightly, feeling her own arms wrap around myself as the bus hits the entrance of the tunnel. "Oh my..."I looked up worried. "How are we gonna-"My voice was cut off once again when the car the bus hit along the way exploded and caused a bit of fire.

When the explosion was heard, Rei hid her face in the crook of my neck. Trembling a bit.

"M-Miyamoto-san.."I stroke her hair softly before looking back to see the bus was on fire now. "We need to leave the area now, that bus may explode.. That or..."I motion for her eyes to look at the bus, corpses were coming out of there. On fire.

"Harlaown-san, are you alright!?"I hear Saeko's voice and look at the tunnel's openings.

"Busujima-senpai! Let's meet up at Higashi Police Station!"Rei says from my arms.

"What time?"Hayate's voice now.

"Ermmm... 5o'clock!"I replied now. "If not today, then tomorrow!" I see them nod and hurry back onto the bus, which is a good decision. "Let's go now, we gotta try get there."I tell Rei before getting up with her and quickly making our way out of the tunnel.

"Uhmm.. Before that... Can we pick some things up?..."Rei asked silently.

"I don't mind but what exactly are we going to pick up?"I asked curiously. Like expected, the bus blows up but we're at a safe distance so there's no need to worry.

Rei blushes a bit, mumbling words out.

"E-Excuse me?"I strain my ears to listen to her.

"I-I have my period.."She says louder to me, causing my mouth to drop a bit.

"Oh..."

* * *

 **Me:Alright I'm stopping here cause I have to go to school now lol.**

 **Saya:You did all this in the morning?**

 **Me:Of course I did lol.**

 **Saya:That was fast of you.**

 **Hayate:I bet you she was just half-assing everything.**

 **Me:Oh shut up, some thought came to this ~Pouts~ Anyways, hopefully this was enjoyable? Don't forget to drop some reviews and shit like that~~ Anyone wanna say anything else? No? Kay, I really gotta go lol.**

 **Hayate:~tries to keep things going so Otaku-kun is late for school~**

 **Me:Ohhh noo, look at the time. Time to go!~ Bye-niii~~~~**

 **Hayate:Damnit... My plan... ~pouts~**

 **Me:Nice try Hayate-chan~**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Re-Group!

**Chapter 6: Let's Re-group!**

* * *

 **Me: Yahooo everyone~ owo**

 **Saya:Stupid face ~growl growl~**

 **Me:Ouch, I'm back again and am greeted harshly like that.. LMAO.**

 **Saya:Explain yourself ~crosses arms in frustration~**

 **Me:Okay okay, I understand your frustration and will explain myself a bit.**

 **Hayate:Go right ahead~**

 **Me:So like... my beautiful laptop...broke.. and like... I was forced into a bit of depression when I realized my work was on it. I cried lol... My hard work.. (;7;'')**

 **Saya:That's it? Why didn't you just work on your phone or tablet? Or maybe another computer?**

 **Me:Are you kidding me? I'm more of a laptop person and the only computer in my house is like.. the family computer, how will I explain things to my parents if they find I've been writing smut lol.**

 **Hayate:Blame your sister.**

 **Me:...Maybe, to late now though. I got it, just hopefully my schedule doesn't get too busy.**

 **Fate:Oh right, school's back in session. I forgot.**

 **Me:I'm surprised you forgot, usually you're stressing about me not sleeping early for school lol.**

 **Fate:You're at that age where you should know the difference between good and bad, I don't need to baby you the whole time ~chuckles~**

 **Me:Point taken, now shall we start? Someone say the words.**

 **Hayate: Otaku-kun owns nothing~~**

 **Me:Of course not~ I hope you enjoy this chapter~~**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"S-So uhmm..."Fate stared awkwardly at Rei. They've just been standing there for the past few minutes, continuing from the previous chapter.

"Well?..."Rei's face was red as she stared back, brows furrowed. "C-Can we?"

"O-Of course we can."Fate nodded, a bit panicked as she looked around to observe the area first. "Ah, there."She spots a motorcycle close by. "Let's take that to gain speed."

"If you say so.."Rei slightly nodded her head as she follows the taller blonde to the vehicle. Only to be cock blocked by one of 'them.' It wearing a helmet and attempting to bite at them like an idiot. "Oh god... seriously, I'm not in the mood for this." she grunted loudly.

"Calm down Miyamoto-san."Fate nervously states as she takes the 'monster' in front of them down without hesitation, not really giving thought if it was an actual person. They knew alrleady that it was one of 'them' since it attacked them in an unusual way. _'Gosh, are girls usually this moody during that time of month? Lindy-san isn't like this at all...'_ the taller thought to hersef as she checks the motorcycle to see still had the keys in. _'Lucky us.'_

"Alright, let's get going."Rei commented as she was going to get onto the motorcycle, a bit excited since it was her first time riding one of those.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?"Fate asked curiously, a brow rose. This stopping Rei from getting on.

"Of cour-... Well... No, not really."Rei shook her head. "I played a game though?"

"I see... I don't think letting you drive will be a good idea though."Fate shrugged, telling the brunette the truth.

"Are you assuming I'll be bad at this?"Rei took offense, glaring at the other. "Do you always judge a book by it's introduction page? It's cover?"

"I understand you have experience with the video game version for a motorcycle but,... listen... I'm not juding you Miyamoto-san."Fate pointed out calmly. "I'm just pointing out an important fact here, you're on your...monthly friend... right now with no sanitary pad. It could be uncomfortable right?... To drive while in this state?" She stated in a worried tone, looking at Rei with affection in her eyes.

Rei was slightly taken back by this but shook it off, "I guess..."

"I'm very sorry for ruining things like this.."Fate furrowed her brows, frustrated at herself. "You can drive it later when things are..uhnn... stable I guess...? For now though, just sit on my lap and allow me to drive."

"Sit on your lap Harlaown-san?"Rei's eyes widen slightly. "I don't mind but.. wouldn't the blood-"

"That's okay, I'm taking us to the mall to get your sanitary pads. We're going to need a lot right? Since there are a lot of girls in our little... group?"Fate chuckled. "We can just get a change of clothes there, right?"

"If you say so."Rei nods, laughing a bit with Fate.

"Let's get going now."Fate nodded as she took a seat on the motorcycle seat. She patted her lap while looking at Rei. "Hoepfully this isn't too awkward for you? We just met today..."

"It's not THAT awkward, I mean we're both girls."Rei shrugged a bit. "If you were a guy and I had to do that, then maybe it'd be a bit awkward for me." She then took a seat on Fate's lap, facing to the right so her legs weren't...spread. "This is an awkward position to be driving in though, isn't it?"

"I guess so but it's alright."Fate slightly nodded with a nervous smile as she starts the bike.

"So, do you know how to drive one of these?"Rei stared curiously. Looking into Fate's burgundy eyes.

"Well.. Yes, I have my own bike actually."

"How cool of you Harlaown-san."Rei chuckled, "It's to be expected. Let's go now."She cheered silently as Fate grips at the handle bars and let's the vehicle roar loudly before driving off in the direction of a mall.

* * *

 **Fate's POV**

An hour and a half later, Miyamoto-san and I were in the safety of a large mall. It's late now so I'm guessing we will have our meet up with the others tomorrow. I looked around as she drags me inside, it seemed empty. Causing me to grow a bit suspicious of this.

It can't be THIS empty, there should be a few of 'them' roaming around in here. It's a mall, of course there would be at least some... I shake off the feeling and focus on the task at hand now.

"There."Rei pointed at the pharmacy that was within the mall. "The napkins and tampons should be in there."She states calmly.

I felt my cheeks burn a bit when I thought about the sanitary items. I've never really... known how to use one, since I don't really need to know how. I only know what the 'napkin' looks like, I have no idea on what those 'tampon' things are. "Lead the way Miyamoto-san."

"Of course I will."Rei nods as she jumps into a cart and sits in there comfortably. She looked at me with a smile. "I'll lead and you push me."

I didn't really wanna argue with her on this so I just go along with things and grasp the bar of the cart before pushing her towards the pharmacy.

We pass the doors in seconds and she gives me directions of where to go to find the sanitary items. "Over there, Harlaown-san."I hear Rei's voice and looked to where she was pointing. We go over to the said aisle. To our luck it was the right one. "Awesome, let's pick up a lot."She suggested. "After that, you think we could pick up some snacks?"

"Well.. I don't particularly mind but.. How will we be traveling with all those things?"I stared at her curiously. I reminded her that we came to the mall on a motorcycle, a small one in fact.

"We'll take one of the abandoned cars outside."Rei shrugged slightly.

"Are we going to go on a hunt for the car keys?"

"Of course not Harlaown-san, I know how to hot wire a car."

"Does your father know of this said...skill?"

"He does not and will not find out."She threatened while facing me, on her knees. Our faces close. My breath hitched at this as I slightly move back. My cheeks were burning again as she stared at me intensely before sitting back down and laughing loudly. "I'm just kidding Harlaown-san, of course he knows. He's the one that taught me how to."

"Isn't your father an off-"

"An officer, yes I know that."Rei leaned back. "Nothings wrong with that though. Doesn't your mom teach you weird things?"

"Point taken.."I answered after a while, Lindy does teach me weird things. Everyday.

I stopped the cart whenever Rei wanted to pick something up, which was constant. So at the end of the aisle, the cart was packed with just sanitary items. I stared at her in disbelief. Why would she need so much? I understand there were a lot of girls in the group, but is this much needed?

"Miyamoto-san, why do we need so much? Isn't a few enough to suffice?"

"Listen Harlaown-san, periods don't just come one day and disappear the next. A lot is needed to keep this clean."She shrugged while looking up at me. "There are a lot of girls in the group too so a lot is seriously needed. That and we don't know how long this thing will last, let's just be prepared and fill the needs."

"If you say so."I hesitantly nod. "So...snacks now?"

"Yes."Rei smiled widely while looking ahead. "Onward."

* * *

After picking up more things, we go to the clothing store close by to get a change of clothes. Rei jumping out of the cart to look around, as if she was a little kid in a candy store.

I didn't really do much besides stay by the cart as she looked around, I stare down at the items we picked up to see they were all over the place so I decided to just go and fix it up a bit. Putting things in places as if I were playing tetris. My actions were stopped though when Rei pulled me away from the cart. She pushed me into one of the changing rooms and handed over some clothes.

"Change into these Harlaown-san."Rei smiled at me confidently before shutting the door, leaving me in there, dumbfounded. I look at the clothing in my arms before shrugging off the doubt and actually changing into them since I didn't really have a choice.

A few minutes later I was in the clothing she wanted me to wear. Looking in the mirror to check myself out, I observe the details. I was now wearing a black low cut tank top that showed off my sides, embarassing. This adorned with black skinny jeans and red converse. I picked up the last piece of clothing Rei gave to me and slip it on to see it was a red flannel. Thank god, this'll cover my hideous sides.

I walked out, leaving my previous clothes in the dressing room. Looking up I see Rei was putting more clothes into the cart. "Miyamoto-san..."I called out silently while watching her. She turned back, looking at me with satisfaction on her face. To my surprise, she was wearing someting similar to my clothes but she had shorts on and her shirt showed off her stomach. "Miyamoto-san, why are we dressing u-" She cut me off when she placed glasses on me. Almost poking my eye out.

"Sorry about that Harlaown-san." She laughed at my reaction. "I didn't mean to try and poke your eye out. Anyways, you're looking good."She commented while checking me out. "What was your question by the way?"

"I was wondering why we were dressing up?... This isn't really the perfect time to be so nicely dressed like this."

"Every time is a perfect time to dress up Harlaown-san."Rei shrugged. "Even now, let's keep 'in style' as we destroy 'them' to pieces."She smiled plafully. "Besides, my clothes had a bit of blood on them and yours had a bit of my blood. So might as well, right?"She pointed that out while putting her own pair of glasses on.

"Why are we dressed as a pair?"

"Why not? We're alone right now, this is B-Team while the others are A-Team, we might as well have fun and dress up as partners in crime, right?"Rei pats my shoulder, "Don't worry though, you can change into any other thing when we're back with the others."She suggested. "Let's go hot wire one of the cars now since we're done."

"Alright."I nodded and watched her push the cart towards the exit. On our way there though, I see a sports store and stop Rei for a bit. "Miyamoto-san, let's pick up some weapons."

"Ah, good idea."She nodded in agreement before following me into the store. In there, I just grab a baseball bat, simple. Rei picked up a bow and arrow though.

"Miyamoto-san, aren't you more of a staff person?..."I stared at her curiously as she gave me a nod. "So, do you know how to use one of those..?"

"Of course I don't, but it's good to try new things."Rei stared back at me, we had an awkward staring moment before moving on with our lives.

"Okay then, let's get going."I slowly turn around with the bat in hand and walk back to the cart. Putting the weapon in and grasping the bars. Rei follows me silently as we walk out of the building. "You pick the car."I suggested as she walks ahead now and looks around with a thoughtful look.

I wasn't surprised when she pointed at the Black BMW 7-Series. It looked totally new to me, when I first saw it, I already knew that it'd be her choice. Rei turned to face me, I smile at her awkwardly before nodding my head and heading towards the new car, bidding farwell to the motorcycle close by.

Rei ran towards the car in excitment, "Ah~"I hear her gasp and stare curiously when I was closer. "Look Harlaown-san, it's unlocked."She pointed out happily while opening the driver's seat. I could only nod before opening the back door to put the things in the cart in the vehicle. This took a while though since Rei didn't really help out, she was in the middle of messing around in the front seat.

"Miyamoto-san, can you drive?"I asked curiously, shutting the back door since I was finished with my task.

"Don't worry, I have a permit."Rei smiled at me gently before buckling into the drivers seat. I nodded slightly and get into the passanger seat, pulling my own seat belt on as she starts the car, simply pressing a button. Technology is great now-a-days. "You can take a nap for now Harlaown-san?"

"Ah, that's okay. I'll stay up to make sure you stay up."I sit up comfortably, staring ahead as she puts the car into drive and gently steps on the pedal. "If you get tired, we can switch and then you can sleep."

"Let's think about you though, you're gonna get tired quickly if you don't take a nap now."She pointed out.

"Don't worry about me, I usually stay up late."

"Really?"She turned to look at me confused. "But like... you're skin is so clear."Rei was in disbelief as she gets us on the road. "Do you use anything to keep it so clean like that?"

"Uhmm... Nothing in particular, honestly."

"Lucky."

"Hmm...I guess.." It grew awkward after that, we didn't really have anything to talk about now.

Minutes later though, Rei starts talking again.

"So... Harlaown-san, are you actually into girls..?"Rei questioned, making a smooth turn.

"..."I was hesitant to answer this, would it'd be okay? What if she's against that type of thing though...? Will she kick me out of the car? "Uhnn... W-What if I am?"

"Calm down, I'm not against."She chuckled lightly. "I'm just curious, I need to see if I have options if Takashi chooses someone else."

"Oh... then yea, I am into girls-"I back track a bit when I realized what she just said, blushing at this point. "E-Excuse me?"

Rei didn't answer, she only looked at me and smiled. "What?" her voice was innocent as she rose a brow at me, staring intently.

"D-Did you j-just-"

"Shh.. Let's focus on the road."Rei giggled quietly, staring ahead of us again.

"O-Okay..."My voice was all cracky since I was nervous.

"You're such an awkward child, it's so fun to poke at you."

"E-Ehhh..."

"What? It's the truth."

We continued to chat after that, to keep us both awake and running. Doing this until the next day.

* * *

 **The Next Day- With the Others**

 **Takashi's POV**

"Takagi..."I silently look to the said girl, weary on my face. "What are we going to do now..?"I questioned, currently, we were all walking in the direction of where we were to meet the other two. Let me explain to you what happened... Things got a little heated on the bus... there was an argument between us and Shidou. So we decided to just leave, that's right.. all of us (except Shidou and his group of fools.)

"We wait for the other two to appear of course."Alisa cuts in, of course she does. She has a thing for pointing out the obvious, her and that Vita girl do.

"Okay, yea. She's right about that."Saya shrugged. "We're already going to the place, it's obvious on what we're doing."

"Yea yea, I get it. Let's stop rubbing it in my face now."I crossed my arms and glare at them, I felt a pat on my back and looked to my side to see Kohta standing besides me. A nervous smile on his face as he comforted me. "Thanks."I sighed, nodding my head as we continued to walk.

Half an hour later, we were at our destination. Tired from the walk, except for Alisa, Vita, Signum and Busujima-senpai, those girls seemed fine in my view. I guess they keep in shape on a daily basis. But to be honest with all of you, I was surprised Signum wasn't tired , she had to carry Hayate half way there.

"S-Signum-senpai, how are you not tired?"Kohta asked nervously, looking at the older girl.

"I'm used to carrying Hayate for a long period of time."Signum answered with a small smile. "In the past, i've had to do that a lot of times for her."

"And I'm very thankful for that~"Hayate nodded happily as her cousin put her down. The short haired girl hugged the taller tightly and then moved back to observe the area. "I guess they aren't here yet."

"I hope Fate-chan is okay."Nanoha commented silently.

"Don't worry Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan is strong."Suzuka comforted her childhood friend, with the help of Alisa.

"Yea, if anything, we should worry about the things she's up against."Alisa laughed confidently.

"Hopefully Rei isn't getting on her nerve."I comment now, getting their attention.

"Oh come now, She can't be that bad."Signum rose a brow at my comment.

"She is to me."I shrugged slightly and lean on Kohta a bit, using his shoulder.

"To me as well."Saya backed me up a bit while crossing her arms, her brows furrowed as we stood around, waiting for the other two to make an appearence or something.

"You just don't like her because you're jealous she gets to spend time with Fate-chan~"Hayate teases as the pinkette glared at her quickly. "Oohh, fast reaction~"

"Be quiet you..."Saya growled silently, looking another way. "I'm not jealous, I just find her annoying.."She pointed out while pushing her glasses up.

"If you say so."Hayate laughed, finding Saya's reaction funny. "Tsundere."

"I will end you..." Saya threatened in a low voice.

"Stop arguing you two, we need to stay focused here."Shamal scolded them. "Something might attack us while we're off gaurd."She pointed out.

"Shamal-san is right."Saeko nodded her head slightly while looking around. "We're in an open area, so we need to be careful."

After that, it just became silent since no one wanted to die. We all were just focused now on keeping watch for the two, and keeping watch of our surroundings.

Minutes later, Vita's voice hits my ear as she points something out. "Look, there's a car coming this way." she states loudly while tugging on Hayate's shirt.

"Wow, that's a nice car~"Shizuka purred when she saw the black vehicle roll this way.

"Why is it coming this way though?"Yunno spoke up, making us realize the question as well. Causing few to grow a bit weary about the car. "Do you think someone is-"

"Hey guys~~"I hear Rei's voice now and turn to see her head sticking out of the car's window as she waves our direction.

"Okay, nevermind then."Yunno sighed a bit, I couldn't help but sigh too. "We know who it is.."

"Fate-chan~~"Nanoha's face brightens up when she realized the one in the driver's seat shoud be Fate. Nanoha began to wave at the car happily, hoping the blonde would see her.

The car stops a few feet away from us, the two in it coming out. To my surprise, they were dressed as a pair, I wonder what they did last night for this to happen so quickly...

"Woah... Fate-chan, what-"Hayate started but was cut off by the blonde's hand waving her off.

"Don't question it."Fate sighed a bit.

"Don't be like that Harlaown-san."Rei smiled a bit. "You gotta admit that we look nice."she spun to show off her own clothing.

"It's nice to see you two are alright."Saeko commented, walking up to the two with a small smile.

"Yup, now let me just..."Rei ran to the eldest of the group and hugged her tightly. "Marikawa-sensei~

"Miyamoto-chan~"Shizuka giggled and hugged her back.

"I always wanted to hug Marikawa-sensei."Rei commented, I shook my head in disappointment. She needs to learn how to be serious, considering the situation we're under right no-

"Can you be serious right now."Saya commented, still grumpy. I thank her silently for stating what I couldn't say outloud.

"We can't be serious all the time."Rei shrugged and let go of the busty woman. She then walks up to Fate and leans on her, as if she were a model. "You need to loosen up Takagi."

"Loosen up?... In a situation like this!?"Saya stared in disbelief. "Are you kidding me right now?.. And get off of Harlaown."She waltzed up to the two and got in between them, forcing Rei off of Fate. "Anyways, what are we to do now?..." she turned to look up at Fate with a serious gaze.

"Ah uhmm... I-I'm not certain..."Fate replied nervously, pushing up her fake glasses. "Where is the bus by the way?"

"Oh that... yea, we left their sorry asses."Vita shrugged slightly with a small smirk. "There was so much heat after you two left, it was like world war three on the bus."

"That's a bit exaggerated, Vita."Signum sighed at the shorter's comparison. "There was too much arguing, we decided to just get off the bus and leave and his goons to fend for themselves."

"Good call."Fate smiled at Signum, the older girl's cheeks getting a bit red...

 _'Hm... Interesting...'_ I observed the group when that was happening, few looked very bothered by Fate only looking to Signum.

"Fate-chan, what did you two do after we were seperated?"Suzuka asked calmly, not showing much emotion. Only a kind smile.

"Oh, we went to the mall to get somethings."Rei answered for the person being questioned. "Where are we going now?"

"Well..."Hayate thought about this for a few seconds... "I don't know. I don't know this area too well!"She whimpered and runs into Shamal's arms to sulk.

I face palmed slightly and turn to Kohta, he was just watching everyone with a nervous smile, his gaze going to whoever was talking. Kohta noticed me looking and turned to me to smile a bit. In embarrassment, I turn back to look at the other girls, I can't believe I was caught looking... Geez...

"Fate-chan~"Nanoha runs up to her friend and was going to hug her tightly but was stopped when Saya got in between them.

"Does anyone know the area?"Saya questioned and swats Nanoha's hands away. She didn't even flinch when the brunette angrily got in her face.

"Do you know what's happening here..?"I turn to Kohta.

"Takagi-san finally d-decided her feelings..."Kohta whispered back to me before we go back to watching before us.

"Ah, I know the area~"Shizuka commented, raising her hand childishly. "My friend's house is close."

"Let's just go there then."Alisa nodded, stretching her arms with a grin on her face. Showing off her fang. "Lead the way sensei."

"Honestly, I feel as if Marikawa-sensei should go ahead with someone to check if the place is clear."Yunno commented. "We have a car right here, they can just drive there to check, then we'll follow in pursuit by feet."he suggested.

"Good idea, Scrya-kun."Saeko nodded. " Harlaown-san, you go ahead with Marikawa-sensei, since you can clearly drive."She smiled. Fate nodded her head slightly, a tint of red staining her cheeks.

"Come with us Busujima-chan~"Shizuka suggests with a wink. "The more fighters the merrier~"

"Are you sure Marikawa-sensei?"Saeko stared curiously, she looked at the car then at the teacher. "The back seems full so I'm okay with walking with them."She motioned to the rest of us.

"No no, you can come, I'll sit on Fate-chan's lap~"The woman motioned to Fate, the said girl growing a nervous look on her when hearing that. I grew nervous for Fate as well, they barely know each other so it's a bit...awkward for that to happen.

Luckily Saeko noticed that, "It's alright, just go on ahead. I wanna help keep this group safe from harm."

"If you say so."Shizuka nods and skips to the passanger seat of the car, "Let's go Fate-chan~"

Before Fate leaves, she turns to look at Nanoha. Sadly, the brunette did not notice her gaze, she was busy complaining about Saya to Yunno. Fate's expression turned to a pained one for a moment. It went back to her nervous smile though as she walked towards the driver's seat.

"Good luck you two, try not to die."Hayate waves at them before jumping onto Alisa's back. "Carry me Alisa-chan..."Hayate groaned. "I'm gonna get tired."

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna get tired too."Alisa dropped Hayate. Hayate grunted when her butt hit the ground.

Shizuka and Fate were in the car now. It began to move after a few seconds, going slowly so we could keep track of where it is going. Our walk wasn't a silent one just so you know.. there was a lot of arguing between the girls. And I can't believe what I heard but.. I swear I heard Fate's name multiple times throughout their arguing...

'Jesus Christ, she's really popular...'

* * *

 **Me:I'm stopping here cuz my laptop's still acting a bit... weird.**

 **Saya:Go get it fixed.**  
 **Me:I'll try to but I don't know if I have time.**

 **Saya:Go get time.**

 **Me: Saya-chan is so impatient, lol.**

 **Saya:Go die..**

 **Me:Oh calm down LMAO**

 **Hayate:At least you updated though.**

 **Me:I know right? Hopefully I can update sooner, if I ever get my buddy fixed.**

 **Hayate:Yea yea yea.**

 **Me:Anyways~~ Bye-niii~~ Hopefully this satisfies your lust for this story?~~~**


	7. Chapter 7:Take a break

**Chapter 7**

 **Fate's POV**

It took a bit of time for Marikawa-sensei and I to make it to her friend's house. But it didn't seem that long in my opinion, considering she kept my attention with the many stories of her high school days. When there, I parked close by and glanced at the building, noticing the very large vehicle parked at the front.

"T-That's... quite a large vehicle for a woman that lives alone."I commented, turning to Marikawa-sensei with an awkward smile. "Is there a reason she has such a thing?"

"My friend is apart of some Special Assult Team, so she usually has that type of thing lying around her home."She smiled back innocently before glancing around too. "It seems safe enough to me."

"Let's not rule out the idea that there may be some inside, Marikawa-sensei."

"Oh! That's true."

"You stay here, okay? I'll go check and see if it's safe on the inside."

"But that's dangerous. Shouldn't I go with you?"Shizuka pouted slightly, "As an adult, a teacher to be at that, it's my duty to make sure my students are safe!"

"I mean, if you'd like to then I won't stop you from coming along. I just prefer you to stay here and protect the car? If necessary that is..."I explained. "The home doesn't seem TOO big anyways, I think I can take them just so long as the number stays the same."

"Are you sure, Fate-chan...? You won't get hurt while I'm not looking...?"

"Of course, I'm 100% sure. Just trust me, okay Sensei?"

"If you say so..."

"Don't sound so sad, Sensei. I'll be fine."I reassure her once more, stepping out of the car. "It'll take me time to exterminate them so just be patient and wait out here, maybe watch out for the others too? You sent the address to Busujima-senpai, yes?"

"I did, she said they're on their way."

"Good."

"Be careful."Shizuka called out from inside the car as I shut the door, so I give her a thumbs up from the window and proceed to the inside of the home with the bat in hand.

I glance back once more to see the blonde woman watching me with weary on her face before shooting her a smile, hoping that would ease her anxiety a bit.

"Okay... you can do this Fate..."I mumbled, encouraging myself before swinging the door open and rushing in to attack the figure I caught onto quickly.

 **No one's POV**

"Are we there yet?"Hayate groaned loudly, dragging her feet as she followed Saeko with everyone else beside her, either chatting amongst themselves or enjoying the light breeze.

"Almost, Yagami-san."Saeko smiled, looking back down at her lilac colored cellphone. A frown making its way to her face. "Oh my, we're going to have to pick up the pace. My cellular device seems to be losing battery."

"It's okay Busujima-senpai, I got the message from Harlaown-san."Takashi spoke up, pulling his phone out to show the message. "Although, it would be a good idea to hurry. She sent another text saying that she's dragging the last few bodies out on her own."

Nanoha frowned a bit, already sad that Fate was not texting her at all, and it disappointed her even more when they found out that the girl was texting Takashi instead. _'I'm her best friend... why didn't she send that to me...?'_

"Oh my, let's get going then."Signum nodded and takes lead with Takashi and Saeko. "Testarossa must be struggling."

"Maybe Marikawa-sensei was right.. I should've come along to help them out."Saeko hummed with furrowed brows, thinking about the current situation. "I feel bad now.."

"Don't worry senpai, Fate can handle it."Alisa spoke up, putting her hands behind her head. A confident expression on her face.

"She handles a lot of situations fairly well."Suzuka nodded in agreement as they quickened their walking speed. "It's a shame someone as good as that is single."she smiles innocently.

 **A few minutes later..**

"Marikawa-sensei!~"Rei squeals, running into the teacher's embrace,

"You guys are here!"Shizuka greeted excitedly, standing beside the car she and Fate took to get there. "Just in time too! Fate-chan was getting rid of the last body." She pointed out, motioning to the blonde teen.

The taller girl busy dragging the dead corpse out, lugging it out of the gates and towards the pile she made at a good distance. Her red flannel tied around her waist giving them all a full view of her firm biceps.

"Woahhh..."Takashi mumbled under his breath in awe, envious of the other.

"She was not like that during middle school."Hayate huffed. "Why does she get such a drastic image change while I stay stuck looking the same, HOT AF. It's a blessing and a curse I tell you."she states dramatically, flipping her short hair back. Causing a few to chuckle.

"What was she like during middle school?"Shizuka asked curiously, full of curiosity as she turned to Hayate. Fate coming back, wipeing her bloody hands onto the flannel.

"Definitely short, I'll tell you that."Shamal chuckled lightly. "Shall we go in now?"

"It's safe."Fate nodded, picking her bat up and handing it over to Alisa. "Can you take this in for me? I'm going to bring the supplies in."

"Got it, boss lady."Alisa playfully saluted before walking in through the front door with a few of the girls.

"I'll help you, Harlaown-san."Takashi offered as Fate opens the back door.

"Me too."Kohta walked up towards the two, "What did you and Miyamoto-san get from the mall?"

"A lot of girl products considering we have a large amount of females, necessities, snacks and clothes."Fate listed down what Rei had picked up. "And please, we are friends are we not? Call me by my first name."

"If we do that then you have to do the same for us."Takashi pointed out, grabbing a handful of things. "Fate-san." He grinned before bringing the things in. Kohta in pursuit.

Fate couldn't help but smile herself as she brought the rest of the things in. Shutting the door behind her and putting everything down in the living room.

"This is a nice place, you did good on clearing it out Testarossa."Signum complimented, taking a seat on the couch and looking around.

"I try."Fate nods. "I've checked the bathrooms, there's hot water. So if you girls want to go and take a bath.. you can go first?"

"Yush!"Hayate cheered, getting up from where she lay. "Yagami family first!"she called out.

"Honestly, shouldn't Harlaown-san go first?"Ginga spoke up softly. "I mean, she did clear this place up on her own.. and she's covered in blood."

"No no."Fate shook her head, "You girls can go first, I'll go after everyone else, the blood is just on my hands and flannel after all. I can just wash it off."

"Are you sure Fate-chan?"Nanoha looked at her best friend wearily, walking up to the blonde. "You don't want to just bathe with us instead?"

"I insist Nanoha-chan. Hayate, you guys go and take a bath first since you called dibs."

"Thanks Fate-chan ~~~"Hayate purred in satisfaction. "C'mon fam, let's go and bathe quickly so everyone can take a turn." She waved towards Shamal, Vita, and Signum. Wanting for them to follow her in as she opens the bathroom door.

"What do the rest of us do?"Yunno questioned, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Rest, eat snacks? It's up for you to decide."Takashi shrugged cooly. "I'm going to go and look around, scavenge for weapons. Maybe first aid."he states while walking up the stairs.

"That's a good idea Komuro-kun."Saeko nodded in agreement.

"I'll go check this floor."Kohta told them, walking off to the end of the hall to look through those first.

"I should do the same."Fate announced, looking around to see where she should start exploring since Takashi took the second floor and Kohta had the first.

"Sit down Harlaown-san, you've done enough for today."Saeko shook her head, taking Fate's hand and leading her to the couch before pushing her down gently onto it. "Just rest here until it's your turn to bathe, I will get you a blanket and pillow from one of the rooms, for more comforts." Before Fate could disagree to that, Saeko had already made her move and was already going into one of the rooms of the first floor.

The older girl came back and placed a pillow down before putting the blanket over Fate. "Get comfortable."

"B-But, Busujima-senpai...?"Fate frowned slightly, against this suggestion. "I want to help, I'll feel useless if I don't.."

"You've seriously done enough."Saya cut in, crossing her arms. She took a seat besides Fate's legs since the girl was laying down at this point. "Your mother wouldn't want you overexerrting yourself, y'know? So just rest."

"Wouldn't you all need rest too? How is this fair..?"Fate pouts cutely. Making it hard for Saya to resist pinching her cheeks. In which she did anyways. "Ow..."

"Fool, can't you see we are resting?"Saya huffed in annoyance. "Stop worrying about us and just rest."

"She's right Harlaown-san."Saeko nodded, kneeling so she was at Fate's level. "Just take a small nap for now, I will wake you up once it is your turn to bathe. Then after that, you are free to do whatever you want?"

"I-I-"

"Do it for senpai...?"Saeko tries again, pushing a few strands of hair out of Fate's face. A gentle smile on her face. Causing the other to blush slightly.

"I-I mean- I could try..."

"Good, so just close your eyes...and sleep."

 **Two hours later..**

 **Fate's POV**

At this point, I was starting to wake up. Feeling hella shitty and groggy. When I opened my eyes the first thing I see was purple. Purple hair.

"S-Senpai...?" I called out, my voice a bit raspy due to the lack of moisture. I must be thirsty.

"Hey. Everyone is done bathing, so if you'd like to go in now...?"She offered her hand, in which I took. "Had a good rest?"Saeko asked, helping me up to my feet. I yawned lightly, looking around to see the others (some) either sleeping on the ground or couches. "Oh yes, some of them are resting. Hirano-kun and Komuro-kun are upstairs taking watch while Signum-san and Shamal-san are in the kitchen making up some form of dinner."

"Mm..."I nod, rubbing at my eye tiredly as she leads me into the bathroom. Rei walking out in what seemed to be very short shorts and a tight tank top. "A-Ah..."

"Oh! Sorry Harlaown-san, are you not comfortable seeing this type of clothing?"She asked, playfully. "Should I take off the tank top? Just for you?"

"N-No."

"Your loss."Rei shrugged, walking past us and heading over to take my spot on the couch. "Have fun bathing with Busujima-senpai."

"I- What?"Did she just say what I think she said? If so, it's too late to get out now. Swell had already shut the door behind us and locked it.

"I didn't get to take my bath, I had been sitting beside you this entire time while the rest of them took theirs."Saeko explained. "So let's just take ours together, okay?"

"I-I'm not really... comfortable taking a bath with another person..."Where was Hayate when you needed her...?

"I understand. Would you like me to take my leave then?"

"No, you should bathe first senpai."

"I insist you go though, I can just wait outside some more."

"But I'd feel bad if you did that.. just let me go outside."

"Now I would feel bad for you if you did that..."

"..." Great, what now? We'd both be feeling guilty af if we let the other wait outside for their bath.

"Let us come to a compromise. We will bathe together but avoid looking the whole time?"She suggested, crossing her arms. "It's just a shower after all, it should end fast." She's not wrong, and if anything I can just keep my back towards her the entire time. "If you don't mind?"

"I think I can go along with that idea. Just so long as you don't turn around to face m-me..."

"Of course."

I nod and turn around to strip my shirt off first, hesitant to continue when I heard movement behind me. _'She's actually- we're actually taking a shower together...?'_

 _'I've never even showered with Nanoha before... '_

"Senpai, are you sure you're okay with this? Knowing my sexual orientation..?"I asked, attempting to make one last excuse to getting out of this. The rest of my clothes before I rush into the shower stall, leaving space for the older girl.

"I see nothing wrong with that. Should I be bothered?"She questioned, confusion clearly in her tone. Such innocence..

"I g-guess not...?"

"Then let's proceed."Saeko giggled, my peripheral catching her figure as she steps into the shower. "I must say, even without the full view, you have a very built body. It's attractive."

"T-Thank you... y-you're attractive too senpai."I complimented awkwardly, _'Don't just tell me that type of thing, omg. You're going to make my heart race...'_

It was very silent after that, and I felt even more awkward because of it. Trying to keep my mind off of the situation by focusing on getting my body clean as well as my hair.

"Miyamoto-san explained to us that you brought along necessities for us females from the mall."Saeko started suddenly, her voice surprising me. "It was very thoughtful of you two to bring back that much for all of us."

"Well.. uh, yea. I guess that's true..."

"I apologize if this is making you uncomfortable..."

"I-It's fine. I just... it's kind of weird to take a shower with someone you're not too close with..."I say, lowering my head slightly for the water to hit the top. "Y-You're really pretty too so it's kind of intimidating me..."the last part I mumble out of embarssment. And yet somehow she was able to catch my soft voice.

"You're too kind, Harlaown-san."Saeko chuckled lightly. "I am finished with my shower." What? That fast? "How about you?"

"Let me just finish up with my hair, you can get out first?"I offered up as a suggestion.

"Alright, while I'm out I'll check out what's left of the clothing the others left for us. Take your time if you must, there is no rush."

"Y-Yes."

Once she was out, I sighed heavily in relief, leaning up against the wall. I put my guard back up though when I realized that she was still in the room with me, _'Can't get too comfortable just yet...'_

"Are you okay with shorts, Harlaown-San?"I hear Saeko's voice from the other side of the curtain and gulp. "There's a long sleeve too if you're interested? It seems very large though so it may cover up the fact that you have shorts on-"

"That sounds great, senpai. I'll use those."

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine, I'm not a shorts type of gal but the long sleeve does sound promising." I twist the shower knobs and shut the water off before reaching out from the curtains to grab my towel and wrap it around my body. Covering most parts, especially the critical areas.

When I was out, the sight of Saeko standing there with nothing but her undergarments on was the first thing that caught my attention.

"Here are your clothes then." Saeko offered the clothing to me with a small hum, a smile on her face. "I believe Yagami-san left new undergarments for you here as well so I put that with them."

"A-Ahahaha.. t-thank you senpai."

I hastily take the clothing out of her hands and look through them. Hayate did bring in a bra for me and my boyshorts. I thank her in my head before turning away from the older girl in front of me to pull my clothing on quickly.

"Now that our clothes are on, let's go check on the boys, Harlaown-san. Unless you would like to join the others and go back to sleep?"

"We can go check on them. But after that I think you should sleep, senpai. Earlier you did say you've been with me the whole time while I was asleep... its about time you rest now."

"Hmm? How thoughtful of you."Her chuckle was music to my ears at the time, it was just so satisfying to hear. "Alright, I will rest as well. But let's not forget to eat the dinner Signum-san and Shamal-san are cooking up. In fact... you go check on the boys, I will go see what those two are up to."

Oh right, I forgot those two were still up. Does that mean we'd have to wake everyone else up and get them to eat their dinner..? I wouldn't mind waking Nanoha up..

"Alright, let's get going."Saeko calls out, the sound of the door unlocking. My attention going into her once again.

Coming to the realization that she was wearing a black silky night gown that barely reached the mid-section of her thighs.

Without commenting on it, I just walk out of the bathroom. Shutting the lights off and closing the door behind me, my cheeks heating up.

"Had a nice bath with Busujima-senpai?"Rei called out from the couch, lifting her leg up to point at me with her foot. I look at her to see a smirk on her face.

"W-We took a shower."I stuttered out, furrowing my brows at her.

"Same thing, you were both naked and close."Rei shrugged lightly before getting off of the couch. "You should try taking one with Marikawa-sensei next time. She's really.. touchy."

"Stop that.." I pouted, staring down at her since she had walked up to me.

Rei giggled and blew a kiss playfully before going off to the kitchen, following after Saeko.

"You two seem close."A familiar voice commented, catching my attention. I turn towards the staircase close by to see my shining Angel standing there. Wearing light blue short shorts and a plain white t-shirt that hugged her curves just right, her brown beautiful hair cascading down her back. God, she's the best. "Had a nice nap Fate-chan?" Nanoha smiled brightly at me. My legs becoming jelly just from that as I instinctively smile back at her.

"It was a very nice nap."I nodded slightly. "Where are the others? Alisa, Suzuka, Vita and Hayate?"

"They're in the guest room upstairs right now, getting ready to sleep. We're going to be sharing a room apparently. Would you be joining us?"She asked, walking down the steps carefully and making a stop in front of me, her beauty radiating everywhere.

"I don't think I'll be able to."

"Ehhh? Why not?"

"Signum and Shamal are bound to be sleeping with you guys too since Vita and Hayate-chan are already in there." I shrugged. If we were to be alone, I don't think I'd be able to sleep with you either. We're not children anymore, I can't control myself.. sorry Nanoha.. "You know how I am with sleepovers.."

"Oh, that's true."Nanoha nodded with a hesitant smile. "That's okay, maybe next time it could just be the two of us?"she suggested, causing my imagination to run wild with perverse ideas. _'No... no. Bad Fate.'_

"I wouldn't mind that..."I replied with a weary grin. "I believe Shamal and Signum are making dinner so can you tell the other girls about it? I'm going to go check on the guys."

"I can do that."Nanoha saluted playfully before walking back upstairs, giving me a full view of her perfectly round but- STOP IT. God I am getting worse.

I follow her up after a while to see where Kohta and Takashi are now, hoping to distract myself with their company as we await the arrival of dinner.

 **Author: (´⊙ω⊙`)**

 **Cast: Σ('◉⌓◉') ?!**

 ** **Author: Hi... (´⊙ω⊙`) lol****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Author: Hello everyon-**

 **Hayate: You! What the hell was that oml!?**

 **Author: Excuse me? Whut? Lol ()**

 **Hayate: You, just appearing out of no where and updating this story! I thought you died ( ̶͈̀ロ̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾**

 **Author: Eeeyyy, don't be like that Hayate. I was just busy with school.**

 **Fate: Why only update now though?**

 **Author: As a senior in high school now, I apparently have a lot of free time until graduation week.**

 **Fate: Wha- S-Senior!? Graduation!? Σ('◉⌓◉')**

 **Author: Yea, you heard me Fate-chan**

 **Fate: *Sobs lightly* You can't... *whimper***

 **Author:Wtf, what's wrong with her?**

 **Hayate: Oh my god *sobs uncontrollably with Fate* remember when she started this story...? She was just in middle school.. now look where she is!- *ranting***

 **Fate: I know! I know! *ranting***

 **Author: What the heck guys- Can someone else do the thing? These two are too busy crying about nothing. Crybabies.**

 **Saeko: Don't be like that towards your father, young lady. *pats Fate's back gently* It's okay, Dear.**

 **Nanoha:Heeey! Don't drag Fate-chan into your delusional fantasies!**

 **Saya: *Rolls eyes* Otaku-ku-**

 **Author: Just call me Andy now lol ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ**

 **Saya: Ehh? What?**

 **Author: Yea, you heard me bubble butt~**

 **Fate: *Wailing in background* She changed her name! *cry cry whimper cry***

 **Saya: Uhh... o-okay. Andy owns nothing.**

 **Author: Exactly! Enjoy! ( ω )**

 **Morning**

When Fate woke up the next morning, she felt somewhat relaxed. Yet at the same time she felt heavy.

She nuzzled her pillow on instinct and moaned into it, arms finding their way around her own body and pulling her closer.

"Mm... Lindy-san...?"Fate called out tiredly, opening one eye slightly. Her vision just slightly blurry.

And instead of seeing her mother's usual teal hair, the color yellow comes in view. "When... when did you color your hair...?"Fate shut her eyes again, laying her head back down. "Wait... what?"she opened both eyes this time and stared ahead.

"M-Marikawa-sensei!"Fate calls out in shock, pushing out of the woman's grasp and moving away from her quickly. "W-Why are you in here?"she asked in a panicked tone, pulling the blanket closer to her to shield her already covered body some more.

"Aaaaaughhh... you're being too loud Fate-chan."The older woman whined, waking up too at this point. "I woke up to go and use the restroom and found that You were whimpering in your sleep when I walked passed your room so I decided to come in here and keep you company. Apparently that worked~~"Shizuka clasped her hands together happily, satisfied she was able to help.

Fate's face turned red in embarrassment, even her ears as she hid with the blanket.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, Fate-chan! If you ever need comfort again, you can just come to me. I'll replace your mother, 'Lindy-san's', warmth for now, until we return her to you of course."

"I-I- uhhh I'll keep that in mind.. s-sensei."

"Seriously, don't be shy! I wouldn't mind. "Shizuka giggled, pulling the younger girl closer for a tight hug. "If you're having a nightmare, just come to me and I'll hug you tightly until the nightmares go bye bye~" she began stroking Fate's hair gently. "You don't always have to be strong..."

"Fate-chan!~~ It's time for breakfast~"Hayate called out from the other side of the door before coming in, giving herself permission. "Nanoha-chan made pancakes- woah, am I interrupting something?"

"Good morning, Yagami-chan~"Shizuka greeted before letting Fate go and getting out of bed. "Don't worry, I was just hugging Fate-chan~" she stated before walking out of the room.

"..."The two girls watching her leave before looking to each other silently.

"Is that really what happene-"

"YES! Hayate, that is really what happened.."Fate deadpanned, her cheeks still red. She crawled out of bed slowly, checking her lower half to see if there was anything.. 'standing out'.

"You might want to take care of that before you come out, Fate-chan."Hayate laughed awkwardly, looking anywhere else except for the blonde's bottom region. "You sure nothing happened between you and Marikawa-sense-"

"It's just a morning erection, Hayate..!"Fate groaned, using a pillow to shield her obvious problem. "Stop misunderstanding things..."

"Okay okay, I'll stop. I hope Marikawa-sensei didn't notice that by the way... okay but seriously, get rid of it before someone else sees."

"Before someone else sees what?"A low voice questioned, causing the two girls to turn towards the door quickly.

"Mornin' Fate-san."It was Takashi, he gave a small yawn before waving towards the girls. "Yagami-san."

"O-Oh, hey Takashi-san..."Fate smiled awkwardly. "W- uhh.. W-What's up...?" She took a seat on the bed with the pillow on her lap. Hayate taking a seat beside her, the brown haired girl throwing the blanket over Fate's lap. Putting some of it on her lap too, to throw off any suspiciouns... if there were any to begin with.

"Takagi is wondering when you were going to wake up, so she sent me to go and check on you."Takashi shrugged slightly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his basketball shorts. "Apparently I didn't have to since Yagami-san beat me to it."

"Yup! Yup! T-That I did!"Hayate nodded, proceeding to laugh weirdly after that. Creeping both Fate and Takashi out. "You can leave now Komuro-kun."

"We'll be out in a few, I-I just have to change my clothes."Fate continues to smile at the boy.

"Uhhh... right..." Takashi smiled back with the same awkwardness. "I'll leave you to it then..." his head nodding slowly as he turned away from the two, shutting the door behind him. Giving Hayate and Fate privacy.

"That was too close.."Hayate frowned.

"I blame you..next time, close the door before you come in to accuse me of something perverse and lecture me on my morning erection..." Pause. "Which is very normal, must I remind you!"

"Yea yea, whatever. I'm going outside before they start getting the idea that you're making out with my hot ass. Wouldn't want rumors spreading around, since you have more options now.. instead of Nanoha-chan."

"You should know already that I'm dedicating myself to Nanoha-chan."

"Sure, we'll see how long you can keep those words when you get more alone time with Busujima-senpai."

"Why bring her up..?"

"The chemistry between you two seems intriguing and I ship it. Hurry up Fate-chan, before someone else comes in to check on us. You're the last one to wake up y'know? Besides Marikawa-sensei."

"Yea yea..."

Hayate walked out of the room and heads to the dinning room, all eyes going onto her when she walked in. Causing the brunette to gulp anxiously.

"Where's Fate-chan, Hayate-chan?"Nanoha asked, putting the last pancake down onto a plate. "I made her plate."

"She wanted to change her clothes and brush her teeth or something."Hayate stated as an excuse, taking a seat besides Vita. Doing her best to not make it obvious that she was technically lying.

"Oh?"Suzuka hummed, "You sure she's not doing anything else?"

 _'Damn Suzuka-chan and her sharp eye...'_ Hayate scoffed playfully in response. "Of course I'm sure, what else would she be doing, huh?"

"Hmm.. I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, ahahahahaha.."

"Good morning Harlaown-san."A few minutes later and Fate was out now. Saeko greeting her right as she enters the doorway.

"Good morning Fate-chan!~"Nanoha smiled brightly, taking a seat on Yunno's lap as the boy ate his breakfast.

"Ahh..."Fate was a bit silent at first but then waved her hand. "Good morning senpai, Nanoha-chan..." she took a seat at the table too, sitting beside Ginga and Hayate. "Breakfast looks good."

"You only say that because Takanaki made it."Vita pointed out with her fork. Her cheeks stuffed with pancakes.

"But they are good! And Vita, it's Takamachi!"

"How would you know that if you didn't eat them yet?" Hayate joined in on the teasing.

"Because I've eaten Nanoha's food before, it's the best."Fate retorted with a pout as she cuts her pancakes into smaller pieces.

"Aww. Thanks Fate-chan!"Nanoha giggled happily.

"R-Right..."

"So... what's the plan today..?"Kohta pushed his plate away from him, already done with eating. "Usually, I would suggest a supply run from my experience with videogames. But it seems Fate-San and Miyamoto-san already got everything."

"I say we plan to look for our families."Saya says. "Like, who's family would we search for first? We already know everyone's current family situations from the bus ride, well... we didn't hear about Harlaown or Miyamoto yet."

"Dad should be at the station with Mom and the other officers, helping civilians."Rei offered up as an answer, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'm sure of it.. if not, they'd probably go back to the house.."

"Okay, what about Harlaown?"

"Lindy-san and Chrono-nii..."Fate furrowed her brows. "I think they're with Miyamoto's parents at the station, if not then... Lindy-san might've taken Chrono-nii and Amy-san back to the house too, probably to lock them inside and keep everything out... let's not worry about them though, I know those three can handle themselves. I'm willing to search for everyone else's parents first."

"How admirable."Ginga smiled. "That's what I like about you, Harlaown-san."

"Indeed."Saeko nods in agreement.

Fate blushed from their words, shying away cutely as she poked at her pancakes. "I-I guess..."

"I think we should go and look for Saya's parents first."Takashi spoke up. "I know for a fact they would be at your place, right?"

"Daddy might not be there at the moment but mom is surely home."Saya nods with a frown. Wondering what the boy was getting at. "Why bring up my parents first, huh Komuro? What're you thinking..."she asked in plain annoyance. Saya was a very impatient girl and she did not like to wait.

"We go to your house and drop some of them off."Takashi looked around. "We definitely have too many people here to bring around when we look for our families. There wouldn't be space in the HUMVEE. That and the large amount can hinder us if we're up against 'them'."

"Is her house big?" Yunno questioned, opening his mouth for Nanoha to feed him.

"You have your own hands, Ferret..."Fate grumbled silently to herself. Hayate sighing, pity on her face when she turned to look at the blonde beside her.

"Her family owns a large amount of property, their house is not just big, it's fucking HUGE."Takashi stated seriously. "So if we're going anywhere, I suggest we go there first for more space."

"Wow...okay. That's smart."Alisa nodded in awe. "We should go with that plan."

"We would need Takagi's input first though."Fate pointed out, she took her plate and got up. Going to the sink to clean her dish.

"She's right, what do you think, Takagi-san?"Shamal turned to the younger girl, causing everyone else to do so as Saeko stood up to help Fate. Bringing more of the plates to her and standing at her side.

"Let's do it."Saya nodded slightly. "I'm sure mom wouldn't mind.. if daddy was there though-... it's okay. Let's just do that."

There was a hint of hesitance in her sentence but it was pushed back when she makes up her mind quickly.

"Great, we'll proceed with the plan tomorrow morning. We can use today as a preparation day, pack the things we need?"Takashi explained, he got up from his seat and heads back upstairs. And with that, everyone else began to leave, going to the rooms they had originally rested in.

"He's going back to taking watch..."Fate mumbled, loud enough for Saeko to hear. "Maybe I should take his place so he can rest?.. I mean, he did take watch the whole night.."

"That's a brilliant idea, I can accompany you."Saeko offered. She turned to see Kohta heading up to follow the other boy and approached him quickly. "Hirano-kun, tell Komuro-kun that Harlaown-san and I will be taking your places for now. So you two can rest."

"Eh...? Are you sure Busujima-senpai?"

"I am very sure, please make sure Komuro-kun rests well. He seems like a very stubborn person."

"I-I understand, I'll tell him right now.." Kohta nodded and scurries up the staircases, heading to the room Takashi was in to inform him of what Saeko had declared.

"Hopefully Komuro-kun does as I ask."Saeko sighs, turning to Fate. " You both are alike, you do the most admirable things yet you put yourselves in danger in the process."

"N-No I don't.."

"Don't be silly."Saeko pinched Fate's cheek softly. "Yes, you do. Overworking your body is too much and can really put you to a disadvantage later on. Also, as much as I want to see you living on the edge- don't get me wrong, it's very hot, just know that it is also very dangerous." She smiled when she saw Fate's face turn 50 shades of red in a matter of seconds. "Cute, let's get going now, before Komuro-kun tries to claim his position as a guard dog." She took the blonde girl's hand and drags her up the staircases, heading to where Takashi and Kohta are. Watching the two boys interact when they reached it.

"I don't want to.."Takashi frowned.

"You need to sleep, Busujima-senpai suggested it and I agree with her 100%."Kohta sighed nervously. "Please Komuro-san... just rest for a bit."

"Takashi, just go."Fate called out, dropping the honorifics. "We'll take your place."she walked up to him and pats his shoulder. "I relieve you of your duty, so go take a nap."

"But-"

"No buts!"Fate frowned and started to push the boy towards the door, pushing Kohta along too. "Go take a nap, you too Kohta. If I see you're not napping when I go to check on you later, we're not leaving tomorrow."

"I-"Takashi started but was met with the door slamming before him.

"Happy napping!"

"Way to take charge, Harlaown-san."Saeko stared in awe, taking a seat in a chair on the balcony. "I would be lying if I said that wasn't hot." She smiles innocently.

"A-Ahaha.. thank you, Busujima-senpai."Fate nodded, sitting beside her.

"So what do we do up here?"

"We keep watch, of course."

"I get that but... there's not much to watch for..."The blonde stood up and glanced down the balcony to see the streets were empty. The threats were farther away from the home and didn't seem to be coming their way at all.

"Then I guess we'll have to keep each other entertained until something happens."Saeko chuckled, pulling Fate back into the chair beside her.

"Uhmm okay... how do we do that? What do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm... 20 questions? Truth or Dare?"

"I'm surprised you play these games, Busujima-senpai."

"As a senior, I've had my fair share of partying."

"What kind of partying, senpai?"Fate asked innocently, staring at the girl beside her.

"Hmm? Wouldn't you like to know."Saeko poked Fate's cheek. "Let's play 20 questions, hmm?"

"Sure."

"You can ask first, Harlaown-san."

"Is it okay for me to call you by your first name?"Fate started.

"Oh? That's your first question, huh."Saeko hummed in awe. "Of course it's okay. If you're okay with calling me like that."

"O-Of course, S-Saeko-senpai..."

"The stutter is cute but you seem to be struggling, not used to it? Do you want to go back to my last name?"

"Is that your first question?"

"Sly."The older girl giggled. "Fine fine, smart girl. Why are you so well built?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's no secret that you have muscles, Harlaown-san."Saeko pointed out, placing a hand on the blonde's bicep to squeeze just a bit. "We all witnessed it yesterday. So... why do you have them?"

"Ahhh. I've been training with Lindy-san and Chrono-nii. They've been preparing me to join the force or something?"

"Seems like a good reason. Your turn."

"What is your sexuality?"

"Oh? How straightforward of you, Harlaown-san. Getting right to it, huh?"

"I-I've been curious ever since the bus ride.. I can't help it..."

"Well, if you must know, I am bi-curious." Saeko smiled slightly, leaning back into her seat and crossing her legs. Bringing them up slightly to place them on Fate's lap, getting comfortable at this point.

"What? Why bi-curious?"

"Uh-uh, one question per-round, sweet heart."The older girl winked. "That's how the game works."

"R-Right... my bad. Your turn, Saeko-senpai."

"So, why girls?"

"Why not girls?"Fate started, staring into nothing as she pulls Saeko's legs closer so the other girl's legs doesn't fall off."Girls are just so... so attractive and seem so fragile, I just want to protect every girl I meet, y'know? Because of how fragile they seem." She sighed heavily. "I've never seen a guy like how I've seen girls before. So it's hard for me to even think of a guy that way."

"You're so charming, did you know that?"Saeko sighs too, staring at the younger girl.

"Eh?"

"It's just that-"

"Heeeeeyyyyy!"A voice called out from behind them, the door opening. Revealing Hayate and Saya. "We're bored, so we came in here to keep you two company~"

"Hey Hayate, Takagi-san."Fate turned to face them.

"What's up you two?"Hayate questioned, leaning against the door of the balcony. "What're you doing?"

"We were playing 20 questions."

"Is that really relevant? You're suppose to be keeping watch."Saya deadpanned, walking towards the railing to glance down, the wind pushing her hair back slightly.

"She's not wrong, stop flirting."Hayate nodded in agreement, motioning to Saeko and Fate's current position.

"We were not flirting."Fate frowned. "It's just a game."

"That's what they all say, next thing you know, they're hiding in the closet with each other's tongues down their throats."

"Stop that."

"Awww, your ears are turning red~"Hayate teased. "Fate-chan still is the cutie she was from middle school."

"Stop bringing up middle school, I'm trying to erase that from my memories."

"Why? What the hell happened in middle school?"Saya turned towards them, raising a brow.

"Let's just say people weren't fond of my visuals."Fate sighs. "So right after we got out from it, I finally hit puberty during summer and decided to work on fixing things."

"Who would've thought she'd turn out like this."Hayate shook her head, proud of the blonde girl. "Ugggghh! My son! So good looking!"

"Stop calling me that...!"Fate whined.

"Stop looking so good."

"I don't even look good..."

"Are you kidding me?"Saya spoke up, furrowing her brows at the blonde. "Do you even know how good looking you are? I'm not even kidding, you're pretty-"

"Handsome."Hayate added in for her.

"Whatever, the point is, you're really attractive so just accept that before I bite you."

"Getting a little feisty there, Takagi-san."Saeko chuckled softly. "Although, she is not wrong. You're very attractive, especially your eyes. They always lure me in somehow."She pats Fate's thigh gently, staring into her eyes. The blonde girl glued to watching her lips. "Burgundy right?"

"Y-Yea..."

"I like them.."The older whispered, dangerously close to Fate's ear. Causing a chill to run up her back.

"Senpai, you're flirting with Fate-chan again."Hayate pointed out. "Be careful, she might pass out from the heat of embarrassment."

"Well now, wouldn't that be entertaining to see~"

"S-Stop that...Takagi-san, do you see anything out of the ordinary?"Fate questioned Saya, asking her since she was closer to the railing. Although, even if she had already asked, Fate stood up from her seat and got to Saya's side. Their shoulders barely touching as Fate glanced down and looked around. "It's still really empty.. that's so weird..?"

"It's out of the ordinary, yes, but let's just enjoy the peace we're having so far."Saya leaned on the railing, resting her chin on her hand. She had turned to Fate when the blonde girl approached and had been staring at her lips before looking up to her eyes.

"Did you two finish packing already, by the way? The things we may need and stuff?"

"Technically, we weren't needed, everyone else took a place and started packing. Leaving me and Yagami-san to do nothing so we decided to come in here."

"What is Nanoha doing..?"Fate asked, looking to Hayate for the answer.

"She's with-"

"Fate-chan~~~~" Fate grunted when she felt a body rush into her, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Marikawa-sensei."Fate stared down at the woman in confusion.

"I packed whatever medical supply I could find in this house, hopefully my friend wouldn't mind.."Shizuka mumbled that last part before staring up at the other. "Do I get a kiss on the lips for doing a good job?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes. "Yagami-chan said you would."

"W-What? "

"She is not kissing anyone..!"Saya hissed loudly.

"Oh my.."Saeko hummed in amusement, watching from the background with Hayate as her seat mate now.

"H-Hayate..!"

"What? I couldn't help it~"Hayate snickered. "You need the push anyways."

"'Push'?"Saeko stared at her curiously, the sound of Saya struggling to pry Shizuka off of Fate.

"It's no secret that Fate-chan is into.. you know who."Hayate whispered, gaining a nod from the older. "I'm just trying to help her get over it since 'she's' with someone else right now."

"How thoughtful of you."

"I know, I'm the best."Hayate nodded in agreement. "Okay, cut it out you three. We still have to keep watch. And you might attract those things with the amount of noise you butts are making..!"

"But, my kiss..."Shizuka whimpered, flinching when she felt soft lips on her own. It wasn't long lasting though, it was just a quick peck. But it was enough for the older woman to squeal in awe and excitement. "Fate-chan~~"

"D-Don't just give her what she wants!"Saya groaned, slapping at Fate's arm. "Y-You idiot..!"She huffed before walking out, leaving the four.

"Will you be joining in on the drama too, Busujima-senpai?"Hayate turned to the said girl, gaining a small smile.

"I'm hurt that you choose to kiss her rather than your partner, Harlaown-san."Saeko looked to the younger girl. "I've been sitting here with you this entire time and you chose her, sobsob."she gave a small whimper for effects, watching as the blonde crumbles before her.

Fate slipped out of Shizuka's grasp and got on her knees before Saeko with furrowed brows and a red face.

"I-I'm sorry, Saeko-s-senpai! I didn't mean to hurt y-you.." Fate leans in and pecks the area close to her lips. "I-I kissed senpai too, see..!? S-So are you not h-hurt anymore?"she asked, the innocence in her eyes making the purple haired girl melt with satisfaction.

"You're so cute."Saeko sighed, punching Fate's cheeks again. "Such a cute underclassman I have~~ So cute~" she compliments before showering Fate with pecks on the cheek. "God, you're capable of being both hot and cute."

"She's so blessed, am I right?"Hayate nodded, crossing her arms proudly.

"Fate-chan is the cutest~ I just wanna eat her up sometimes~"Shizuka giggled, walking into the room to lay on the bed there.

"Is that a threat? Or a promise?"Hayate turned back, thinking pervertedly now.

"H-Hayateeee..!"

"Are you guys even keeping watch anymore? There's a lot of noise happening and it's worrying me."Takashi asked from the doorway with a weary expression.

"Oh my god, we're watching okay? Just go back to sleep." Hayate rolled her eyes. "You worry too much."

"That's because you're giving me a lot to worry about."

"C'mon mom, just go back and rest up. We'll wake you up later."

"If you say so."Takashi shrugged and headed back to the room he was laying in, leaving the four alone again.

"Okay, no but seriously, let's go back to keeping watch oml." Hayate sighed in relief once she realized they were off the hook.

"Yes ma'am." "Hai hai~~~" "Of course."Fate, Shizuka , and Saeko replied at the same time. The silence over taking their area as they kept their eyes open, watching out for anything out of the ordinary.

 **Author: Okay, that's about it for now 7**

 **Hayate: A kiss already? Fate's moving fast.**

 **Author: A peck to the lips isn't that much, just wait till they're making out full on later. *wink wink***

 **Hayate: Ohooooo, you're the best.**

 **Author: I know I am lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Author: Ohoho? Back with another chapter it seems~**

 **Saya:Well aren't you productive. *Sarcasm***

 **Author: Heck yea I am! (^7^ ) Fate, go say the words now.**

 **Fate: Andy doesn't own anything, especially the characters.**

 **Author:Doesn't mean I won't stop loving you guys like my own though~~**

 **Fate: O-Otaku-sa- Andy! TAT**

 **Author: When did you become such a crybaby oml.**

 **Hayate: She's been hanging out with Busujima and Marikawa a lot.**

 ***All eyes on Saeko and Shizuka now***

 **Saeko: I'm innocent, I didn't do anything except love and nurture her.**

 **Shizuka:Same!**

 **Author:Huh? Probably why she turned into a crybaby. Nanoha, take back your wife omg. She's being stolen away by other women.**

 **Nanoha: Who's fault is that!? *GLARE GLARE***

 **Author:Yea! Who's fault is that!? *Nervous and turning to Hayate* (whisper) will she still kill me?**

 **Hayate: (Whisper) You bet, start running fast when you know you've done wrong and she pulls her fists up. She will not hesitate to att-**

 **Nanoha: What're you two talking about? *reaches out to grasp their shoulders***

 **Hayate: Run! Run now! *Already a few feet away* Abort the mission!**

 **Author: What? Wha- HEY! HAYATE WAIT! *runs too***

 **Nanoha: *rolls eyes* Drama Queens *turns to readers* Enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

 **Night**

Nighttime came by quickly for the group, they've been continuously switching places for who's on watch as the time goes by. In the end, leaving it to Takashi, Kohta and Fate now while the others take another shower.

"Don't you want to shower too, Fate-san?"Takashi stared at the blonde curiously, resting his chin in his palm while leaning on the arm of his chair. "You still have a chance? The others are still in the bathroom."

"I'll take my shower after everyone else is done. I'm not comfortable with that.. showing my body to others."Fate replied with a nervous smile, we all knew the real reason she didn't want to bathe with the other girls. But let's just keep it a secret for now.

"If you say so."Takashi nodded.

"It's a shame Yunno-san couldn't join us."Kohta spoke up now, playing with his fingers as he sat by Fate on the ground beside the bed.

"Right, a real shame."Fate hissed under her breath, crossing her arms. "What did he say he was doing again?"

"He said he'd wait close by the bathroom for Takamachi-san to come out."

"What? That doesn't sound right..."Fate mumbled with furrowed brows before getting up from her spot. "I'll be right back.. I'm going to get a glass of water."she lied.

"Okay, we'll hold down the fort."Kohta saluted towards her playfully, gaining a small chuckle from the taller as she walks out of the door.

Fate did her best to go down the staircases as softly as possible, making sure not to make any loud noises. To her luck, the girls giggling was loud enough to block out the noise. She peeked a little at the bathroom door to see that Yunno was indeed standing there, ear pressed up against the door, a grin on his red face as he listens into their conversations.

 _'I knew it...'_ Fate thought, frowning. _'And he's suppose to be the mature and smart guy Nanoha has been bragging about... as if.'_

Fate came out from where she hid and approached Yunno aggressively, "Hey...!"she yelled out in a whisper, gaining his attention. "What the fuck do you think you're doing..!?"

"T-Testarossa-san...!"He wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he did not feel guilty. "It's not what you think.."he moved away from the door and backed away from her, towards the wall close by.

"I don't know about you but it looks exactly the way I think, you're trying to get off on them aren't you, you sick pervert...?!"She couldn't help but shove him into the wall harshly. "What the hell man! Is Nanoha not enough for you?!" She almost shouted, causing the shorter to flinch when she slapped the wall behind him roughly. The bathroom door opening, going unnoticed by the two.

"She's more then enoug-"

"You wouldn't be doing that if you didn't think other wise...! Ferret."Her voice lowered in a threatening matter, scaring Yunno even more. "This is unacceptable."

"Fate-chan? What are you doing to Yunno-kun..?!"A voice called out. Fate's brown haired angel rushing towards them and pulling her away from the cowering boy.

"This weirdo was listening in on-"

"N-Nanoha, I was just keeping watch down here like I told you and then suddenly she called me out, something about me being a pervert. She cornered me into the wall and was being so aggressive towards me."Yunno feigned innocence.

"Fate-chan..."Nanoha turned to her best friend with disappointment on her face. "Yunno-kun is doing his best to help keep watch you know! You can't just-... do that!"she frowned slightly. "He's working hard, you can't just bully him like that and call him names."

"But-"

"But nothing Fate-chan, that kind of thing is unacceptable."

"I-I- that's not what-"Fate grew nervous under Nanoha's disappointed gaze. "That's not what happened..."she whispered sadly, on the brink of crying. "Forget it, if you want to believe his word over your best friend's... then fuck it, I don't care." She whimpered, going back upstairs to Takashi and Kohta.

"Fate just swore... whaaaaattt?"Vita looked surprised. Like everyone else in the room, that knew her since middle school. Well, except Hayate. Hayate knew the blonde more than everyone else.

"I'm going to check on her."Saeko called out, following after Fate quickly.

"Well... that took a huge turn."Hayate frowned, watching Shizuka clumsily hurry up as well. Tumbling on some steps.

"I don't like you.."Saya declared, glaring at Yunno. "I don't like you either."she glanced at Nanoha before heading after the three girls.

"What did I do.."Nanoha frowned.

"Uhh.. you scolded her for cornering your boyfriend and calling him a pervert. Didn't listen to Fate's side of the story, etc etc."Hayate shrugged. "And I'm pretty sure, he's looking a little guilty right now."she motioned to Yunno, who was indeed hesitant.

"Yunno-kun...?"

"I uhhh..."

* * *

"What is happening?"Takashi sighed, watching the four girls before him. Fate sitting on the ground with her face hidden in her knees, sobbing. Her back up against the bed.

"Fate-chan, don't cry.."Shizuka whimpered, pulling the younger girl onto her lap and holding her tightly. "There there.."she stroked her hair gently.

"What really happened?"Saya asks, seated at the edge of the bed.

"She said she was going down to get water, but instead comes back up with tears at her eyes. I'd like to know what happened too."Takashi pointed out.

"I-I just found it weird that... that guy-"Fate spoke up, refusing to saying Yunno's name ever again. "Stayed downstairs to keep watch instead of up here with us... when I went down to check it out, he was by the door with his ear pressed up against it and a stupid grin on his stupid face..."

"Hmph.. I hate that guy."Saya huffed in annoyance.

"So that's what you were doing."Saeko nodded, petting Fate's head to calm her down.

"D-Did-"Fate looked up at Shizuka. "Did I do something bad...? Sensei...?" She asked, her eyes glossy from the tears.

"Of course you didn't do wrong, Harlaown-san."Another voice called out, all attention going to the door to reveal Ginga. "You were only trying to do the right thing, nothings wrong with that." She walked closer to the blonde girl and got on her knees before her, holding her arms out. "Come here."

Fate did not hesitate to crawl out of Shizuka's grasp and into Ginga's, sobbing more into her shoulder.

"There there, Harlaown-san."Ginga couldn't help but smile slightly. "I always forget you're still so sensitive when it comes to Takamachi-san scolding you."she rubbed her cheek against Fate's hair gently. "Come now, stop crying. You're okay.."

"You're good at that."Kohta complimented in awe, watching as Fate's breathing calmed in a matter of seconds. She moved back and wiped away her own tears.

"When you have a younger sister like mines, you learn to comfort them in situations like this."Ginga chuckled lightly. "Are you okay now..?"she questioned, placing her hands on the younger girl's cheeks. "You're such a baby sometimes." She teases playfully.

"I-I'm sorry..."Fate croaked out.

"It's okay to act your age once in a while, you don't have to always look cool in front of us."Kohta offered with a small grin.

"Act her age?"Takashi looked confused, crossing his arms.

"Yea? I mean, she is the youngest out of all of us."

"What...?" Takashi stared at Fate silently, his reaction bland at first before his eyes widened. "What...?!"

"You didn't know that?"Saya rolled her eyes at the boy, crossing her legs. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Uhmm.. hello? She does not look like she's the youngest out of all of us. If anything, I can see Vita-san, or Hayate-san in the position. But not Fate-san."Takashi states in disbelief.

"You act like she's 5 years younger than us."Saya scoffed. "She's technically our age but her birthday is later than ours, you fool."

"Well, sorry for not knowing that informatio-"Takashi stopped in the midst of his sentence when he heard the sound of a gunshot. "?!" Everyone flinched from the said noise and turned towards the balcony in confusion.

Kohta and Takashi hurry towards the railing to glance outside, only to see a family consisting of a daughter and her father, running down the street.

"What..? Where did they come from?"Takashi asked nervously, glancing more down to see that there were more of 'them' now. Compared to before.

Fate wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks before getting up and standing besides Takashi and Kohta. Not before lowering the lights of course, to keep outside attention off of them. "What's happening..?"

"There's a guy running around shooting those things, with his daughter."Takashi explained. "Hirano, can you use your gun's scope to keep a close eye on them?"

"That I can do.."Kohta nodded before setting everything up. "They made it through the gates of someone's house." He announces loudly. "Oh! Watch out from behind.."he called out, as if the man would hear him. Fortunately though, they were still safe. "They're knocking on the door now."

"What if there's no one there? Shouldn't we go to help them?"Takashi questioned, turning to Fate for an opinion.

"We already have more than enough people in this group to worry about, Komuro-kun."Saeko deadpanned seriously. "Should we really risk going to get more?"

"It's wrong to just-"

"The man was just stabbed..!"Kohta announces, gaining everyone's attention. "The girl is okay for now but those things are just outside the gate."

"We have to go now."Fate declared with a pout. "Takashi."she looked to him with an approving nod. "Kohta, you protect us from up here."

Takashi nodded back. "Sorry senpai, but me and Fate decided."

"I figured."Saeko sighed heavily. "Of course to two biggest risk takers agree with each other on something like this." She rolled her eyes. "Be careful at least, okay?"

"I-"

"We make no promises."Takashi cut in, tugging at Fate's hand. "Let's get going before the situation worsens. You all should probably start packing everything up in the HUMVEE.

"Yessir. Be careful, Fate-chan."Shizuka gave a nod of her head as Fate and Takashi walk out. Passing by Hayate and Rei along the way.

"Where are you two going?"Rei asked, watching as they hurry down the stairs and to the front door. Takashi re-checking the bullets in his handgun while Fate prepares her metal baton from before.

"Quick rescue mission. You guys start packing everything into the HUMVEE."Takashi waved her off. "We can't use the car to get there, can we?"

"What...?"Hayate stared at the two in disbelief.

"I mean, we could but it'll cause even more noise wouldn't it?"Fate shrugged, ignoring the shocked faces on the two girl's faces. "There must be another way there."

"Well, we could climb the walls and get there like that?"Takashi offered, pulling his fingerless gloves on.

"Smart, I like that idea."

"Wait wait wait!"Hayate stopped them in their tracks, just before they walked out of the door. "What do you mean you're going on a rescue mission?!"she questioned, blocking the door.

"It means what it means Hayate, so please move out of the way. We don't have time to waste."Fate declared seriously.

"Fate-chan, do you not hear the commotion going on outside? You could get yourself killed! Don't you know how dangerous it is to go out there right now? You can't save everyone!"

"I can hear it perfectly! And I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."Fate crossed her arms. "Can you just let us through..?!"She almost shouted, everyone watching from where they stood. She was becoming impatient as she pushes past Hayate. "We may not be able to save everyone else that's still alive... but we can still try to.."Fate stated before taking Takashi's hand and dragging him out. The door closing behind them.

"..."Hayate furrowed her brows in frustration, a frown on her face.

"Hayate, let's trust them, okay?"Shamal placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "We already know Fate can handle herself well, Komuro-kun as well... they'll be fine, okay?"

"Let's start packing."Alisa nodded in agreement. "Who has the keys for the monster outside?"she asked, referring to the HUMVEE.

"Oh! That would be me!"Shizuka replied, coming downstairs with a bag full of medical supplies.

"Good, unlock it sensei."Signum suggested as she goes to get some of the bags they've already packed.

"Come on, Nanoha-chan."Suzuka called out. "Let's help them too."she pulled slightly at Nanoha's hand. The brunette had been staring at the front door for a bit now.

"Huh? Uhh... r-right..." Nanoha muttered out softly, getting up from where she sat to follow Suzuka.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

The sound of gunshots already starting from the upper floor of the house, Kohta doing his job as backup/support for Fate and Takashi.

 _'...Fate-chan.'_

"Watch your footing, Takashi." Fate called out, moving stealthily atop of the walls. Looking back to watch Takashi struggle slightly. She glanced down at the street to see the there wasn't much of 'them', not yet that is. "We're almost there."

"Y-You make this look easy.."Takashi panted, catching up to Fate a bit.

"I've done this before."

"What? Why...?"

"Well, there was a parkour class-"

"I don't wanna know anymore."Takashi rolled his eyes playfully as they make it to the house the girl was in front of. Fate was the first to jump down, glancing at the front gate to see it was secure. Takashi jumped down next. The two approach the little girl hesitantly.

"H-Hey..."Fate called out, causing the younger to turn their way. A small dog in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I-I..."The girl whimpered before looking towards her dad silently. "Daddy.. died.."she muttered, sobbing into her arms.

Takashi took the initiative, grabbing a white blouse from close by and covering the corpse with it before handing the girl a flower. "He died protecting you... he was a great father." She took the flower into her own hands before placing it on top of the white shirt. "You'll be fine... we'll take care of you."Takashi pulled the girl closer for a tight hug. "My name is Komuro Takashi, you can just call me Takashi. And my friend here is Fate. t Harlaown."

"M-My name is A-Alice.. a-and this is Zeke ..!"She lifted the puppy up.

"That's cute."Fate chuckled. "Will you come with us Alice-chan?" She asked, holding her hands out towards the girl. Alice gave a silent nod before running into Fate's arms. "Let's get going Takashi."

"Right." Takashi nodded, climbing onto the wall again, he reaches out for Fate to pass him Alice and Zeke. The blonde doing just that before climbing onto the wall too. "T-There seems to be more of 'them' here now..."Takashi mumbled to Fate with a panic laced around his tone.

"Just don't look down."Fate took a deep breath, scared of the sight herself. "Alice-chan, I'll carry her."she offered, taking the younger from Takashi's hands and cradling her close, making sure to hold her head close to her neck so Alice didn't have to look. "Hold onto me tightly okay?"

"Y-Yes..."Alice nodded timidly, wrapping her arms around Fate's neck.

"I'm going to start moving."Takashi announced, moving slowly on the little space they have to walk on. "Don't look down... don't look down... don't looks down."He muttered to himself nervously.

"..."Fate grew silent, focused on moving instead of worrying about the dozens of hands reaching out to get her.

A few moments of silence passes them by, both teens desperately trying to keep a calm facade as the inch closer and closer towards their safety. Finding themselves in a bit of a predicament when they realized they have no where to go down, considering the streets were packed with 'them'.

"What now?..."Fate looked at Takashi wearily, holding Alice tightly in her arms. The younger trembling out of fear.

"I-"

 **BEEP BEEP**

Having been cut off by the sound of a large horn, Takashi and Fate lift their heads to see that the HUMVEE was coming their way. Saeko and Kohta just on top, ready to attack in any form. Kohta with his gun while Saeko carrying her bokken.

"Wow! There are so many of 'them.'"Shizuka commented while driving.

"Exactly why they can't get out of there."Vita nodded, in the front seat with Alisa beside her. Both holding on for dear life as the older woman drive recklessly.

"FORWARD!"Saya declared seriously, just behind the teacher's chair. "CHARGE!"

As told, Shizuka did her best to run over as many of 'them' as possible.

"They sure know how to make an entrance."Takashi muttered, smiling just a bit as the HUMVEE stopped right in front of them. Saeko smiling brightly at the two. "Senpai."

"If you two are done playing hero, we have a river to cross if we want to get everyone to Takagi's place. "Saeko pointed out, helping Takashi onto the rooftop of the HUMVEE. "I mean, if you're still coming that is?" She turned to look at Fate, holding a hand out to her.

Fate stared at the hand a bit before taking it in her own and climbing onto the HUMVEE. "Naturally."she chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Author: God... prom was on the 22nd of April.**

 **Fate: What? Senior prom?**

 **Author: What else would it be?**

 **Fate: Right. How was it?**

 **Author: *shrugs slightly* Pretty fun? I sat with my bff, oh, and the rest of the gang. I'll give you more details at the end of the chapter.**

 **Fate: Wait, but It should've been fun then.**

 **Author: I hate heels, and my dress was long. Stepping on it was a pain in the ass. Anyways, I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Saeko: Welcome back, Andy.**

 **Author: Thanks~ Anyone want to say the words?**

 **Takashi: Andy doesn't own any of the characters. Thankfully.**

 **Author: I'm pretty sure you'd like it if I owned you guys.**

 **Takashi: No, no. We're fine with our original creators.**

 **Yunno: What he said.**

 **Author: Ya'll are just intimidated with my gay plot. Fate likes it though.**

 **Fate: I mean, you're not wrong. Getting smothered with love from beautiful girls does have a positive effect on me.**

 **Author: I knew it~ *chuckle* I hope you guys enjoy?**

* * *

 **Morning**

 _ **"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream~"**_

 _ **"La la la la gently down the stream~"**_

 _ **"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream~~"**_

 _ **"La la la la gently down the stream~~~"**_

Kohta smiled gently at Alice, chuckling as the younger girl attempts to copy his, somewhat decent, singing. The two currently sitting on the roof of the HUMVEE.

Unlike other vehicles that have been trying to get over the river by crossing the bridge. The group had decided to take the HUMVEE through the water. Making it easier for themselves, seeing as the water wasn't too deep and the HUMVEE was capable of doing such a thing.

"I can sing it in English too!"Alice declared in excitement.

"That's awesome, let me hear it?"Kohta says.

 _"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream!~"_ Alice sang, further surprising Kohta with her pronunciation. Which was very good, despite her age.

"Alright, how about a duet this time?"Kohta offered, grinning. Already knowing what he wanted to sing about.

"Okay!"

 _"Shoot, shoot, shoot your gun, kill them all now! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Life is but a dream!~"_ Kohta sung happily, tilting from side to side. Alice following in his steed. Even though she had a look of confusion on her face.

"HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TEACHING THAT TYPE OF SONG TO A CHILD, LARDO!"Alisa snapped, coming out from the roof panel to scold the boy.

"We're almost there."Shizuka called out, smiling nervously as she listens in on Alisa's rant.

"Don't mind her, Sensei. She's always like that."Shamal sighed heavily from the seat beside the older woman. Turning back to watch as the said girl attempts to swat at Kohta's leg now.

Looking at it now, she was surprised that they all could fit in the vehicle. It was very large, yes, but it didn't change the fact that there was a lot of people in the group.

Yunno, Nanoha, Saeko, Fate, and Ginga occupied the row of seats behind herself and Shizuka. Signum, Suzuka, Vita, Hayate, Rei, Saya, and Takashi were in the back of those five, plus the things they brought along with them.

In summary, it was pretty cramped. Fortunately, Alisa had crawled out through the roof panel to stay with Kohta and Alice now. The three attempting a three-way game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"Time to wake up, kids."Shamal called out now, reaching over her seat to poke Nanoha's thigh, since the girl was closer.

The brunette opened her eyes tiredly, yawning as she pushed away from her boyfriend. She rubbed lightly at her elide to see if she'd wake up more before glancing to her other side. Only to see Fate there being cuddle by both Saeko and Ginga.

Saeko laying her head down on Fate's lap as Ginga nuzzled into the blonde from the other side. Sitting between Fate and the door.

Nanoha frowned a little and leaned over to tap Fate's shoulder, wanting her to wake up now. Her attempts going unnoticed though. Growing annoyed, the White Devil then pinched the blonde girl's cheek harshly.

"O-Ow.."Fate whimpered loudly, waking up from the sudden attack on her delicate cheek. Her cry waking the others up in the process. "W-What was that for? What did I do?"

"We're almost across the river.."Nanoha deadpanned coldly, glaring a bit. " ."

"' '? What are you going on about Nanoh-" Fate was confused at first but stopped in the midst of her sentence when Saeko sat up, still half asleep. "S-Senpai..."she blushed at the cute sight before looking to her other side, noticing Ginga there, waking up too. "W-Woah, Nakajima.."

"We're across. Let's get out now."Takashi declared from the back, patting at Fate's shoulder. Scaring the other girl a bit.

"Why?"Rei questioned the boy, pulling her arm back. She had been leaning on Takashi while sleeping, her arms looped around his own.

When untangled, Takashi then proceeded to get out of the HUMVEE. "We need to get over the embarkment."

* * *

 **Fate's POV**

'We didn't cross the bridge, but the river water was shallow enough in this area. And the police can't watch everywhere, so Saya suggested we make our own route to cross the river.' I thought, watching as the the said girl, gets out of the HUMVEE too. Once it was parked. I then rubbed slightly at the cheek Nanoha pinched. 'It hurts...'

I got out of the HUMVEE once everyone else was out, my eyes instantly going to Takashi. Watching as the boy help Alice and Alisa down for the roof. "What now, Takashi?"

"Well, we could try to see if the embankment is clear of 'them'?" He suggested. Which was a good idea.

"Before that, give us time to change into proper attire?"Signum states in a questioning tone. She probably wondered if it was alright to do so.

"I mean, sure? You don't have to ask y'know."Takashi looked at her in confusion.

"You boys just-"Hayate clicked her tongue playfully. "We're going to change, so don't peek? Okay?"

 _'She seems perky today..'_

The girls begin to walk to the back of the HUMVEE, are we changing there? It seems kind of open, but okay I guess. I was going to follow them until Hayate pushed me back gently.

"I don't think you should be changing with us."Hayate whispered, raising a brow at me curiously. "Unless you know you can handle seeing the others change?"

"Well..." We both know I'm not ready at all. I'll just get heated up by the sight of them changing, especially if it's Nanoha or Saeko. "I guess..."I pouted. "Can you at least pass me some jeans? Maybe a tank top?"

"I'll see if I can snatch you those. In the meantime, keep an eye on ferret boy over there. He's looking oddly suspicious in my book."

"You got it, boss lady."I nodded, glancing back to see Yunno was slowly making his way to the other side of the HUMVEE. I informed Takashi of the suspicious action.

"Hey, Yunno-san. Come over here and help us keep watch."Takashi called out, actually dragging the boy to the very front where Kohta is. I saw the distressed expression on Yunno's face and grinned to myself victoriously.

Stopping when a pair of jeans slapped against my face, along with a pink tank top and a overly large black long sleeve.

I pulled the clothes away from my face to glare at the culprit. Hayate smiling at me nervously, "They're done changing so you can come back here and change now." She came closer and whispered. "Some of them are still in the back so change your top first. The long sleeve is pretty long so it'll cover up your bottom. Giving you a chance to change into the jeans."

I nodded slightly and head to the back, placing the clothes I got down. I didn't think twice, peeling my current shirt off and throwing it into one of the bags. I slid a hand through my bangs to get them out of my face before picking up the tank top. The sound of a woman's cat call getting my attention. At first I looked to Nanoha, the whistle coming from her direction. She looked like she was going to say something but didn't, she just stood there staring at me with widened eyes for some reason.

"Fate-chan is well built~~"Shizuka complimented in awe. Whistling. I guess she was the one that did that. "It's sexy~"

"O-Oh, uhh... thank you?"

"Your mother must train you hard, huh?"Saya hummed, leaning against the HUMVEE.

"Well, kind of? I try to make working out a routine sometimes, yknow?" Although it is true I got into the habit because of Lindy.

"Your efforts show greatly."Saeko smiled, touching my bicep slightly. Her touch cold, causing my body to stiffen and my muscle to tighten.

"Okay, okay. Let's back up now ladies."Hayate came in, getting in between us. "She needs to change."

"Oh right, please continue. Don't stop because of us, Fate-chan." Suzuka smiled innocently before walking off with a few of the other girls. Heading to the front now where Kohta was teaching Takashi how to shoot.

I pulled the tank top on me, finally. Then pulled the long sleeve on. The shirt reaching the middle of my thighs. Causing a sigh of relief to exit from my lips.

I got the shorts off of me and pulled on the black skinny jeans on just as Hayate passes me some white adidas shoes.

"Don't you think this is kind of... inappropriate for the situation we're in?"I questioned her, getting the shoes on. "You don't see anyone else wearing this kind of thing..."

"Of course not, the shirt seems comfortable. Which, I know you like. Yet at the same time, the skinny jeans make it possible for you to run like hell."Hayate explained, fixing my hair. "It's a win-win situation. Your outfit is both comfortable and useful."

"I mean... I guess? Let's go to the others now."

Hayate nodded in agreement and lead the way to the front of the vehicle, where I spot Yunno trying to kiss Nanoha.

"Not now, Yunno-kun."Nanoha smiled nervously. The boy only smiling back since it's his 'girlfriend's' decision.

"Let's get this over with."Vita grumbled, pushing Shizuka towards the driver's seat. "C'mon lady."

"Vita, that is not how you speak to someone older than us."Signum scolded, pulling her cousin back. "Please, take your time Marikawa-sensei. I apologize for Vita's aggressive behavior."

"Don't worry about it too much, Yagami-san! She wasn't that bad."Shizuka giggled before getting back into the HUMVEE.

"Let's check it out before she gets up there."Takashi nudges me, glancing at Yunno too, before heading up the embarkment.

I glance at Hayate, who in turn shrugged slightly before handing me the bat I used before.

"Have you ever used a gun, Fate?"Kohta asks me, handing me one of the hand guns they had found back at Shizuka's friend's place.

"Unfortunately, yes, I have." I replied, grimacing at the thought. "Let's go, Kohta. Takashi is probably waiting." I motioned for Kohta to follow me as I head up too. Carefully climbing up the embarkment. The other's standing around and away from Shizuka's driving route.

I glanced back to see Yunno was still standing beside Nanoha. _'Coward...'_

"Huh?"Once we were up on flat ground, I looked around in confusion. "There's nothing here...? That's weird."I commented, looking at Kohta. He nods in agreement.

Takashi took the moment to look back and signal the others that it was clear. "There's none of 'them' around!" He called out.

"Marikawa-sensei."Alisa tapped at the vehicle, to signal the woman inside and moved back quickly.

"Here goes!"

Shizuka stomped on the gas, making the large vehicle climb up the embarkment at great speed. To the point of almost running over Takashi, Kohta and I in the process.

I fall onto my butt, falling beside Takashi and Kohta. Grasping at my chest in shock as the woman came out with an excited expression. "It worked!~"she giggled. "But, what now?"

She had looked to me for the answer, but all I could do was shrug slightly with a flustered expression.

"Takagi, your house is in x-xxxx at Hxxxxxx hxxx, isn't it?"Takashi got up first, helping me up and then Kohta before turning to Saya.

"That's right.." Saya nodded. "We're going there, correct?"

"Yes, right now it's the closest to us... but uhmm..."Takashi looked a bit conflicted, I glance at Saya curiously to see her reaction.

She could only smile. "I understand I don't have much hope but..."

"Of course, let's get going."Takashi offered as people start to pile into the HUMVEE again.

"You're cuter when you smile."I complimented, stopping Saya before she got into the HUMVEE. She looked back at me with a red face. "You should smile more."

"T-Thank you... idiot."Saya looked away nervously.

"Fate-chan is such a flirt."Hayate shook her head in astonishment.

"Fate-san was only trying to-"Saeko began but was cut off by Nanoha.

"Fate-chan was only being nice, Hayate-chan."Nanoha deadpanned. The two beginning to glare at one another.

"Nanoha, Saeko-senpai was talking. You shouldn't cut her off like that."I explained awkwardly.

"Oh? So you're siding with her now?"

"Excuse me? We're talking about taking sides, huh?"Saeko crossed her arms. "Because, if I remember correctly, yesterday night Fate-san was left in tears due to you 'siding' with your boyfriend."

"That's different."

"No, I don't think it's any different."Saeko glared more. "You made your opinion yesterday and decided your boyfriend was the best choice, no one stopped you from doing that. So to be fair, I don't think you have a right to be judging Fate like that at this very moment."

"Fate-chan is MY best friend...!"

"The same best friend that you thought was bullying your boyfriend, when in actuality, she was not...!"

Nanoha bit back her next comeback for a second, she looked angered. "We made up already so stop bringing that up..!"

"Who's fault is it that I brought it up?"

"Your fault? Uh, duhhh! No one asked you to bring it up in the first place, you bitc-"

"Nanoha, stop! I've had enough of this argument."I can't just let Nanoha call Saeko-senpai the b word. It would be very rude, considering she was older. "Can't you both just get along? Nanoha, I count senpai as my important friend.. I count all of you as my important friends-" _'except Yunno'_ "-can't you just try to be nice?"

"You're an idiot, Fate-chan... I'm not an important friend, i'm your BEST friend in the world."Nanoha pouted. "That's better than being an 'important' friend."she huffed before sticking her tongue out at Saeko childishly. She then got into the HUMVEE, seating herself beside Yunno.

"How mature of you, Takamachi-san."Saeko rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for that, senpai."

"There's no need for you to say sorry, Fate. You can go in now, senpai."Rei pats my shoulder, causing me to glance her way curiously to watch her motion for Saeko to go in. "You didn't argue Busujima-senpai, so what's the point."

"Miyamoto-sa-"

"Drop the formalities, we were alone for a while. That's enough to get us passed that."

"-Rei-san..."I continued awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

"Me? It's our turn to ride the top."She motioned to the roof with a large smile. "I mean, if you're up for that?"

"I don't mind. Are you sure you'd like me to join you though? Not Takashi or Kohta?"

"Kohta's been on the roof already, and I've had enough of Takashi's presence. So it's time for you."

"That seems reasonable."I nodded in agreement before climbing onto the top of the HUMVEE. Turning to take Rei's hand to help her up.

"Thank you."Rei chuckled, pinching my cheek softly before getting comfortable.

"You guys ready?"Takashi questions, peeking out from the roof panel.

"We're ready."I replied back, he gave a thumbs up. Seconds later the vehicle was moving again.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Fate and Rei chat quietly among themselves while keeping watch of the surrounding.

"Isn't this a little... I don't know- weird?"Rei asked, sighing heavily as she set her gun down.

"What makes you say that?"Fate rose a brow.

"Look around, no sight of 'them'."Fate hummed in agreement, glancing around. "A little suspicious don't you think?"

"You're not wron- oh wait, look. There's one."Fate points out, lifting her finger to point at a figure limping slowly across the street.

"Oh what?"Rei follows Fate's eyes to spot the one she was looking at. "Oh wow, look, there's another one."

Minutes continue to pass, the amount of bodies coming up were increasing rapidly. Too much for the two teens to handle. Shizuka as well, the older woman trying to speed past all of 'them'.

"What the hell!?"Rei groaned loudly. "The closer we get to Takagi's house the number of 'them' continue to increase."

She complained, holding onto the HUMVEE for dear life, Fate wrapping her left arm around Rei's waist to prevent the both of them from falling off. Since her grip was stronger.

"There's got to be a reasonable explanation for this.."Fate says, pulling Rei closer when Shizuka drove over a bump in the road.

"Well, whatever the reason, I hope it stops. I really don't feel like handling this right now..."Rei commented, squinting slightly as she looked ahead to see a swarm of them standing around in one area. Her eyes catching sight of something shining due to the sun's rays. "What the-...?"

"Hit them!"Saya demanded, leaning against the teacher's chair.

"No wait! STOP!"

"Huh?"

"Shizuka-sensei! There are wires stretched out across the road!"Signum pointed out quickly. "Turn the car!"she grabbed onto the wheel and helped the blonde woman make a sharp turn a little to late. Barely dodging the metal trap. Barely.

The HUMVEE skidded across the road, the side of it hitting the wire as they continued to move forward. Dragging along a part of the swarm and causing a bloody scene to go on before them. Ginga shielding Alice's eyes, desperately trying to preserve her innocence as the younger girl whimpered in her arms. "Don't look!"Ginga cried out.

The HUMVEE was sliding 'on' the wires, and was still going. Heading towards a brick wall now.

"Stop! W-Why aren't we stopping!?"Alisa asked in shock, staring straight ahead.

"All of 'their' guts are making us slide!"Vita pointed out, glancing at the window and grimacing at the sight.

"Sensei, the tires are locked!"Kohta informed. "Let go of the brakes and hit the gas a little bit!"

"What? Okay!"Shizuka nodded hesitantly but did as told.

"Sensei! Ahead! Watch the front!"Rei called out loudly, screaming as she held onto Fate now.

"Watch out!"Fate tightened her grip on Rei as Shizuka then slammed onto the brakes. Causing the vehicle to go into a sudden halt. The force being too strong for both Fate and Rei as they're both sent flying forward. The two dropping onto the front of the HUMVEE, mostly Fate.

The then find themselves rolling onto the hard ground, Fate taking most of the impact for Rei. To prevent serious injury. Unfortunately, some of it still got to the brunette as she let out a scream of pain.

"Fate-chan!"Nanoha screamed from inside the HUMVEE.

"F-Fate-san..."Rei called out, reaching out for the younger girl. Watching her squirm around in pain.

Takashi did not hesitate to climb out of the car and hurry towards the two with a gun and the bat in hand. He got on one knee besides Fate to check on her. Dropping the bat. "Are you okay Fate?!"

"Takashi, 'they're' coming..!"Kohta alerted them, climbing out of the roof panel and positioning himself there. Shooting some down, the ones that were getting too close.

Takashi raised his weapon and began to fire, hitting one square in the chest. It was effective, yet it didn't kill 'them'. "There's too many!"he called out, just as Signum and Vita got out to help with Alisa. The three shooting from different sides of the HUMVEE to prevent any of 'them' from getting any closer to the vehicle.

"Shit..."Takashi swore under his breath, aiming once more. Pulling the trigger, only to hear a click. "Shit..!" He grunted. "Out of ammo...!"

Fate sat up finally, rubbing at her back. "I-I'll buy you time... go get ammo."she stated, taking the bat beside her and standing up.

"Y-You're hurt..."Rei reached out and grasped at Fate's wrist.

"You are too."Fate pointed out. "I'll be fine, I can endure this much."she gave a smile of reassurance before slipping out of Rei's grasp.

"I'll help you."Saeko jumped out from the HUMVEE, her bokken in hand. She gripped onto it tightly, looking at the crowd hesitantly.

"There's a lot, you think you can keep up?"

"At least I'm not injured."The older joked before the two grew serious and dives in to fight back. Sticking close to each other to make sure the other doesn't get hurt in any way. Barely dodging the bullets Takashi and Kohta were firing out.

"Let's beat em down!"Kohta cheered with determination.

"Be a little more careful, Komuro!"Hayate called out from the roof panel, providing Kohta with extra bullets. "You almost hit Fate."

"I'm still trying to get used to this!"Takashi retorted. Taking Rei's gun to continue fire. The two in an uncomfortable position, considering Rei's weapon was strapped to her body.

"Why is this happening..!?"Shizuka whimpered. "The engine's stalled and won't start!"

"Takagi-san, where are you going?"Shamal

asked, in attempts of stopping the younger girl from making a fatal mistake. "It's not safe..!"

"I'm going to grab the gun Takashi threw off to the side and use it for myself, Fate and Busujima-senpai need help."Saya stated, getting down.

"That's dangerous!"Nanoha called out.

"It's better than watching YOUR best friend die, huh?" Saya glared back, shutting Nanoha up. She quickly grabbed the gun and held it tightly to her chest.

"The shells are at your feet, do you know how to use it?"Kohta asked, focused on keeping Saeko and Fate safe but still being able to communicate.

"Takagi-san, be careful!"Fate called out, striking one of 'them' down. Preventing it from grabbing onto Saeko.

"Call me by my first name from now on..!"Saya yelled, kneeling down to pick up the shells. Further distracting herself as a few of 'them' approach her.

"Saya!"Fate hurried to take 'them' down before they could hurt the pink haired girl. "I just said to be careful...!" She yelled angrily at the other.

"I-I'm sorry.."Saya flinched from Fate's sudden aggressiveness. Her brows furrowing as she stood her ground. "I'm not shy.. nor am I timid... and I am defiantly not a coward..! So let me help!"she demanded, reloading the gun. "My house is just a little further ahead! If I can help you idiots tame this mass, then we can all escape safely!"

"I-"

"Ah!"Saeko yelped in surprised when her weapon was suddenly taken from her.

Fate did not hesitate to make her way towards her. Getting the bokken back along the way and passing it to Saeko.

"Thanks.."The purple haired girl nodded, leaning against the blonde.

Takashi hissed when he realized he was out of ammo now, he lifted Rei up slightly. Sitting her up. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared..."

"I know.."

"Shit! There aren't any bullets left!"Hayate grunted. Kohta having a few bullets left, enough to save Saeko and Fate twice. "Fate-chan...!"Hayate whimpered, watching her best friend struggle to continue. The pain probably getting to her now.

"Fate-san, are you okay?"Saeko asked worriedly, noticing that Fate was lacking in the fight.

"I-I can keep going."Fate stated, raising her bat, only to hiss in pain. Dropping her arm.

"No you can't, look at you...!"Saeko got closer to the girl. "I'll make you a path, okay? So just run back to the HUMVEE."

"I am not letting you fight them alone..!"

"And I am not risking your safety!"

Saeko slammed her bokken hard into rotten skull. One after another. The blood painting her white uniform as she makes enough space for Fate and herself.

"Please senpai.. I don't want to leave you..."Fate shook her head. Standing back to back with Saeko. Holding the bat up defensibly with the arm that felt strong. Her other arm at her side.

"... I don't know if we can make it out of this..."

"I know... but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try.. on the count of 3.. we fight back."Fate suggested, narrowing her eyes when she realized 'they' were getting closer and closer. "3..."

Saeko moved closer to Fate, feeling the younger girl's slim fingers wrap around her own hand. Her fingers tightening around Fate's hand on instinct.

"2..."

"Fate-chan!"Nanoha called out in the distance.

"1..! Let's go-"

"GET DOWN!" Someone yelled out from the other side of the metal fence. Getting everyone's attention.

Saeko, being the first to react, pulled Fate down with her as water slammed into the swarm around them. Knocking the bodies away from the two teens.

The two sit up to see a group of people wearing heavy armor help the others over the wire and onto the other side safely. Takashi handing Rei over to one of the helpers so he could help himself over the fence.

"Fate!"Hayate motioned for them to hurry over. Stopping when she saw that it was impossible for them to even get to where they were. Even if they used the water hose, the two would never make it. "You two! Go that way!"she pointed at a staircase close by. The route to that being more open.

"Let's go.."Fate nodded, tugging on Saeko's hand. "It's better than staying here to fight that.." she stood up, helping the other up and then leading her towards the stairs quickly.

Running farther and farther away from their friends.

"Where are they going!?"Nanoha questioned.

"I told them to take another route, they'll be fine." Hayate replied calmly, wiping the sweat off of her brow.

"What do you mean, 'they'll be fine'?! They're not fine! Fate-chan is seriously injured!"

"Takamachi-san, I know you're worried and all but Hayate made the right decision, making them go that way."Signum cut in. "Testarossa IS injured, which is why she needed to get away quickly. They wouldn't be able to make it to here with just a bat and a bokken, even if they had the help of the water."

"But, Fate-chan-"

"Nanoha, don't worry."Yunno started, trying to calm his girlfriend. "Busujima should be alright, just so long as that idiot doesn't drag her down with that injury of hers."he snickered quietly to himself, not expecting the brunette to catch that.

"What was that!?"Nanoha shoved the boy away, shock on her face. Being replaced with anger a few seconds after.

"W-What? Never mind, it was nothing, I just-"

"Shut up! Don't you ever talk about Fate-chan that way, you asshole! She did more than you could ever do to protect all of us and that is how you repay her?" She stomped passed the boy to get to Alisa and Suzuka. "Oh yea! We are officially over, Ferret boy..!"

"Ouch.."Alisa grimaced from the scene, leaning onto Suzuka tiredly. "Wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

"At least she broke up with him, finally."Suzuka sighed in relief. "You did a good job."she complimented.

"Thank you for saving us."Takashi approached one of the heavy armored people with a smile.

"Of course..! I wanted to help my daughter and her friends!"The person stated, taking off their helmet, long hair cascading past her shoulders.

"Mama!"Saya gasped. She runs into the woman's arms for a tight embrace. Spending a peaceful moment with her.

"Fate-san, it is almost night. I believe it would be best of us to find shelter for now, before we continue to Takagi's place."Saeko suggested. "I know how to get to a shrine, its close by so it shouldn't take too long. We can stay there for the night?"

"That's a good idea, senpai. I'll follow you." Fate nodded in agreement.

"Good, keep up alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **Author:Yehet, chapter 10 is done with. Honestly, I'm done with a few chapters. I just haven't put them up yet lol.**

 **Hayate: What? Put them up now! Now tell us about prom. Did you have a great time? A date?**

 **Author: Date? Don't be gross Hayate. High school students don't meet my standards. I'm waiting for college. And I've said this a ton of times already, it was hella boring.**

 **Fate: Such negativity.**

 **Author: You'd understand if you went to my school.**

 **Saeko: What else did you guys do there?**

 **Author: Eat food, take pictures, chat, etc. etc.**

 **Takashi: Honestly, it does sound lame.**

 **Author: Thank you, finally, someone that understands. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 10? Bye-nii.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Author: OHOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER? YES.**

 **Hayate: BOIIII, WHAT IS THIS?**

 **Author: IT'S CALLED BEING PRODUCTIVE.**

 **Nanoha: Stop that or else... *glare***

 **Author: A-Ahem... I have nothing else to do, so I thought. Why not?**

 **Fate: Didn't you say you had a test?**

 **Author: I took it, don't worry.**

 **Takashi: Oh? That means you studied?**

 **Author: You're funny, lmao. I took it, didn't say I studied for it *wink***

 **Takashi: I'm going to laugh if you fail the whole thing.**

 **Author: The support from you is great, I can feel the love. Someone say the words before I kick Takashi out.**

 **Kohta: Andy doesn't own the characters or the Anime. But even so, please enjoy ^^**

 **Author: What he said.**

* * *

 **Fate's POV**

"Senpai, you're not... mad, right?"I asked cautiously, staring at the older girl before me. Watching her shiver slightly as we take shelter in the shrine she was talking about before.

"No, of course not..."Saeko replied softly, making me feel hesitant. Who knows if she's telling the truth or not..!

"A-Are you sure? Your clothes are soaked and we're stuck with the bat now due to my impatience. N-Not only that but I yelled at you..."

Before we got here, we ran into a bit of... trouble. We had made some detours before proceeding to the shrine and now she's soaking wet because of my carelessness. Not only that but her bokken was left behind! The weapon she's stuck to this entire time, gone because I had rushed us away.

I mean, if we had stayed any longer, Saeko would've gotten hurt. So I guess we're better off this way..?

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"We seem to be in a bit of a predicament, huh?"Saeko sighed, grasping her weapon tightly as she brings it down onto the head of a moving corpse. She backed up slightly, till her back met mines._

 _My own weapon meeting the legs of another corpse, preventing it from getting any closer as it dropped to the ground face first. "You think we can get out of this if we run?"I questioned, glancing over the shoulder to stare at her._

 _"Who knows, there isn't much though. We can probably take this amount."She smiled, looking back at me. Our eyes meeting, giving me the chance to catch the sadistic gleam in her eyes._

 _"If you say so, Saeko-senpai... we should at least try to preserve-" Before I could finish, she had already gone for an aggressive approach. Taking her heavy weapon and smashing 'their' heads with it. Never missing a beat as she moved gracefully._

 _Without further questions, I try to keep up with her movement. Stopping only when she came to a sudden halt._

 _"Senpai..?"I called out, approaching her quickly to beat off what was left around her. I glance at what she had paused for and gasped._

 _Children..._

 _My heart ached a bit, these were children for God's sake.. I don't think I'd be able to handle the thought of hurting one. Even if they were undead._

 _"Senpai..!"I grasped at Saeko's shoulder and pulled her back. Preventing the children from grabbing onto her. "We should go.."_

 _I didn't want to hear any protest out of her at the moment, so I just drag her away. Well, try to._

 _"We need to finish this.."Saeko stated, trying to get out of my grasp._

 _"Saeko-senpai, please.. let's just go."_

 _"I have to put them out."_

 _"You don't have to, so please, let's just leave."_

 _"I-"_

 _"We have no time for this, we are leaving."I shook my head stubbornly before forcing her to move. To my surprise she pulled back again. "Senpai! Stop being so stubborn."I argued in frustration, my eyes widening when I caught sight of 'them' approaching slowly._

 _"Stubborn?"Great, here we go. I took a deep breath, preparing my heart for what I'm about to do next. " I am not being stubborn! I want to help them, they must be suffering in that stat-"_

 _Yea, before she could finish that sentence. I pulled her suddenly, flinging her behind me before taking my bat and smashing in the heads of.. y'know. The blood droplets getting onto my cheek._

 _At least now we have nothing to argue about._

 ** _Splash_**

 _'That doesn't sound good... '_

 _Following the direction of that sound, my eyes land onto the fountain close by. A familiar face soaking in the water, glaring at me._

 _"Uhhh... w-we don't have time..! We should go now!"I smiled nervously before pulling her out forcefully and dragging her away. Before any more could come and surround us._

 _Never taking a glance back to notice that her precious bokken was missing._

* * *

"I feel really really- REALLY bad, senpai.."

"It's fine, you're fine."Saeko reassured me, sighing heavily.

"Can I at least offer you this shirt so you can dry your wet clothes off?"I motioned to the black sweater I was wearing. "I don't want you getting sick... as for a weapon, you can use the bat?"

"That seems like a good idea."She nodded slowly. "Let me take my clothes off first. Also, if I use the bat, what would you use to protect yourself?"

"Uhhhh..." Yea, I was speechless. I mean, I could try and use my fists? I turn around to give her privacy, taking my sweater off.

"Thought so."

"...sorry.."

"It's fine... I'm guessing you're wondering about what happened to me earlier?"She questioned, the sound of her stripping her clothes off clear to me.

"Yea, a little bit. But you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"I knew you'd understand but.. I'd like to tell you. Maybe telling someone my darkest secret will help me overcome it..."It became silent after that, the only thing I'm able to catch onto was the sound of her footsteps as it grew closer and closer. "Do you think you'll accept me.. if I committed murder?" Her hand grasps at my shoulder.

I turn back to her in surprise, shocked even at the thought of her even committing such a crime. Not even noticing how bare she was at the moment.

"It was four years ago.. a man had attacked me at night, while I was on my way home from kendo practice. I had my bokken with me at the time so I was able to fend him off. I broke various parts of his body, and when the police came they understood the situation and took me home in a patrol car."

"I don't understand, you were only trying to protect yourself. Even if it was a little excessive for others..."

"That is not what has been holding me back.."She paused and bit her lip slightly. "I ..enjoyed it. I had a define enemy in front of me. I knew his intentions from the beginning and just allowed him to come onto me because I KNEW that I could turn the table. I felt so thrilled.. excited."

"Senpai..."

"Are you disgusted? Do you see me differently now?"Saeko held her head low, out of shame.

"I'm not-"

"Once I knew I was on top because of my training sword, I pretended to be afraid, lured him in and struck back without hesitation. And I enjoyed it; I truly, truly enjoyed it."She raised her head again to reveal that sadistic gleam from before. "That is the real me! The true nature of Saeko Busujima! Do you believe that I, drunk and turned on by my own power, should be allowed something pure like love!?" She raised her voice suddenly, causing me to flinch.

"I came to realize I never changed, it seems like my sadistic side grew worse."Saeko began to tear up. Without hesitation I pulled her in for a tight embrace. "I want it to go away... I don't want to crave for other people's pain anymore.."

"I wish I could help you get rid of your blood lust, senpai. But the only type of sadist I've dealt with were Suzuka and Shamal's teasing... you know what? Dealing with you might be easier than dealing with them honestly."

"You're not scared of me...? I get a thrill out of seeing people in pain. Excited when I see their blood, fresh."

"It's a little... awkward to hear but I'm not scared of you."I shrug slightly before putting the shirt onto her, pulling it down slowly. "You're not scary, unless you like, want to hurt me?.."

"No, no..! Of course not."Saeko shook her head, putting her arms through the sleeves. "I've never had the thought around you.." she gazed into my eyes seriously.

"Then everything is okay."I pushed her hair back slightly. "You're not the only one who regrets something from the past."

She nuzzled into my hand. "Did something happen to you..? I-I means you don't have to say anything if you don't-"

"As the saying goes. A secret for a secret."I hummed. "I've spoken about Lindy-san, right?"

"Your mother."

"My adoptive mother, yes."I nodded. "My real mother is-"I paused slightly at the thought of that woman. Pushing back my disgust I get out a name. "Precia Testarossa."

"I've heard of that name before...?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, she's a well known scientist. But other than her, I also had an older sister."

"An older sister?"

"A twin to be exact. I was probably the alpha twin though."I smiled, wanting to lighten to mood. "Her name was Alicia Testarossa. I was so close to her back then, nothing could tear us a part."

"How old were you two?"

"I was 9 while she was 12."

"Huh, continue."

"Our mother... used to be so kind. She would always play with Alicia and I."

"'Used to'?"

"Precia grew distant, cold and insane even..she began to despise me, abuse me... Ever since Alicia passed away."

"!"

"My mother blamed me for her death so many times, it grew onto me. I could've helped her, saved her. I saw the car speeding, heard it even. I could've prevented her death. It was all my fault."

"Stop.. you can't keep blaming yourself."

"But it's true... the only thing I could do for her was call an ambulance. I thought she was going to make it, y'know? She seemed so fine in the ambulance."I trembled at the thought, the memory fresh in my head. "That man was put in jail and I had to live the rest of my life with the sight of my sister getting hit by a speeding car. It should've been me that died; not her."Pretty depressing, huh?

"Don't say that."

"How can I not say that? When my own mother told me those exact words, constantly... every day...It was a harsh life, hearing your own mother say that to you with such passion. I contemplated suicide- well, I attempted..."

Saeko gasped, the hand that she had wrapped around my own tightened.

"But then I met Nanoha and the others. At first they were nothing to me, Precia had made me into an emotionless monster. It didn't stop Nanoha from becoming my Best Friend though. She was persistent."

"What about Precia...? What is she doing now..?"

"Rotting in jail... maybe?"Thinking about that woman made me drop the smile I had gotten from thinking about Nanoha. "I was 12 when she was taken in. That woman had finally snapped and was ready to kill me. I was beaten quite a bit at first but then something in me snapped and I lost it. So I fought back and beat her up 10x more. Almost killing her might i add."

"I won't lie and tell you I regret doing that, in fact.. I had a little bit of fun..."I replied honestly. "Once I saw that she was down, I called the police. They came, saw the mess I made and cleaned it up. That's where I met Lindy-san."

"She was so... kind..? She treated me like I was her own, and it felt nice."

"She took you in, so that means she thought of you as a daughter, right?"Saeko asked.

"Right. Originally, I was going to be put somewhere else, somewhere far from here. But Lindy-san took initiative and told her bosses she would look after me." I sighed heavily. "It was nice, I love Lindy-san and Chrono-nii a lot, even if they were really weird in the beginning." That got Saeko to giggle.

"So we've both done something regretful in the past..."

"Yes, it seems so."

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"I'm still a bit cold, would it be alright if you shared your warmth?"Saeko asked silently.

"I wouldn't mind at all!"Fate nodded, pulling her in for a tight embrace again. "I mean, it is my fault you're in this state." The younger yelped in pain suddenly when Saeko hugged her back though. "O-OW...!"

"F-Fate-san..!? Are you okay?! Did I do something to hurt you-"

"N-No..! It's not your fault senpai. I-I just hurt my back earlier."

"Oh right... You and Miyamoto-san. Although, if I remember correctly you were injured more than her."

"I didn't want her to hurt her back too badly. So I took most of the impact for her, it's too bad she still got some of it..."

"At what cost though, look at you. You're in a lot of pain."

"Well... a lot is exaggerating it- AAAaaaaaaAahhhhh..!"

"See...?" Saeko shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, I just had to make a point."she rubbed slowly at Fate's back to ease the pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine..."

"You're too kind for your own good."

"So I've heard."

"Miyamoto could have handled things on her own."

Fate sighed heavily, "Probably..."She sat down and attempts to rest her back by laying down on her side. Trying to find a comfortable position actually.

"Lay on your stomach, I'll massage your back." The older offered. Causing Fate to sit up, her shoulder stiffening.

"I'm okay, you don't have to do that, senpai..!"

" But I insist..."Saeko pouted cutely. Trying to get her way.

'I can't say no to that face...' Fate smiled nervously before nodding. "Fine." She muttered in defeat before laying on her stomach. "Be gentle please."

"Trust me, okay?"Saeko offered as reassurance, climbing onto Fate back gently. Her legs straddling just above her butt. She touched the bare skin that showed due to Fate's tank top rolling up slightly before pushing it more up to reveal the blonde's back. Pushing her hair out of the way too. "Is this okay...?"

"M-Mhmm..."

"Alright, I'm going to start." Saeko placed her hands on the are close by Fate's spine to push down a little. To see what she's dealing with.

The girl under her squirming around in pain. "O-Ow..! Ow!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry..!"Saeko lifted her hands quickly, allowing Fate to calm down before she got back to work again. Massaging around the pained areas to at least make the blonde feel better. "Is this better?"

"Uh-huh..."Fate moaned at each push, feeling the pleasure of the massage at this point.

"You like this, huh?"

"Mmhm..." It was just simple replies coming out of the younger now. She couldn't get anything else out besides that anyways.

A few minutes later and Saeko was done. She climbed off of Fate's back and sat there patiently, watching as the younger sat up too. "Was that good?"

"It was great. Thank you very much for massaging my back senpai."

"It's no problem at all. I was glad to help."

"I'd like to return to favor?"

"Hummmnn... As great as that sounds, you've already returned the favor by letting me borrow this. And if anything, I don't think you're in any state to be giving other people massages, sweetie."

"B-But-"

"Don't worry, you can massage me later, for now. Just rest?"

"You should rest first, senpai."

"Here we go again, you always do this."Saeko shook her head, frowning. "Are we going to have to come up with another compromise?"

"Isn't this a secure area?... How about we both rest?.. I mean, it's better than trying to argue about it..."

"Hmm... I guess so."

"Great! We can use the pillows and blanket I borrowed along the way here."

"Are we going to be eating the food you stole too? I'm a bit peckish." Saeko chuckled, watching Fate's smile turn into a small frown.

"I didn't steal anything. I 'borrowed' them."Fate huffed, taking the plastic bag close by and opening it up to reveal a plastic container and two sodas. "I would ask permission to take them, but as you saw, the house was abandoned." She pointed out, taking the lid off of the container to reveal sandwiches. "I only made PB & J, I hope you're okay with that...?"

"It's better than nothing." Saeko picked one of the sandwiches up to bite into it hesitantly. "Not so bad."

"Of course not.. it's Peanut butter and Jelly, I'm pretty sure anybody can do that."

"You're not just anybody though.. you're Fate."

"Wow, thanks. That makes me feel better."Fate rolled her eyes sarcastically, eating her own sandwich quickly. "I can make a sandwich as easy as this.. I'm an adult yknow..?"

"And yet here you are acting like a child."Saeko giggled, picking a napkin up and leaning forward to clean the mess Fate had on her face. "I see you in a new light."

Fate hummed in response, a thoughtful look on her now. "..."

"What's wrong? You look like you're thinking hard."

"What do you think of me, senpai? Your opinion about me as a person."

"I respect you as a person. You do things that are very risky, and stupid but you do them for good reasons."

"Really? Is that it?"

"Did you want more?"Fate nodded anxiously. "I've noticed you're very determined to keep your friends safe. In summary, You're a good girl , Fate-san. And I like that about you. It matches you very much. I'm pretty sure that's why you're so popular. Besides your good looks, of course."

"I'm a good girl..?"

"Of course you are."Saeko nodded in reassurance, patting her on the head. Finishing up her sandwich quickly. "Why are you so curious suddenly? About how I see you."

"I was just curious.. that's about it. I'm usually curious as to what people think about me."

"Oh?"Saeko hummed in amusement. "What's your opinion about me?"

"Eh?"

"I'm just curious, like you."

"You're really strong."

"Really now? Compared to you?"

"What? I-I mean, yea? Wait, don't compare yourself to me, senpai. You're strong, and independent on your own, and I like that about you. You're not as reckless as me, you think before you get into a fight." Fate nodded. " And You're so- God, you're drop dead gorgeous. It's hard to look at you sometimes, yknow? Cuz you're so... exquisite."

Saeko's face grows a bit red at the confession as she stared at Fate in astonishment. "You really t-think that?" Her heart pounding in her chest from hearing those words.

"Of course I do. I would never lie to you about that, senpai." Burgundy eyes met blue, the two staring intensely at one another in silence. "Trust me..."she muttered out, instinctively reaching out to take hold of the older girl's hand.

"...Of course I trust you. Do you trust me...?"

Without saying another word, Fate was pulled in closer. Her lips were met with even softer ones. Her breath hitching when she felt Saeko caress the back of her neck lightly.

"S-S-Senpai...?"Fate pushed Saeko back softly in embarrassment.

"Forgive me... I couldn't contain myself any longer."Saeko blushed shyly, keeping her gaze low. "You've been nothing but nice to me, and I really liked it, the affection. I like it a lot, you know..? Your words just now... it's making my heart ache. I know you like Takamachi but- I just can't take it anymore.."

"Senpai..."

"I'm sorry, that was a mistake.."Saeko smiled nervously. "I shouldn't have done that-"

Fate took initiative and shut Saeko up with her own lips. Lifting her free hand up to cup the other's cheek softly. She tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss more.

"F-Fate...?"

"Stop apologizing for being honest, senpai. I like it when you're honest."

"... Can we kiss some more? Is that okay...?"

 _'Should I really be allowing it..? I feel bad for Nanoha... but then again, she's with that asshole...?'_ Fate thought about it for a few seconds before nodding slightly. _'I can't keep chasing after her... I should at least try to move on.. like Hayate said.'_

Fate inched closer, admiring how the moonlight shone onto Saeko's face through the slightly ajar window. Bringing out more of the blue in her eyes. Their lips met once again, Saeko's hands resting on the younger girl's shoulders.

She yelps softly when she finds herself being pulled into Fate's lap. It didn't stop them from continuing their kiss though.

Fate hummed in amusement when she heard the older girl whimper in between kisses, wanting more from her. Saeko hungrily attacking at the blonde's lips, which was unexpected considering the girl's usual demeanor.

"Hmm...?"Fate, carelessly, bit Saeko's lower lip teasingly before moving back, cheeks tainted red. "Maybe we s-should stop there, I don't know if I can c-continue-hyaaah...!?" She suddenly found herself on her back. '!?'

Saeko sitting just on top of her belly, straddling the younger girl in such a erotic manner. She took the opportunity to shove her tongue into Fate's open mouth. Aggressively fighting for dominance.

"Semn...paiih.. p-phese wuaite-"Fate moaned into Saeko's mouth when she felt fingers brush lightly against her collar bone and neck. The older slowly grinding up against her.

Saeko moved back, sitting up. She rested her hand on Fate's well toned mid-section. Using her other hand to push back her hair in a seductive manner as she licked her lips.

"You're just.. so cute.."Saeko purred in satisfaction, staring down at the girl before her. Her hand slowly reaching out to unbutton Fate's bottoms. Not looking back to notice the large bulge constricting in her jeans.

"W-Wait please, senpai-!"Fate sat up quickly, sliding the older girl off of her stomach and onto her throbbing member.

"Ah..!"Saeko moaned from the contact, shocked and confused by what touched her butt.

"G-Guhhh..."Fate groaned when she felt the older girl move around on her erection. She placed her hands on the girl's hips to stop her. "S-Stop.."

"?"Saeko slipped out of Fate's grasp to climb off of her lap and stand up to see what she had been sitting on. "W-Wha- y-you- b-b-bulge?"she stared at the swelling appendage between Fate's legs with a red face brighter than any tomato out there. "A-A strap on?"she offered up as an option, only to see the other girl shake her head lowly.

"I t-told you t-to wait..."Fate whimpered, she reached out for the blanket to cover herself. "I'm s-sorry you had to see that... God, I-I'm so disgusting.. I'm sorry..."

"What makes you think you're disgusting?"

"The w-way you reacted... you really don't have to hide it anymore, senpai."

"W-Well, anyone would react that way in my situation."Saeko shook her head, she moved closer to Fate, getting on her knees and pulling the blanket off of her forcefully. "It doesn't mean I find it disgusting though, I was just surprised is all..."she glanced down to stare at Fate's throbbing member. Curious now of how it works. "Is it fully functional?" She questioned, placing her palm on the bulge. Slowly massaging the area out of curiosity. Her face becoming red again.

"Y-Yes-... I-I- ugggh..."Fate groaned, her body trembling. She gnawed at her lower lip, desperate to stop herself from moaning loudly.

"Can I touch it?... Directly, I mean...?"

"W-What? B-But senpai-"

"Please, I want to do this..." Saeko pleaded, removing her hand from Fate's member, staring into burgundy eyes once more.

Without saying anything else, Fate responded by standing up. She undid her jeans of their restraints and slipped them off hesitantly. Standing straight up to reveal the large bulge in her black boxer briefs.

"W-Woah..."Saeko muttered, in awe at what she was witnessing. She stared intensely at the member as Fate fumbled to pull her boxers off.

"I-I'm sorry.."Fate shook slightly. "N-No one except Lindy-san, my brother, and Hayate have seen this... I-I'm a bit nervous to show you..."she pointed out.

"It's okay, we'll ease into it."Saeko comforted, taking hold of Fate's hand. She tugged on it gently, getting the girl to sit down before her. "They'll come off eventually... okay?"

"E-Eehh...?" Was the only thing Fate got out before her lips met with Saeko's again. The older climbing onto the girl's lap again, her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck. Fate wrapping her own arms around Saeko's hips when she felt the other attempt to grind against her erect cock through the fabric.

Fate broke away from the kiss to place her lips gently on Saeko's neck before nibbling on one of her ears teasingly. "F-Fate..."

"Let me make you feel good, senpai..."Fate offered softly, her hands sliding under Saeko's shirt. Making the older girl's breast come more and more into view.

Fate took one in each hand and began to knead them gently before getting the shirt off of the other and throwing it off to the side. It was then that she noticed Saeko was not wearing anything underneath. "Senpai-"

"Fate, please... call me by my first name.."Saeko shook her head, pleading softly.

"Saeko.. you're beautiful.."Fate whispered into her ear. She grabbed the pillow close by and placed it in front of herself before getting Saeko to lay down on it.

Saeko's grip on the younger girl loosened, allowing her to adventure. Fate continued to knead slowly at her breasts before kissing her nipples one after the other. And from the look of the older girl's face, Fate knew she was enjoying it.

The blonde continued her way down, leaving a trail of soft kisses as she stopped just in front of Saeko's crotch. She pushed the girl's legs a part slightly and placed her head between her thighs. "W-Wait..." Saeko whimpered, using her hand to cover herself.

Fate grasped at her hand to stop her from doing that though. "Relax, you're beautiful, it's beautiful..."she stated reassuringly. She pushed her head deeper between Saeko's legs,sticking her tongue out and licking the entrance of her womanhood. "Relax..."she tried in a soothing tone.

"O-Okay..."Saeko responded shyly, laying her head back onto the pillow. She shivered when she felt Fate's lips touch the inner part of her thigh. "Mmmnnn..."

"You're so wet..." Fate turned her attention back to Saeko's pussy. Sliding her tongue into it, as far as she can go. Wringing her tongue back and forth continuously. The older girl began to squirm, throwing her head back in pleasure as she placed her hands on top of Fate's head. Attempting to push her in deeper.

Fate moved back slightly before running her tongue around Saeko's engorged clit. Proving to be the last push as the other girl's back arches, her legs twitching as she screamed in pleasure. The blonde intertwined their fingers lovingly. Staring down at the girl as she calmed down, falling back onto the pillow.

"Was that... okay..?"

"Y-Yes..."Saeko breathed out heavily. "I-I want this..."she purred, reaching out to grasp at Fate's bulge now. Attempting to wrap her fingers around the throbbing member. "Let me please you..."

"I-"

"No fighting it, I let you do me. It's my turn."Saeko sat up weakly, forcing Fate to sit up. She placed a sweet kiss on Fate's lips, tasting her own nectar. "Let me return the favor...?"

Saeko hummed in approval when she saw Fate nod slightly. She pulled Fate's shirt off, leaving soft kisses on her collar bone and neck. Throwing the cloth off to the side, where all the other clothes are. "I'm going to.. touch it, okay?"she informed, hesitantly palming at Fate's hardness through her boxer briefs before pulling them down to reveal her full length. Saeko's eyes widening, surprised by how large Fate's member was.

Fate covered her own eyes in embarrassment, not being able to see Saeko's face straight on. "I-I'm sorry..."

"You're so large..."Saeko moaned out pleasantly, grasping at the appendage lightly with both hands. Starting off as she began to pump Fate's penis slowly. "I-Is this okay...? It's throbbing so much in my hands..."

"U-Uhhnn... f-faster..."Fate begged silently, her legs trembling. She bit at her lower lip, her own hips following Saeko's hand.

"L-Let me try this.. okay?"Saeko pulled her hands back before wrapping her breasts around Fate's length. The tip touching her lips.

" Wow, p-paizuri.." Fate mumbled out in English. Awed at the sight.

"Do you like this..?" Saeko questioned, using her breast to massage Fate's hardness. Keeping it snug between her large mounds.

"Y-Yes..."

Fate's breathing grew ragged as she watched the older girl slide her breast up and down her shaft. She reached out to hold onto Saeko's head, the other grasping tightly at the blanket below her. Fate found herself moving along with the other, thrusting her hips up and down.

"Hmm...?"Saeko hummed, she tilted her head slightly and licked the tip of Fate's dick. Causing the blonde to jump in surprise.

"I-I...I'm going to- c-cum soon..."Fate clenched her teeth tightly. Close to blowing her load.

"W-We shouldn't waste it..." To Fate's surprise, Saeko placing her mouth at the tip of the blonde's dick. Not having to wait any longer as Fate reached her breaking point. Cumming straight into Saeko's mouth. "Hmph...!?" She whimpered to herself, attempting to take in everything.

Having taken in Fate's entire load, Saeko backed off. Swallowing hard, gasping for air.

"S-sorry..."

"Don't be. I wanted it." Saeko smiled sweetly, pushing the younger girl down gently. Making sure Fate was comfortable as she hovered above the other.

"You're so.. wet."Fate breathed out, placing her hands on Saeko's thighs. Her eyes following the fluid coming out of the older girl's core, glistening due to the moonlight.

"Please.. fuck me."Saeko pleaded silently, setting her lower lips onto Fate's shaft. Grinding against the appendage painfully slow. She squeaked when the table's turned. Saeko finding herself on her back now.

"I don't want to fuck you, Saeko..."Fate shook her head, rubbing her length up against Saeko's moist lips. "I want to make love to you..."she whispered, lowering herself to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "There's a difference, you know?"She laughed sheepishly, smiling down at the girl awkwardly.

Saeko giggled, smiling back.

"A-Ah, wait.. I think I have a condom in my pants pocke-"

"No time, I want you now... Take me now if you're going to make love to me.."Saeko wrapped her arms around Fate's neck, kissing her cheek.

"A-Are you sure? You could get pregnant..."

"Of course I'm sure.. please..." Fate responded with a silent nod once again, grasping the base of her cock with her right hand. Pushing herself closer and closer till the tip touched just the outside of Saeko's opening. "Put it in..." she stated, intertwining their fingers as the two stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Y-Yes..."Fate mumbled, pushing herself further in. A chorus of moans coming out of the two as they became one. She threw her head back slightly, biting her lower lip hard. "A-Are you okay...?!" She got out wearily when she noticed the tears at Saeko's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry... it just h-hurts a little. Just give me some time..."Saeko whimpered, releasing the other's hand to grip onto her tightly. Her nails digging into the younger girl's back but was going unnoticed.

"I'll give you all the time in the world, Senpai..."

"S-S-Silly girl.. I said to call me by my first name..."Saeko giggled weakly, her body trembling. Giving it a minute or so before the pain passed. "You can continue..."

"Am I-I doing this right...?"Fate suddenly asked, pushing her member further in. Saeko's nails digging in more and more, to the point of drawing blood.

"You're fine.. it's just you're so big, it hurts a bit.."

"I'm sorry.."

"You're always apologizing for such small things.."Saeko caressed Fate's cheek. "It's fine okay? You're fine.. you don't have to apologize for everything.."

"..."Fate's lips quivered, her expression soft as she pulled Saeko close for a tight hug. Burrowing her face into the older girl's breast.

"H-Haahhh!"Saeko moaned loudly when she felt Fate's full length enter her suddenly.

"Saeko...!"Fate moved back, alarmed by the sudden raise of volume in Saeko's tone. She glanced down to spot a hint of blood. "Y-You're bleeding...!"

"I-It's only natural, considering this being my first time and all..."

"I-I'm sor-"

"Shh... what did I just say..? Please, stop worrying and focus on me..."Saeko whispered into Fate's ear.

Hands reached up to hold onto Saeko's waist as Fate slowly pulled herself back out, only to push her cock back in. Moving slowly to get the other accustomed to the sensation. Continuing with the movement gently. "Is this okay..?"

"F-Faster..." Saeko breathed out through the incoherent mumbles.

Accepting the confirmation, Fate gripped onto Saeko tightly, increasing the speed of her thrusting. The sound of their sex filling up the silence of the sacred area. Saeko pushing her hips backwards to keep up with Fate's thrusts. Her back arching when Fate's cock began to hit her in a certain area. Revealing her perky breasts to the air and allowing Fate to relocate her hand placement. The blonde groping and squeezing Saeko's breasts, her fingers pinching lightly at the older girl's nipples. Doing this before wrapping her arms around her body.

Saeko cried out in pleasure, her hands desperately trying to find a place to hold onto. Fate pounding her roughly at this point, which was totally fine considering the pain subsided and was replaced with pure bliss.

"You're so tight..."Fate moaned into Saeko's collar bone, biting onto it softly. "I-I'm going to-"she grunted, not being able to control her thrusting anymore due to being close to her climax once more. "W-Where do I-...?"

"I-Inside, cum inside me...!"Saeko pleaded, not being able to think straight. It wasn't long until both reached their breaking point.

Saeko was first to reach it, she bit roughly into Fate's shoulder to muffle out the sound of her screams. Her nails carving into Fate's back more, leaving behind battle wounds as she rode out her climax. Her body trembling hard from so much pleasure.

Next was Fate, she pushed her cock further into Saeko, as far as she can go and held it there as she blew her second load. Her hot semen pouring into Saeko's core and filling her up. "I-It's hh-hottt..." she cried out, Fate's hips desperately trying to push in further. Sperm shooting in string after string. "There's so much.. y-you're filling me up so much...!"

Fate pulled out once she was done, moving back slightly to see as her cum slowly dripped out of Saeko's pussy and onto the ground. "Are you okay...?" She asked cautiously.

"P-Perfect... really.."Saeko panted heavily with a weak smile, falling back onto to pillow. Her smile dropped though when she saw the bite mark on Fate's shoulder. "God, are you alright?"Saeko sat up with what strength she had left and looked around, checking Fate's body to see she had left more injuries on the younger. "I'm sorry..! I scratched up your back and arms..!"

"Ehh? It's fine.. I mean, I did a number on your neck and collar bone... I guess this is us being even?"

"It's not even close to even, these are bruises. I drew blood." Saeko deadpanned, motioning to the hickeys lining up all over her neck and collar bone then to the scratches on my arm and back. "It's not only a scratch, I bit yo-"

"Really, it's okay. I'll just keep it hidden from everyone until it heals."

"Doesn't change the fact that I hurt you. You're back was already in pain to begin with...!" She pointed out, remembering that small detail.

"I can barely feel this."

"That makes me worry."

"See, look who's worrying too much now."Fate grinned slightly, amused at how the roles switched fast. "I honestly feel nothing, it doesn't hurt."

"I mean.. if you say so...? To be sure though I want Marikawa-sensei to patch you up once we get to Takagi's place. Got it?"

"Of course."

"Great, should we try and go to sleep now? We're going to be having a talk tomorrow by the way.. I'm too tired to have it now."

"I would like that very much, let me just put my clothes on first."Fate nodded, pulling her clothes on quickly. Leaving the sweater off for Saeko to put on since her own clothes were still wet.

Saeko pulled the sweater back on after cleaning the mess Fate left in her, using the extra napkins they had taken with them. She then stood up with both pillows in arm and proceeded to the corner. Motioning for Fate to follow.

Fate dusted her clothes off before following after Saeko, dragging the blanket along. She lay down first, nuzzling the pillow to get comfortable. Her left arm open, giving Saeko the chance to lay beside her and get close, very close. She placed a hand at Fate's chest, resting her face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"... Thank you for allowing me to be your first, senpai."Fate commented suddenly, rubbing her cheek at the crown of Saeko's head.

"Isn't it the same for you..?"

"Well.. yes."

"Then I thank you for allowing ME to be YOUR first too.."Saeko purred. "Also, what did I say about calling me by my first name?"she pouted cutely, looking up into burgundy eyes once more. "You're making me sad."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"I guess practice is needed?"

"It is. Let's try to go to sleep now."Fate offered, pulling the blanket over themselves to keep extra warm. "Are you comfortable like this?"

"Mmhm, very."

* * *

 **Author: Well, that took a while.**

 **Hayate: Did it? Did it really?**

 **Author: If you hadn't noticed how detailed i tried to make the smut scene? Compared to the original, I did pretty good, don't you think?**

 **Hayate: Okay, point taken.**

 **Author: At least I finished it lolol.**

 **Fate: It's better than nothing**

 **Author: Oh right! I Graduated on the 20th of May. Sooo... yea lol.**

 **Fate: EHHHH? WHAAT?!**

 **Hayate:WHAAAT?!**

 **Author: Yea, you heard me?**

 **Hayate & Fate: *Sobs uncontrollably in the corner***

 **Author:Cry babies in aisle loser. *rolls eyes sarcastically* ^7^ Anyways, please continue to be patient with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reunion**

* * *

 **Author: And so, back at it again with this story lolol.**

 **Saeko: You're being too productive, it's scaring me.**

 **Author: Ehh, should I just be lazy again and drop the fic for years-**

 **Nanoha:Never suggest that again, I will rip your throat out.**

 **Author: Woah, okay, calm girl. Please, calm.**

 **Nanoha: I think it's my chapter to have sex with Fate-chan~**

 **Author: I mean, maybe, it might just be a reunion between friends. Mostly that among other things. Anyways, words please.**

 **Vita: Andy doesn't own anything, especially not us.**

 **Author: These lovely characters belong to whoever was their original owner, I hope you continue to enjoy?**

* * *

"Don't let her escape, Komuro-kun."Shizuka hummed in amusement, rubbing her hands together. Revealing the oily substance on them.

"Takashi..."Rei whimpered loudly, grasping onto the boy tightly. "Don't let her put that on me-HYAAAHHH..!?" She yelped when she felt a sudden chill on her back. Along with the sensation of Shizuka massaging the red areas lightly.

"God, if you're like this I can't imagine the pain Fate is feeling right now."Takashi shook his head slowly. Keeping Rei in place as the nurse finishes up.

"Poor Fate-chan.."Shizuka whimpered. "I'll fix her up when she gets here."she stated with a determined expression.

"Excuse me~"Alice called out, the door opening to reveal she carried a tray. Ginga following in after her, the bluenette being the one who opened the door. "Signum-neesan made you three tea."

"Oh! Thank you for bringing them to us, Alice-chan~~"

"Mmhm!~"

"What're the others up to?"Takashi questioned, glancing to Ginga for an answer.

"Unfortunately, I actually don't know where Kohta-san is... Vita, Signum, and Shamal are in the kitchen. Takagi is with her mother. Suzuka, Hayate, Nanoha, and Alisa are currently outside waiting on Fate and Busujima-senpai to appear. As for Yunno-san... I could care less at this moment."Ginga replied back, naming everyone off one by one. Ending it off bitterly when she thought of the ferret.

"Ahhh, Thank you Nakajima-san."Takashi nodded. He climbed off the bed since they were done now. "I'll go look for Kohta then."

"Don't break anything."Rei called out after him, pulling her clothes back on.

"I should be telling you that."

* * *

"Where in the world are they...!?"Nanoha groaned loudly, pacing around in a circle continuously. Growing impatient. "Where are Fate-chan and that woman! That bitc-"

"It's not good to swear like that about a senpai, Nanoha-chan."Suzuka pointed out, smiling ever so nicely with that usual gleam in her eyes.

"Just give em' time, Nanoha."Alisa attempted. "Fate injured herself beforehand, remember? They're probably taking their time for her sake." She shrugged, putting her hands behind her head coolly.

"Night passed since we last saw them."Suzuka hummed in amusement. "I wonder if they did anything saucy..?"she asked, looking to Nanoha for a reaction. Seeing the girl's eye twitch. "I mean, knowing their chemistry, they probably did do something?"

"What are you plotting?"Alisa looked at the other curiously, nervous for Fate's well being.

"Nothing~~"Suzuka replied innocently.

"T-They-"Nanoha started out nervously, thinking about the many kinds of things Saeko and Fate could have attempted to do while alone together.

"Ah, it's Fate and Busujima-senpai."Alisa pointed out, looking to the front gates. Easily spotting the tall blonde and the purple haired beauty.

"Oho~ They seem chummy."Suzuka followed Alisa's gaze in amusement, watching Fate and Saeko walk in with intertwined fingers.

"Seriously, what are you plotting."

"Nothing~ Fufufu~"

"T-They-"Nanoha let out a low growl. "Fate-chan..."her soft gaze became rash as she began to approach the two.

* * *

"Wow this place is really big."Fate hummed in awe, glancing around the Takagi manor.

"I agree, it's nice that we got here before night fall."Saeko nodded slowly, taking in their surrounding. Noticing the brunette approaching them at full speed. "Uhhh Takamachi-san is coming."

"Ehhh?"Fate followed her eyes and began to smile widely. "Nanoha!" Releasing the other girl's hand to walk towards her friend happily.

 _'Of course she'd react this way, I shouldn't expect her to drop her crush on Takamachi in one day.'_ Saeko sighed heavily to herself. _'It'd be nice if she did though...'_

Saeko looked closely at Nanoha's face to see that it was a bit red, probably out of embarrassment? She then turned to see Suzuka there smiling innocently with Alisa at the side, the blonde watching wearily. "F-Fate, wait..!"

"Huh?"Fate glanced back curiously. "What's wrong, Saeko?"

"I uhh... I don't know if you should be approaching Takamachi at the moment..."Saeko tried as an excuse, her arms wrapping firmly around Fate's. "Let's go see Marikawa-sensei right now. N O W, now."

"Eehhh?"

"Fate-chan!"Nanoha called out in a low tone, coming in closer.

"Nanoha~"Saeko struggled to pull the girl along, considering she was distracted with the 'angel' before them. Fate waved to her best friend excitedly.

"FATE!"The closer Nanoha got, the more Fate realizes the expression on her face. It wasn't the face she was expecting to see, in fact, it was something she had been trying to avoid. Nanoha's 'White Devil' expression.

"E-Eh?"Fate grew nervous now. And just when Nanoha was a few feet away, she took off running, dragging Saeko along with her. "EHHH?"

"Fate, come baCK HERE YO U LITTLE-!"

"What did I do..!?"Fate yelped in fear. Running in a different direction.

"Eyyyy, Fate!"Another voice called out, Fate and Saeko look ahead of themselves to see Hayate standing there with Saya and Kohta. The other two having appeared a second after Hayate called Fate's name out.

"Fate! Busujima-senpai!"Kohta looked excited to see his friends, waving at them. "It's good to see you!"

Saya just stood there silently as the two beside her wave at them in a silly matter. She could only scoff to herself.

"H-Hayate..!"Fate cried out, closing the distance between them.

"Fate~"

"FATE!"Nanoha's voice called out from behind Fate and Saeko, somewhat scaring Hayate.

"Nanoha?"

"What in the world is going on here?"Saya rolled her eyes, flinching when Fate suddenly fell face first into the dirt, saving Saeko the trouble by letting go of her hand. "H-Hey..!"She headed over to the blonde's side quickly to check on her. "God, what's wrong with you? Are you okay..?"

"I-I think so..?" Fate sat up, rubbing at her nose gently. Her breath hitching when she felt the devil's glare on her back. Slowly, the blonde glanced back to see that Nanoha was right behind her. "N-Nanoha!" She whimpered loudly, clinging onto Saya.

"You and Busujima looked awfully chummy coming through the gates today..."Nanoha pointed out with a serious expression. "Did you have fun with your alone time..?"

"W-Well, yes but-"

"Oh, so did you two... do anything intimate..?"Nanoha smiled sweetly.

"O-Of course not..!"Saeko replied for Fate, knowing fully well that the girl would not lie about something like that. Which is sweet of her in a way, but she'd rather not see one of her close friend's die at the moment.

"I wasn't talking to you."Nanoha dropped the smile and glared at Saeko.

"Honestly, you chased her because you wanted to ask a silly question like that?She fell onto her face because of that." Saya scoffed again, "That's so stupid."she began to help Fate up to her feet before dusting the dirt off of her clothes. "The first thing you should be doing when you see her is celebrating the reunion with your best friend, Takamachi, not hound her with questions about her one night with Busujima."

"I-It's okay. Really."Fate just smiled.

"It's not. And just because you broke up with that guy doesn't mean you have to instantly go back to being Fate's perfect best friend."

"Eh? What? Nanoha, you broke up with Yunno?"Fate glanced to Nanoha, ignoring everything else that came out of Saya.

"Well, I -"

"She did, like, right after we separated."Hayate nodded. "Takagi's mom came in to rescue us and then ferret boy made a stupid remark that pushed Nanoha's buttons so she burned his ass."

"I burned nothing of the sort..."Nanoha frowned. "And he was talking badly about Fate-chan... I couldn't just stand there. I was in the heat of the monent."

"That's great and all but I need to get this girl to Marikawa-sensei ASAP."Saeko cut in before Hayate or Saya can make any comments. Grasping at Fate's arm tightly. "Let's go, you gave me your word yesterday that you would get your back treated when we got here."

"Huh, well you got me there."Fate nodded, following the older girl without any resistance. Hayate following in pursuit with the others, especially Nanoha and Saya. The two girls attempting to get closer to the blonde girl. "Did we miss out on anything while we were away?"

"We met Takagi-san's mother and other people taking shelter here, besides that each of us have gone our separate ways to explore the manor individually."Kohta explained with a small grin. "How about you two, what'd you and Busujima-senpai do?"

"Oh y'know... hide out, 'borrow' a few things from other homes, avoid fights and death."Fate shrugged. "The usual stuff."

"Are you sure you avoided fights? Busujima's neck looks badly bruised."Alisa hummed, her hands behind her neck.

"Eh?"Saeko blushed slightly before shielding her neck. "Sorry, the mosquitos were very pesky yesterday night."

"Oh God, I hate when that happens."Hayate rolled her eyes as they make it to the room Marikawa was in. "The marks they leave behind are horrendous and itchy."

"Fate!"Takashi greeted, standing besides Rei. "What's up-"

"Not now Komuro-kun, we need Marikawa-sensei's assistance asap." Saeko cut the boy off.

"Fate-channnnn~~~" Shizuka squealed in excitement, running up to the younger girl to pull her in for a tight hug. "I missed you."

"O-Ow.. S-Sensei, you're h-hurting me..."Fate whimpered, her back aching like hell.

"Oh! My bad!"

"Does it hurt that bad, Fate-chan?"Nanoha asked worriedly, her face scrunching up in frustration when Saeko began to push everyone out of the room. Well, except for Fate, Shizuka, and Hayate. "What're you doing!?"She hissed.

"Marikawa-sensei needs to start the procedure of easing Fate's back, not everyone needs to be in here."Saeko retorted, about to shut the door until Saya slips in.

"My house, so I'm staying."Saya excused herself with a serious gaze.

"That's not faiiiirrr!"Nanoha yelled, banging on the door when it shut on them. "I'm Fate's best friend!"

"Does it matter right now? Just go do something else...!"Saya rolled her eyes, telling her through the door. "Alright, get on with this before Takamachi breaks the door down with her incompetence."

"Can you at least try to be nicer to Nanoha? She's a good person, yknow...?"Fate frowned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She saw the older woman was preparing her supplies so she began to strip off her top and bra, shielding her breast with her shirt.

"Is there a reason I'm still in here?"Hayate spoke up, raising her hand slowly. Stopping mid-way when she saw Fate's upper body. "W-Woah... What in the world happened to you...?"

"I-I uhhh-..."Fate glanced at Saeko nervously. "Got into a fight."

"With what? A cat?"Hayate scoffed. "A huge cat?"

"It's pretty obvious what happened."Saya rolled her eyes. "Busujima and her 'mosquito bites', now this. It's not complicated to figure out what happened."

"E-Ehhh.."Fate and Saeko avoided eye contact out of embarrassment.

"Y-You-"Hayate looked a bit shock when she finally put the pieces together, her jaw dropping. "Fate... really?"

"H-Hayate- Listen, you were the one saying I needed to move on in the first place..!"Fate gave up as an excuse. "Saeko is really attractive and is really independent and I like that about her and, and-"

"-things just took a turn yesterday and intimate stuff happened, I didn't hate said stuff, I really liked it actually-"Fate continued to babble on, until Hayate stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait...! I was just wondering if you and Busujima got into a serious fight."Hayate was even more shocked than before. "You two... did it?"

"U-Uhhh.. y-yea..?"

"Woah... s-so she knows about-"

"Y-Yea..."

"What a lucky gal."Hayate clicked her tongue, elbowing Saeko's side teasingly. "There's a bunch of women out there wanting to ride that but I guess you got first class seats. If you know what I mean."she winked.

"Hayate..."Fate whimpered as Shizuka climbed onto the bed to sit behind her. "Shh..."

"If we're talking about Fate-chan's extra appendage then I don't mind~"Shizuka hummed, rubbing the ointment onto the girl's toned back.

"E-Ehhh!?"

"Yea, I wouldn't mind either."Saya nods, crossing her arms. Her expression suspiciously calm.

"Y-You both know...!?"Hayate looked between the two in confusion. "How..!?"

"Of course I know, your mother brags about you to my parents."Saya shrugged. "Talking about.. a lot of things."she coughed, blushing slightly. "So daddy warned me before to watch out for you, someone with your good looks and that extra appendage is really dangerous to be hanging around."

"He's probably right about that."Hayate nodded. "And you, Marikawa-sensei?"

"Hayate...!"Fate glared at the girl, becoming a bit defensive.

"I found out that one morning, Fate-chan was being so cuddly, it gave me the opportunity to feel it, considering she was rubbing it against me."Shizuka smiled innocently, sensually rubbing at Fate's back. Massaging into it as she spread the ointment around evenly. "I was surprised at first but didn't mind it at all. Although, it did remind me of the meeting we had once at school, about there being a girl with 'special needs' that would be attending. Didn't think it would be you Fate-chan~~"

"Okay, so we all know about her having a penis..."Hayate stated slowly, finding this unbelievable at the moment. "Some having more experience about it than most of us." Cue Hayate glancing at Saeko. Who in turn blushed. "This stays between us. Not everyone should know."

"Why is that?"Saya rose a brow at her.

"I'm almost done Fate-chan, just let me bandage up the cuts."Shizuka nuzzled the girl's neck softly before taking the bandage wrap.

"A-Ah, thank you Sensei."

"I just think it's unnecessary to be telling them about it now, considering our situation. Maybe when things are a lot calmer." Hayate continued, ignoring the two blondes.

"I guess you have a point there." Saya hummed. "So, does that mean you two are dating now...?"

"I-"Fate started but was stopped by Saeko placing a hand on her own.

"Honestly, I know Fate still likes Takamachi. And her feelings matter to me, so if she'd like to continue chasing after her, I wouldn't mind that at all." Saeko rubbed lightly at Fate's hand with her fingers.

"I don't know if saying that to her is a good idea."Saya scoffed. "You gotta take charge, senpai. Whip her. She had sex with you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you."Hayate teased, snickering to herself.

"I think Takagi would like it the other way around, if you know what I mean."Shizuka joined in, winking. She had already finished tending to Fate's wound. Allowing the girl to pull her bra and shirt back on.

"Ohohohooo, I can see it."Hayate nodded. "Saya calling Fate, daddy. Getting spanked for being bad. What a kink."

"S-stop that before I get my parents to k-kick you out."Saya blushed brightly, as well as Fate and Saeko.

"Daddy~"Shizuka giggled, hugging Fate from behind tightly. Pushing her large breasts against her back. "Punish your baby girl~ Spank me~~" she showered Fate's cheek with loving kisses.

"P-Please stop..."Fate shielded her face in embarrassment. Attempting to move away from the older woman.

"Sensei is very sexual."Hayate commented in awe. "Did you try calling her that yesterday, Senpai?"

All eyes turn to Saeko now. "N-No."

"What? Lame, how'd you guys do it then."

"That's a private discussion between me and Saeko, Hayate."Fate dead panned. "Stop asking about it."

"You're right, what your saying is that we need to try it out ourselves."

"Do you seriously think before you say anything or does it all just come out?"Saya asked in annoyance. "Also, is she fixed up already? Because I'm pretty sure my mother wants to see you and Busujima-senpai." She glanced at Fate, her cheeks tinting red when she was reminded of what Hayate brought up before.

"It's both a blessing and a curse, we can't all be as good as me."Hayate shook her head, disappointed in everyone around her. "Try not to call her daddy, or Fate try not to reply to daddy."

"Stop saying it..!"Fate groaned. "I'm feeling better already, so let's go see your Mother, Saya." She stood up from where she sat and headed over to the door, taking Saeko's hand on instinct and leading her out with the other three following in pursuit.

The bunch bumping into the others, whom had just been standing across the door the entire time.

"Fate-chan! Are you okay?"Nanoha questioned, walking up to the blonde girl worriedly, her eyes glancing at their hands before going to Fate's eyes.

"I'm feeling better than before thanks to sensei."

"I'm glad I could help, Fate-chan~~~~"Shizuka hummed. "I'll do anything to help you kids."

"It's good to see you, Testarossa."Signum treated lightly, walking up to pat the girl on the shoulder. "Nakajima and Shamal have made you cookies, if you're interested."She gave the blonde a plate.

"How cute, you're saying I helped make those."Shamal smiled. "Even though it was you who was helping Ginga."

"Helping ever so passionately might I add."Vita nodded in agreement.

"Senpai did most of the work, I just did my best to help in the end."Ginga finished off, Signum's face not able to get any redder as she coughed nervously.

"I-I-"

"Wow! Thank you, Signum! That's so thoughtful of you!"Fate looked at the older girl in awe, taking the plate from her hands. "I was a bit hungry. We can eat this on the way to meet your mom."She informed Saya and Saeko.

"You're going to see Mrs. Takagi? I can go with you."Nanoha placed a hand on Fate's forearm.

"No, it's alright. You stay with the others, okay? I'll be right back to see you."Fate stated reassuringly, slipping out of Nanoha's grasp to follow Saya. The pink haired girl already walking. "I'll be back."

"Try not to do anything bad."Hayate called out, watching the three walk away.

"Be careful, dadd-"Shizuka stopped when she felt Hayate's elbow come in contact with her side. "OW!"

"Sensei, shhhh!"

* * *

"So, do you know what your mom wants to see us for?"Fate asked curiously, stuffing her face gracefully with the cookies Signum gave to her.

"I don't know honestly, she just said to send you her way when you arrive, after I told her your name of course."

"Okay, maybe it's the fact that I'm a Testarossa...?"Fate frowned slightly, a bit terrified now.

"Nothing's wrong with that."Saeko shook her head, intertwining her fingers with Fate.

"Everything is wrong with that, the name usually brought negativity into my life."

"Don't be like that."Saya stared at Fate with genuine worry in her eyes. "It's probably about your adoptive mother, remember, Daddy does work with her. Just think of the good things."

"I... I guess you're right."

"I'm usually right."Saya chuckled, grinning confidently. Gaining a pat on the head by the taller blonde.

"I agree. You've been really helpful on keeping the whole group alive."Fate nodded, the pinkette blushing brightly.

A soft cough catching their attention. The three girls turning their heads towards the direction of the cough only to see a woman standing there.

"Mom."Saya greeted with a simple nod.

"O-Oh! , hello."Fate retreated her hand and approached the older woman to shake her hand. "My name is Fate T. Harla-"

"-Harlaown, I've heard about you from my daughter. Pretty interesting stories if I do say so myself." The woman smiled, shaking Fate's hand. "My name is Yuriko Takagi, you can just call me Yuriko though."

"I'll keep that in mind, ma'am. Please, call me Fate."

"And this must be Busujima's daughter, Saeko Busujima. You're as beautiful as your mother, dear."Yuriko turned to Saeko, noticing their intertwined fingers. She rose a brow in amusement. "Interesting, so you chose what family you wish to be a part of?" She glanced at Fate.

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother has explained to you before that she had discussed with her co-workers about having a meet up? With their daughters?"

"Well, she did tell me Miyamoto-san wished to meet me."Fate explained slowly, thinking back to the one morning Lindy brought Rei's dad up. "And she offered to ask for Busujima-san and Takagi-san's presence as well."

"Did she tell you the reason?"Yuriko stared at the younger girl curiously.

"At first she brought up Miyamoto-san wanting to meet me due to me being a good asset to the force? Either that or meeting his daughter. Then she suggested bringing Takagi-san and Busujima-san into it."

"Interesting, that's not what I heard from my husband."

"What? What was daddy telling you?"Saya questioned, staring at her mother curiously.

"Your father, her father, and Miyamoto-san's father are interested in marrying one of you off into the Harlaown household."Yuriko motioned to Saya and then Saeko before turning to Fate. "Meaning, marrying one of them to you."

"E-Eh? I've never heard of this before..?"Fate looked genuinely surprised. "Is there a reason?"

"Apparently, you'd be the perfect daughter in law. From what Lindy showed, your genetics are outstanding and they were impressed with your physical abilities too. You being able to impregnate others is a plus to that fact."

"What? I mean, I can see that happening but- what?"Saya crossed her arms, furrowing her brow in frustration.

"Your father likes her, is what I'm saying."

"But he always warned me to keep my distance from her...?"

"Of course he did, look at her."Yuriko pinched Fate's cheek teasingly. "He wants you to marry her not play around with her."

"Welp, this was a weird turn of events."Fate muttered out silently to Saeko, embarrassed.

"Mom, omg!"Saya blushed slightly.

"I was a bit spectacle at first when I heard your father's opinion about this. I expected him to be against the idea 100% considering she's the daughter of Precia Testarossa but apparently he ignored that and just analyzed her genetics and physique."

Fate's expression lowered a bit when Yuriko brought up Precia in the conversation. She bit her lip softly, lowering her gaze to the ground. "Did Lindy-san tell you about Precia being my birth mother..? As a warning...?"

"No."Yuriko shook her head. "Precia is well known for her.. 'crimes' around here."

"Crimes such as murder, attempted murder, etc etc."

"Besides that fact, she is well known for her attempt in creating a dangerous chemical that could bring the dead back to life. Which makes me wonder if she's really locked up in jail right now because it's really coincidental... whatever is happening right now, matches whatever your mother was trying to make before she was turned in."

"Yuriko-san, may we please stop talking about her and could y-you ... stop calling her my mother. It brings up bad memories." Fate whimpered, a bit shocked from what she heard. Not knowing about the chemical Precia was trying to come up with.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to do that. I just got so into the conversation. My bad."

"It's alright..."

"Are you okay...?"Saeko asked worriedly, tugging on Fate's hand softly to get her attention.

"I'm fine, don't worry too much.."

"If you say so..."

"How'd you know so much about her though, mom?"Saya asked, ignoring Fate's plea to figure out how her mother got such information. "I was watching Fate's expression and she looked clueless when you brought up the chemical."

"Your father and I worked with Lindy, Busujima-san and Miyamoto to dig up more information on that woman, during the time she was caught. We just happened to learn about the chemical along the way, she explained that she wanted to bring her daught-"

"Ahem..."A low cough cut in, stopping the older woman from finishing her sentence. The four turning around to see a man standing there. "I think you've said enough, dear."

"Papa..?!"Saya looked at the man, surprised.

"Hello Saya."The man smiled slightly, glancing at Saeko and Fate. "Would it be alright if I talked to you two privately?"

"We wouldn't mind."Saeko replied quickly, looking to Fate for her opinion.

"Eh? I-I mean-.. Of course sir."Fate nodded nervously, intimidated by the man's presence.

"Great, follow me."


End file.
